Iniquitates Per Dóminum Et Tempus
by Lyz135
Summary: Harry receives a letter from Gringotts, summoning him immediately. "Savior of the Wizarding World...Hah! Nothing more than a naïve boy." Rated M for safety, I kind of just type what my mind wants to happen. So whatever happens, it's just to be safe. There will Be M/M slash. N/L/H. (First two Chapters are from book, w/ minor changes. Like Hermione dying.)
1. Introduction Pt 1

**Betrayal, Secrets, and Time**

 **By Lyz135**

 **Title: Betrayal, Secrets, and Time**

 **Author: Lyz135**

 **Type: Time-travel! fic/ Super! Harry/ Dumbledore/Weasley (minus twins)! Bashing, Lurry!ship**

 **Relationships: Harry/Luna, Sirius/OC, Neville/Susan, Blaise/Daphne, Fred/Hermione/George, others TBA...**

 **Summary: A few hours after the Battle of Hogwarts (book version just a bit more intense, the movie version is very anticlimactic and boring) Harry receives a letter from Gringotts, summoning him immediately. During the meeting, many things are brought to the forefront leaving Harry feeling broken and betrayed. "Savior of the Wizarding World...Hah! Nothing more than a naïve boy."**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **I have not, and will not, ever own any rights to the characters that JK Rowling has created and used her own plot, anything you may recognize goes to the infamous author. However, I do have a few of my own characters joining the fray and a new plot. THIS IS MY DISCAIMER FOR THE ENTIRE STORY.**_

"regular speak"

 _'thoughts'_

 _ **"parseltongue"**_

( _dedication to the books in which they came from_ )

Lists

 **"Foreign Languages"**

 _Devine Entity/Deity Speaking_

 **Chapter 1) Introduction**

 _Finally, the truth. Lying with his face pressed into the dusty carpet of the office where he had once thought he was learning the secrets of victory, Harry understood the at last that he was not supposed to survive. His job was to walk calmly into death's welcoming arms. Along the way, he was supposed to dispose of Voldemort's remaining links to life, so that when he flung himself across Voldemort's path, and did not raise a wand to defend himself, the end would be clean, and the job that ought to have been done in Godric's Hollow would be finished: Neither would live, neither could survive._

 _He felt his heart pounding fiercely in his chest. How strange that in his dread of death, it pumped all the harder, valiantly keeping him alive. But it would have to stop, and soon. Its beats were numbered. How many would there be time for, as he rose and walked through the castle for the last time, out into the grounds and into the forest?_

 _Terror washed over him as he lay on the floor, with that funeral drum pounding inside him. Would it hurt to die? All those times he had thought of the thing itself: His will to survive had always been so much stronger than his fear of death. Yet it did not occur to him now to try to escape, to outrun Voldemort. It was over, he knew it, and all that was left was the thing itself: dying._

 _If he could only have died on that summer's night when he had left number four, Privet Drive, for the last time, when the noble phoenix-feather wand had saved him! If he could only have died like Hedwig, so quickly he would not have known it had happened! Or if he could have launched himself in front of a wand to save someone he loved. . . He envied his parents' deaths now. This cold-blooded walk to his own destruction would require a different kind of bravery. He felt his fingers trembling slightly and made an effort to control them, although no one could see him; the portraits on the walls were all empty._

 _Slowly, very slowly, he sat up, and as he did so he felt more alive and more aware of his own living body than ever before. Why had he never appreciated what a miracle he was, brain and nerve and bounding heart? It would all be gone. . . or at least, he would be gone from it. His breath came slow and deep, and his mouth and throat were completely dry, but so were his eyes._

 _Dumbledore's betrayal was almost nothing. Of course, there had been a bigger plan; Harry had simply been to foolish to see it, he realized that now. He had never questioned his own assumption that Dumbledore wanted him alive. Now he saw that his life span had always been determined by how long it took to eliminate all the horcruxes. Dumbledore had passed the job of destroying them to him, and obediently he had continued to chip away at the bonds tying not only Voldemort, but himself, to life! How neat, how elegant, not to waste anymore lives, but to give the task to the boy who had already been marked for slaughter, and whose death would not be a calamity, but another blow against Voldemort._

 _And Dumbledore had known that Harry would not duck out, that he would keep going to the end, even though it was his end, because he had taken the trouble to get to know him, hadn't he? Dumbledore knew, as Voldemort knew, that Harry would not let anyone else die for him now that he had discovered it was in his power to stop it. The images of Fred, Lupin, and Tonks lying dead in the Great Hall forced their way back into his mind's eye, and for a moment he couldn't breathe: Death was impatient. . . ._

 _But Dumbledore had overestimated him. He had failed: The snake survived. One horcrux remained to bind Voldemort to the earth, even if Harry had been killed. True, that would mean an easier job for somebody. He wondered who would do it. . .Ron and Hermione would know what need to be done, of course. . .That would have been why Dumbledore wanted him to confide in two others. . .so that if he fulfilled his true destiny a little early, they could carry on. . ._

 _Like rain on a cold window, these thoughts pattered against the hard surface of the incontrovertible truth, which was that he must die._ I must die. _It must end._

 _Ron and Hermione seemed a long way away, in a far-off country; he felt as though he had parted from them long ago. There would be no good-byes and no explanations, he was determined of that. This was a journey they could not take together, and the attempts they would make to stop him would waste valuable time. He looked down at the battered gold watch he had received for his seventeenth birthday. Nearly half of the hour allotted by Voldemort for his surrender had elapsed._

 _He stood up. His heart was leaping against his ribs like a frantic bird. Perhaps it knew it had little time left, perhaps it was determined to fulfill a lifetime's beats before the end. He did not look back as he closed the office door._

 _The castle was empty. He felt ghostly striding through it alone, as if he had already died. The portrait people were still missing from their frames, the whole place was eerily still, as if all its remaining lifeblood were concentrated in the Great Hall where the dead and the mourners were crammed._

 _Harry pulled the Invisibility Cloak over himself and descended through the floors, at last walking down the marble staircase into the entrance hall. Perhaps some tiny part of him hoped to be sensed, to be seen, to be stopped, but the cloak was, as ever, impenetrable, perfect, and he reached the front doors easily._

 _Then Neville nearly walked into him. He was only one half of a pair that was carrying a body in from the grounds. Harry glanced down and felt another dull blow to his stomach: Colin Creevey, though underage, must have snuck back just as Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had done. He was tiny in death._

 _"You know what? I can manage him alone, Neville," said Olliver Wood. And he heaved Colin over his shoulder in a fireman's lift and carried him into the Great Hall._

 _Neville leaned against the door frame for a moment and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He looked like an old man. Then he set off down the steps again into the darkness to recover more bodies._

 _Harry took one glance back at the entrance of the Great Hall. People were moving around, trying to comfort each other, drinking, kneeling beside the dead, but he could not see any of the people he loved, no hint of Hermione, Ron, Ginny, or any of the other Weasleys, no Luna. He felt he would have given all the time remaining to him for just one last look at them; but then, would he ever have the strength to stop looking? It was better this way._

 _He moved down the steps and out into the darkness, it was nearly four in the morning, and the deathly stillness of the grounds felt as though they were holding their breath, waiting to see whether he could do what he must._

 _Harry moved toward Neville, who was bending over another body._

 _"Neville."_

 _"Blimey, Harry, you nearly gave me heart failure."_

 _Harry had pulled off the cloak: the idea had come to him out of nowhere, born out of a desire to make absolutely sure._

 _"Where are you going, alone?" Neville asked suspiciously._

 _"It's all part of the plan," said Harry. "There's something I've got to do. Listen – Neville –"_

 _"Harry!" Neville suddenly looked scared. "Harry, you're not thinking of handing yourself over?"_

 _"No," he lied easily. "'Course not. . .this is something else. But I might be out of sight for a while. You know Voldemort's snake, Neville? He's got a huge snake. . . Calls it Nagini. . ."_

 _"I've heard, yeah. . .What about it?"_

 _"It's got to be killed. Ron and Hermione know that, but just in case they –"_

 _The awfulness of that possibility smothered him for a moment, made it impossible to keep talking. But he pulled himself together again: This was crucial, he must be like Dumbledore, keep a cool head, make sure there were backups, others to carry on. Dumbledore had died knowing only three people still knew about the horcruxes, now Neville would take Harry's place: There would still be three in the secret._

 _"Just in case they're – busy – and you get the chance –"_

 _"Kill the snake?"_

 _"Kill the snake," Harry repeated._

 _"All right, Harry. You're okay, are you?"_

 _"I'm fine. Thanks, Neville."_

 _But Neville seized his wrist as Harry made to move on._

 _"We're all going to keep fighting, Harry. You know that?"_

 _"Yeah, I –"_

 _The suffocating feeling extinguished the end of the sentence; he could not go on. Neville did not seem to find it strange. He patted Harry on the shoulder, released him, and walked away to look for more bodies._

 _Harry swung the Cloak back over himself and walked on. Someone else was moving not far away, stooping over another prone figure on the ground. He was feet from her when he realized it was Ginny._

 _He stopped in his tracks, she was crouching over a girl who was whispering for her mother._

 _"It's alright," Ginny was saying. "It's okay. We're going to get you inside._

 _"But I want to go_ home _," whispered the girl. "I don't want to fight anymore!"_

 _"I know," said Ginny, and her voice broke. "It's going to be all right."_

 _Ripples of cold undulated over Harry's skin. He wanted to shout out to the night, he wanted Ginny to know that he was there, he wanted her to know where he was going. He wanted to be stopped, to be dragged back, to be sent home. . . ._

 _But he_ was _home. Hogwarts was the first and best home he had known. He and Voldemort and Snape, the abandoned boys, had all found home here. . . ._

 _Ginny was kneeling beside the injured girl now, holding her hand. With a huge effort Harry forced himself on. He thought he saw Ginny look around as he passed, and wondered if she had sensed someone walking nearby, but he did not speak, and he did not look back._

 _Hagrid's hut loomed out of the darkness. There were no lights, no sound of fang scrabbling at the door, his bark booming in welcome. All those visits to Hagrid, and the gleam of the copper kettle on the fire, and rock cakes and giant grubs, and his great bearded face, and Ron vomiting slugs, and Hermione helping him save Norbert. . ._

 _He moved on, and now he reached the edge of the forest, and he stopped._

 _A swarm of dementors was gliding amongst the trees; he could feel their chill and he was not sure he would be able to pass safely through it. He had no strength left for a Patronus. He could no longer control his own trembling. It was not, after all, so easy to die. Every second he breathed, the smell of the grass, the cool air on his face, was so precious: to think that people had years and years, time to waste, so much time it dragged, and he was clinging to each second. At the same time, he thought that he would not be able to go on, and knew that he must. The long game was ended, the snitch had been caught, it was time to leave the air. . . ._

 _The Snitch. His nerveless fingers fumbled for a moment with the pouch at his neck and he pulled it out._

I open at the close.

 _Breathing fast and strong, he stared down at it. Now that he wanted time to move as slow as possible, it seemed to have sped up, and understanding was coming so fast it seemed to have bypassed thought. This was the close. This was the moment._

 _He pressed the golden metal to his lips and whispered, "I am about to die,"_

 _The metal shell broke open, he lowered his shaking hand, raised Draco's wand beneath the Cloak, and murmured, "_ Lumos. _"_

 _The black stone with its jagged crack running down the center sat in the two halves of the Snitch. The Resurrection Stone had cracked down the vertical line representing the Elder Wand. The triangle and circle representing the Cloak and the Stone were still discernible._

 _And again, Harry understood without having to think. It did not matter about bringing them back, for he was about to join them. He was not really fetching: They were fetching him._

 _He closed his eyes and turned the stone over in his hand three times._

 _He knew it had happened, because he heard slight movements around him that suggested frail bodies shifting their footing on the earthy, twig-strewn ground that marked the outer edge of the forest. He opened his eyes and looked around._

 _They were not ghosts nor truly flesh, he could see that. They resembled most closely to the Riddle that had escaped from the diary so long ago., and he had been memory made nearly solid. Less substantial bodies, but much more than ghosts, they moved toward him, and on each face, there was the same loving smile._

 _James was exactly the same height as Harry. He was wearing the clothes in which he had died, and his hair was untidy and ruffled, and his glasses were a little lopsided, like Mr. Weasley's._

 _Sirius was tall and handsome, and younger by far than Harry had seen him in life. He loped with an easy grace, his hands were in his pockets and a grin on his face._

 _Lupin was younger too, and much less shabby, and his hair was thicker and darker. He looked happy to be back in this familiar place, scene of so many adolescent wanderings._

 _Lily's smile was the widest of all. She pushed her long hair back as she drew closer to him, and her green eyes, so like his, searched his face hungrily, as though she would never be able to look at him enough._

 _"You've been so brave."_

 _He could not speak. His eyes feasted on her, and he thought that he would like to stand and look at her forever, and that would be enough._

 _"You are nearly there," said James. "Very close. We are. . .proud of you."_

 _"Does it hurt?"_

 _The childish question had fallen from Harry's lips before he could stop it._

 _"Dying? Not at all," said Sirius. "Quicker and easier than falling asleep._

 _"And he will want it to be quick. He wants it over," said Lupin._

 _"I didn't want you to die," Harry said. These words came without his volition. "Any of you. I'm sorry –"_

 _He addressed Lupin more than any of them, beseeching him._

 _"– right after you'd had your son. . .Remus, I'm sorry –"_

 _"I am sorry too," said Lupin. "Sorry I will never know him. . . but he will know why I died and I hope he will understand. I was trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life."_

 _A chilly breeze that seemed to emanate from the heart of the forest lifted the hair at Harry's brow. He knew they would not tell him to go, that it would have to be his decision._

 _"You'll stay with me?"_

 _"Until the very end," said James._

 _"They won't be able to see you?" asked Harry._

 _"We are a part of you," said Sirius. "Invisible to anyone else."_

 _Harry looked at his mother._

 _"Stay close to me," he said quietly._

 _And he set off. The dementors' chill did not overcome him; he passed through it with his companions, and they acted like Patronuses to him, and together they marched through the old trees that grew closely together, their branches tangled, their roots gnarled and twisted underfoot. Harry clutched the Cloak tightly around him in the darkness, travelling deeper and deeper into the forest, with no idea where exactly Voldemort was, but sure that he would find him. Beside him, making scarcely a sound, walked James, Sirius, Lupin, and Lily, and their presence was his courage, and the reason he was able to keep putting one foot in front of the other._

 _His body and mind felt oddly disconnected now, his limbs working without conscious instruction, as if he were a passenger, not driver, in the body he was about to leave. The dead who walked beside him through the forest were much more real to him now than the living back at the castle: Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and all the others were the ones who felt like the ghosts as he stumbled and slipped toward the end of his life, toward Voldemort. . . ._

 _A thud and a whisper: Some other living creature had stirred close by. Harry stopped under the Cloak, peering around, listening, and his mother and father, Lupin, and Sirius stopped too._

 _"Someone there," came a rough whisper close at hand. "He's got an Invisibility Cloak. Could it be –?"_

 _Two figures emerged from behind a nearby tree: Their wands flared, and Harry saw Yaxley and Dolohov peering into the darkness, directly at the place Harry, his mother and father and Sirius and Lupin stood. Apparently, they could not see anything._

 _"Definitely heard something," said Yaxley. "Animal, d'you reckon?"_

 _"That head case Hagrid kept a whole bunch of stuff in here," said Dolohov, glancing over his shoulder._

 _Yaxley looked at his watch._

 _"Time's nearly up. Potter's had his hour. He's not coming."_

 _"And he was sure he'd come! He won't be happy."_

 _"Better go back," said Yaxley. "Find out what the plan is now."_

 _He and Dolohov turned and walked deeper into the forest. Harry followed them, knowing that they would lead him exactly where he wanted to go. He glanced sideways, and his mother smiled at him, and his father nodded encouragement._

 _They had travelled on mere minutes when Harry saw light ahead, and Yaxley and Dolohov stepped out into a clearing that Harry knew had been where the monstrous Aragog had once lived. The remnants of his vast webs were there still, but the swarm of descendants he had spawned had been driven out by the Death Eaters, to fight for their cause._

 _A fire burned in the middle of the clearing, and its flickering light fell over a crowd of completely silent, watchful Death Eaters. Some of them were still masked and hooded; others showed their faces. Two giants sat on the outskirts of the group, casting massive shadows over the scene, their faces cruel, rough-hewn like rock. Harry saw Fenrir, skulking, chewing his long nails; the great blonde Rowle was dabbing at his bleeding lip. He saw Lucius Malfoy, who looked defeated and terrified, and Narcissa, whose eyes were sunken and full of apprehension._

 _Every eye was fixed upon Voldemort, who stood with his head bowed, and his white hands folded over the Elder Wand in front of him. He might have been praying, or else counting silently in his mind, and Harry, standing still on the edge of the scene, thought absurdly of a child counting in a game of hide-and-seek. Behind his head, still swirling and coiling, the great snake Nagini floated in her glittering, charmed cage, like a monstrous halo._

 _When Dolohov and Yaxley rejoined the circle, Voldemort looked up._

 _"No sign of him, my Lord," said Dolohov._

 _Voldemort's expression didn't change. The red eyes seemed to burn in the firelight. Slowly he drew the Elder Wand between his fingers._

 _"My Lord —"_

 _Bellatrix had spoken: She sat closest to Voldemort, disheveled, her face a little bloody but otherwise unharmed._

 _Voldemort raised a hand to silence her, and she did not speak another word, but eyed him in worshipful fascination._

 _"I thought he would come," said Voldemort in his high, clear voice, eyes on the leaping flames. "I expected him to come."_

 _Nobody spoke. They seemed as scared as Harry, whose heart was now throwing itself against his ribs as though determined to escape the body he was about to cast aside. His hands were sweaty as he pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and stuffed it beneath his robes, with his wand. He did not want to be tempted to fight._

 _"I was, it seems. . .mistaken," said Voldemort._

 _"You weren't."_

 _Harry said it as loudly as he could, with all the force he could muster: He did not want to sound afraid. The Resurrection Stone slipped from between his numb fingers, and out of the corner of his eyes he saw his parents, Sirius, and Lupin vanish as he stepped forward into the firelight. At that moment he felt that nobody mattered but Voldemort. It was just the two of them._

 _The illusion was gone as soon as it had come. The giants roared as the Death Eaters rose together, and there were many cries, gasps, even laughter. Voldemort had frozen where he stood, but his red eyes had found Harry, and he stared as Harry moved toward him, with nothing but fire between them._

 _Then a voice yelled: "HARRY! NO!"_

 _He turned: Hagrid was bound and trussed, tied to a tree nearby. His massive body shook the branches overhead as he struggled, desperate._

 _"NO! NO! HARRY WHAT'RE YEH — ?"_

 _"QUIET!" shouted Rowle, and with a flick of his wand Hagrid was silenced._

 _Bellatrix, who had leapt to her feet, was looking eagerly from Voldemort to Harry, her breast heaving. The only things that moved were the flames and the snake, coiling and uncoiling in the glittering cage behind Voldemort's head._

 _Harry could feel his wand against his chest, but he made no attempt to draw it. He knew that the snake was too well protected, knew that if he managed to point the wand at Nagini, fifty curses would hit him first. And still, Voldemort and Harry looked at each other, and now Voldemort tilted his head a little to the side, considering the boy standing before him, and singularly mirthless smile curled the lipless mouth._

 _"Harry Potter," he said very softly. His voice might have been part of the spitting fire. "The Boy Who Lived."_

 _None pf the Death Eaters moved. They were waiting: Everything was waiting. Hagrid was struggling, and Bellatrix was panting, and Harry thought inexplicably of Ginny, and her blazing look, and the feel of her lips on his —_

 _Voldemort raised his wand. His head was still tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded. Harry looked back into the red eyes, and wanted it to happen now, quickly, while he could still stand, before he lost control, before he betrayed fear —_

 _He saw the mouth move and a flash of green light, and everything was gone._ ( _Chapter Thirty-four—The Forest Again_ )

 **A/N: This chapter and the next are directly out of the books, because I like how well written they were. I will be skipping the chapter/scene of Harry and Dumbledore talking, and going straight to the chapter "The Flaw in the Plan." Afterwards anything directly from the stories will either be italicized or stated in parenthesis at the end of the paragraph.**


	2. Introduction Pt 2

**Betrayal, Secrets, and Time**

 **By Lyz135**

 **Title: Betrayal, Secrets, and Time**

 **Author: Lyz135**

 **Type: Time-travel! fic/ Super! Harry/ Dumbledore/Weasley (minus twins)! Bashing, Lurry!ship**

 **Relationships: Harry/Luna, Sirius/OC, Neville/Susan, Blaise/Daphne, Fred/Hermione/George, others TBA...**

 **Summary: A few hours after the Battle of Hogwarts (book version just a bit more intense, the movie version is very anticlimactic and boring) Harry receives a letter from Gringotts, summoning him immediately. During the meeting, many things are brought to the forefront leaving Harry feeling broken and betrayed. "Savior of the Wizarding World...Hah! Nothing more than a naïve boy."**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **I have not, and will not, ever own any rights to the characters that JK Rowling has created and used her own plot, anything you may recognize goes to the infamous author. However, I do have a few of my own characters joining the fray and a new plot. THIS IS MY DISCAIMER FOR THE ENTIRE STORY.**_

"regular speak"

 _'thoughts'_

 _ **"parseltongue"**_

( _dedication to the books in which they came from_ )

Lists

 **"Foreign Languages"**

 _Devine Entity/Deity Speaking_

 **Chapter 2) Introduction Pt. 2**

 _He was lying facedown on the ground again. The smell of the forest filled his nostrils. He could feel the cold hard ground beneath his cheek, and the hinge of his glasses, which had been knocked sideways by the fall, cutting into his temple. Every inch of him ached, and the place where the killing curse had hit him felt like the bruise of an iron-clad punch. He did not stir, but remained exactly where he had fallen, with his left arm bent out at an awkward angle and his mouth gaping._

 _He had expected to hear cheers of triumph and jubilation at his death, but instead hurried footsteps, whispers, and solicitous murmurs filled the air._

 _"My Lord. . ._ My Lord. . ."

 _It was Bellatrix's voice, and she spoke as if to a lover. Harry did not dare to open his eyes, but allowed his other senses to explore his predicament. He knew that his wand was still stowed beneath his robes because he could feel it pressed between his chest and the ground. A slight cushioning effect in the area of his stomach told him that the Invisibility Cloak was also there, stuffed out of sight._

 _"_ My Lord _. . ."_

 _"That will do," said Voldemort's voice._

 _More footsteps: Several people were backing away from the same spot. Desperate to see what was happening and why, Harry opened his eyes by a millimeter._

 _Voldemort seemed to be getting to his feet. Various Death Eaters were hurrying away from him, returning to the crowd lining the clearing. Bellatrix alone remained behind, kneeling beside Voldemort._

 _Harry closed his eyes again and considered what he had seen. The Death Eaters had been huddled around Voldemort, who seemed to have fallen to the ground. Something had happened when he had hit Harry with the Killing Curse. Had Voldemort too collapsed? It seemed like it. And both of them had fallen briefly unconscious and both of them had now returned. . . ._

 _"My Lord let me —"_

 _"I do not need assistance," said Voldemort coldly, and though he could not see it, Harry pictured Bellatrix withdrawing a helpful hand. "The boy. . .Is he dead?"_

 _There was complete silence in the clearing. Nobody approached Harry, but he felt their concentrated gaze; it seemed to press him harder into the ground, and he was terrified a finger or an eyelid might twitch._

 _"You," said Voldemort, and there was a bang and small shriek of pain. "Examine him. Tell me whether he is dead."_

 _Harry did not know who had been sent to verify. He could only lie there, with his heart thumping traitorously, and wait to be examined, but at the same time noting, small comfort thought it was, that Voldemort was wary of approaching, that Voldemort suspected that not all had gone to plan. . . ._

 _Hands, softer than he had been expecting, touched Harry's face, pulled back an eyelid, crept beneath his shirt, down to his chest, and felt his heart. He could hear the woman's fast breathing; her long hair tickled his face. He knew that she could feel the steady pounding of life against his ribs._

 _"_ Is Draco Alive? Is he at the castle?"

 _The whisper was barely audible; her lips were an inch from his ear, her head bent so low that her long hair shielded his face from onlookers._

 _"_ Yes _," he breather back._

 _He felt the hand on his chest contract; her nails pierced him. Then it was withdrawn. She had sat up._

 _"He is dead!" Narcissa Malfoy called to the watchers._

 _And now they shouted, now they yelled in triumph and stamped their feet, and through his eyelids, Harry saw bursts of red and silver light shoot into the air in celebration._

 _Still feigning death on the ground, he understood. Narcissa knew that the only way she would be permitted to enter Hogwarts, and to find her son, was as part of the conquering army. She no longer cared whether Voldemort won._

 _"You see?" screeched Voldemort over the tumult. "Harry Potter is dead by my hand, and no man alive can threaten me now. Watch!_ Crucio! _"_

 _Harry had been expecting it, knew his body would not be allowed to remain unsullied upon the forest floor; it must be subjected to humiliation to prove Voldemort's victory. He was lifted into the air, and it took all his determination to remain limp, yet the pain he expected did not come. He was thrown once, twice, three times into the air; his glasses flew off and he felt his wand slide a little beneath his robes, but he kept himself floppy and lifeless, and when he fell to the ground for the last time, the clearing echoed with jeers and shrieks of laughter._

 _"Now," said Voldemort, "we go to the castle and show them what has become of their hero. Who shall drag the body? No — Wait—"_

 _There was fresh outbreak of laughter, and after a few moments Harry felt the ground trembling beneath him._

 _"You carry him," Voldemort said. "He will be nice and visible in your arms, will he not? Pick up your little friend, Hagrid. And the glasses — put on the glasses — he must be recognizable._

 _Someone slammed Harry's glasses back onto his face with deliberate force, but the enormous hands that lifted him into the air were exceedingly gentle. Harry could feel Hagrid's arms trembling with the force of his heaving sobs; great tears splashed down upon him as Hagrid cradled Harry in his arms, and Harry did not dare, by movement or words, to intimate to Hagrid that all was not, yet, lost._

 _"Move," said Voldemort, and Hagrid stumbled forward, forcing his way through the close-growing trees, back through the forest. Branches caught at Harry's hair and robes, but he lay quiescent, his mouth lolling open, his eyes shut, and in the darkness, while the Death Eaters crowed all around them, and while Hagrid sobbed blindly, no body looked to see whether a pulse beat in the exposed neck of Harry Potter. . . ._

 _The two giants crashed along behind the Death Eaters; Harry could hear trees creaking and falling as they passed; they made so much din that birds rose shrieking into the sky, and even the jeers of the Death Eaters were drowned. The victorious procession on toward the open ground, and after a while Harry could tell, by the lightening of the darkness through his eyelids, that the trees were beginning to thin,_

 _"BANE!"_

 _Hagrid's unexpected bellow nearly forced Harry's eyes to snap open. "Happy now, are yeh, that yeh didn' fight, yeh cowardly bunch o' nags? Are yeh happy Harry Potter's – d-dead. . .?"_

 _Hagrid could not continue, but broke down in fresh tears. Harry wondered how many centaurs were watching their procession pass; he dared not open his eyes to look. Some of the Death Eaters called insults to insults to the centaurs as they left them behind. A little later, Harry sensed, by a freshening of the air, that they had reached the edge of the forest._

 _"Stop."_

 _Harry thought that Hagrid must have been forced to obey Voldemort's command, because he lurched a little. And now a chill settled over where they stood, and Harry heard the rasping breath of the dementors that patrolled the outer trees. They would not affect him now. The fact of his own survival burned inside him, a talisman against them, as though his father's stag kept guardian in his heart._

 _Someone passed close by Harry, and he knew that it was Voldemort himself because he spoke a moment later, his voice magically magnified so that it swelled through the grounds, crashing upon Harry's eardrums._

 _"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There will be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every family member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."_

 _There was silence on the grounds and from the castle. Voldemort was so close to him that Harry did not dare to open his eyes again._

 _"Come," said Voldemort, and Harry heard him move ahead, and Hagrid was forced to follow. Now Harry opened his eyes a fraction, and saw Voldemort striding in front of them, wearing the great snake Nagini around his shoulders, now free of her enchanted cage. But Harry had no possibility of extracting the wand concealed under his robes without being noticed by the Death Eaters, who marched on either side of them through the slowly lightening darkness. . . ._

 _"Harry," sobbed Hagrid. "Oh, Harry. . . Harry. . ."_

 _Harry shut his eyes tight again. He knew that they were approaching the castle and strained his ears to distinguish, above the gleeful voices of the Death Eaters and their tramping footsteps, signs of life from those within._

 _"Stop."_

 _The Death Eaters came to a halt: Harry heard them spreading out in a line facing the open front doors of the school. He could see, even through his closed lids, the reddish glow that meant light streamed upon him from the entrance hall. He waited. Any moment, the people for whom he had tried to die would see him, lying apparently dead, in Hagrid's arms._

 _"NO!"_

 _The scream was the more terrible because he had never expected or dreamed that Professor McGonagall could make such a sound. He heard another woman laughing nearby, and knew that Bellatrix gloried in McGonagall's despair, he squinted again for a single second and saw the doorway filling with people, as the survivors of the battle came out onto the front steps to face their vanquishers and see the truth of Harry's death for themselves. He saw Voldemort standing a little in front of him, stroking Nagini's head with a single white finger. He closed his eyes again._

 _"No!"_

 _"_ No! _"_

 _"Harry! HARRY!"_

 _Ron's, Hermione's, and Ginny's voices were worse than McGonagall's; Harry wanted nothing more than to call back, yet he made himself lie silent, and their cry's acted like a trigger; the crowd of survivors took up the cause, screaming and yelling abuse at the Death Eaters, until —_

 _"SILENCE!" cried Voldemort, and there was a bang and a flash of light, and silence was forced upon them all._ (Deathly Hallows— _Chapter Thirty-six—The Flaw in the Plan_ ) "Hagrid, toss his body in between us all. Where he belongs."

Harry felt himself go airborne and, as soon as he was in the air, he was landing and skidding across the rock covered ground. Hearing the cries of the half-giant, and the gasps of the Battle Survivors. He continued to lie there limp, and lifeless. "'Arry. . .I'm sorry. . ."

He was facing the castle on his side, but he could hear Voldemort speaking. " _You see?"_ Harry could hear him striding back and forth, from his position, " _Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"_

 _"He beat you!" yelled Ron, and the charm broke, and the defenders of Hogwarts were shouting and screaming again until a second, more powerful bang extinguished their voices once more._

 _"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," said Voldemort, and there was relish in his voice for the lie, "killed while trying to save himself —"_

 _But Voldemort broke off: Harry heard a scuffle and a shout, then another bag, a flash of light, and a grunt of pain; he opened his eyes an infinitesimal amount. Someone had broken free of the crowd and charged at Voldemort: Harry saw the figure hit the ground, disarmed, Voldemort throwing the challenger's wand aside and laughing._

He heard the wand bounce off several rocks, and found he recognized the person who was now laying on the ground beside him: It was Neville.

 _"And who is this?" he said in his soft snake's hiss. "Who had volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"_

 _Bellatrix gave a delighted laugh._

 _"It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"_

 _"Ah, yes, I remember," said Voldemort, looking down at Neville, who was struggling back to his feet, unarmed and unprotected, standing in the no-man's-land between the survivors and the Death Eaters. "But you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?" Voldemort asked Neville, who stood facing him, his empty hands curled into fists._

 _"So what if I am?" said Neville loudly._

 _"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of the noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."_

 _"I'll join you when Hell freezes over," said Neville. "Dumbledore's Army!" He shouted and there was an answering cheer from the crowd, whom Voldemort's Silencing Charms seemed unable to hold._

 _"Very well," said Voldemort, and Harry heard more danger in the silkiness of his voice than in the most powerful curse. "if that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head," he said quietly, "be it."_

 _Still watching through his lashes Harry saw Voldemort wave his wand. Second later, out of one of the castle's shattered windows, something that looked like a misshapen bird flew through the half-light and landed in Voldemort's hand. He shook the mildewed object by its pointed end and it dangled, empty and ragged: the Sorting Hat._

 _"There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School," said Voldemort. "There will be no more Houses. The Emblem, and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom?_

 _He pointed his wand at Neville, who grew rigid and still, then forced the hat onto Neville's head, so that it slipped down below his eyes. There were movement from the watching crowd in front of the castle, and as one, the Death Eaters raised their wands, holding the fighters of Hogwarts at bay._

 _"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," said Voldemort, and with a flick of his wand, he caused the Sorting Hat to burst into flames._

 _Screams split the dawn, and Neville was aflame, rooted to the spot, unable to move, and Harry could not bear it: He must act —_

 _And then several things happened at the same time._

 _They heard the uproar from the distant boundary of the school as what sound like hundreds of people came swarming the over the out-of-sight walls and pelted toward the castle, uttering loud war cries. At the same time, Grawp came lumbering around the side of the castle and yelled "HAGGER!" His cry was answered by roars from Voldemort's giants: They ran at Grawp like bull elephants, making the earth quake. Then came hooves and the twangs of bows, and arrows were suddenly falling amongst the Death Eaters, who broke ranks. Shouting their surprise. Harry pulled his invisibility cloak from inside his robes, swung it over himself and sprang to his feet, as Neville moved too._

 _In one swift, fluid motion, Neville broke free of the Body-Bind Curse upon him; the flaming hat fell off him and he drew from its depths something silver, with a glittering, rubied handle –_

 _The slash of the silver blade could not be heard over the roar of the oncoming crowd or the sounds of the clashing giants or of the stampeding centaurs, and yet it seemed to draw every eye. With a single stroke Neville sliced off the great snake's head, which spun high into the hair, gleaming in the light of flooding from the entrance hall, and Voldemort's mouth was open in a scream of fury that nobody could hear, and the snake's buddy thudded to the ground at his feet —_

 _Hidden beneath the Invisibility Cloak, Harry cast a Shield Charm between Neville and Voldemort before the latter could raise his wand. Then, over the screams and the roars and the thunderous stamps of the battling giants, Hagrid's yell came loudest._

 _"HARRY!" Hagrid shouted. "HARRY! WHERE'S HARRY?"_

 _Chaos reigned. The charging centaurs were scattering the Death Eaters, everyone was fleeing the giants' stampeding feet, and nearer and nearer thundered the reinforcements that had come from who knew where; Harry saw great winged creatures and Buckbeak the Hippogriff scratching at their eyes while Grawp punched and pummeled them; and now the wizards were being forced back into the castle. Harry was shooting jinxes and curses at any Death Eater he could see, and they crumbled, not knowing what or who had hit them, and their bodies were trampled by the retreating crowd._

 _Still hidden beneath the Invisibility Cloak, Harry was buffered into the entrance hall: He was searching for Voldemort and saw him across the room, firing spells from his wand as he backed into the Great Hall, still screaming instructions to his followers as he sent curses flying left and right; Harry cast more Shield Charms and Voldemort's would-be victims, Seamus Finnegan and Hannah Abbott, darted past him into the Great Hall, where they joined the fight already flourishing inside it._

 _And now there were more, even more people storming up the front steps, and Harry saw Charlie Weasley overtaking Horace Slughorn, who was still wearing his emerald pajamas. They seemed to have returned at the head of what looked like the families and friends of every Hogwarts student who had remained to fight, along with the shopkeepers and homeowners of Hogsmeade. The centaurs Bane, Ronan, and Magorian burst into the hall, with a great clatter of hooves, as behind Harry the door that led to the kitchens was blasted off its hinges._

 _The house-elves of Hogwarts swarmed into the entrance hall, screaming and waving carving knives and cleavers, and at their head, the locket of Regulus Black bouncing on his chest, was Kreacher, his bullfrog's voice was audible even above this din: "Fight! Fight! Fight for my master, defender of house-elves! Fight the Dark Lord, in the name of brave Regulus! Fight!"_

 _They were hacking and stabbing at the ankles and shins of Death Eaters, their tiny faces alive with malice and everywhere Harry looked Death Eaters were folding under sheer weight of numbers, overcome by spells, dragging arrows from wounds, stabbed in the leg by elves, or else simply attempting to escape, but swallowed by the oncoming horde._

 _But it was not over yet: Harry sped between duelers, past struggling prisoners, and into the Great Hall._

 _Voldemort was in the center of the battle, and he was striking and smiting all within reach. Harry could not get a clear shot, but he fought his way nearer, still invisible, and the Great Hall became more and more crowded as everyone who could walk forced their way inside._

 _Harry saw Yaxley slammed into the floor by George and Lee Jordan, saw Dolohov fall with a scream at Flitwick's hands, saw Walden Macnair thrown across the room by Hagrid, hit the stone wall opposite, and slide unconscious to the ground. He saw Ron and Neville bringing down Fenrir Greyback, Aberforth stunning Rookwood, Arthur and Percy flooring Thicknesse, and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy running through the crowd, not even attempting to fight, screaming for their son._

 _Voldemort was now dueling McGonagall, Slughorn, and Kingsley all at once, and there was cold hatred in his face as they wove and ducked around him, unable to finish him –_

 _Bellatrix was fighting too, fifty yards away from Voldemort, and like her master she dueled three at once: Hermione, Ginny, and Luna, all battling their hardest, but Bellatrix was equal to them._ ( _Deathly Hallows—Chapter Thirty-six—The Flaw in the Plan)_

He watched in silent horror as Bellatrix let three Killing curses fling out from her wand; One narrowly missing Ginny, Luna dodging the one flying at her, and Hermione falling lifelessly to the ground. Harry immediately changed course and pushed his way through the crowd. He was closest to Hermione and fought the urge to scream in grief at losing his sister in all but blood. His attention was diverted back to Bellatrix, and he felt rage begin to bubble beneath the surface.

 _"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"_

 _Mrs. Weasley threw off her cloak as she ran, freeing her arms. Bellatrix spun on the spot, roaring with laughter at the sight of her new challenge._

 _"OUT OF MY WAY!"_ Shouted Mrs. Weasley to the two girls, and with a swipe of her wand she began the duel. Harry watched with terror and elation as Molly's wand slashed and twirled in a deadly dance that caused Bellatrix to go from smiling to snarling. Spells, curses, and jinxes flew from both wands, the floor surrounding the witches became extremely hot and started to crack; both of these women were dueling to kill. Mrs. Weasley refused the help of others, and as Bellatrix got distracted with her taunting and laughing at the grieving mother, Molly hit the mark with the final spell.

 _Bellatrix's gloating smile froze, her eyes seemed to bulge: For the tiniest space of time she knew what had happened, and then she toppled, and the watching crowd roared, and Voldemort screamed._

 _Harry felt as though he turned in slow motion; he saw McGonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn blasted backward, flailing and writhing through the air, as Voldemort's fury at the fall of his last, best lieutenant exploded with the force of a bomb. Voldemort raised his wand and directed it at Molly Weasley._

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort screamed in fury, his eyes promising death. Everyone watched as it soared toward Molly. Her kids were watching in shock, and her husband had tears in his eyes. But, Harry, he was beginning to get extremely pissed at people messing with his _family_.

 _"Protego!" roared Harry, and the Shield Charm expanded in the middle of the Hall, and Voldemort stared around for the source as Harry pulled off the Invisibility Cloak at last._

 _The yell of shock, the cheers, the screams on every side "Harry!" "HE'S ALIVE" were stifled at once. The crowd was afraid, and silence fell abruptly and completely as Voldemort and Harry looked at each other, and began, at the same moment, to circle each other._

 _"I don't want anyone else to try to help," Harry said loudly, and in the total silence his voice carried like a trumpet call. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."_

 _Voldemort hissed._

 _"Potter doesn't mean that," he said, his red eyes wide. "That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"_

 _"Nobody," Harry said simply. "There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good. . ."_

 _"One of us?" jeered Voldemort, and his whole body was taut and his red eyes stared, a snake that was about to strike. "You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"_

 _"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me?" asked Harry. They were still moving sideways, both of them, in that perfect circle, maintaining the same distance from each other, and for Harry no face existed but Voldemort's. "Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?"_

 _"_ Accidents! _" screamed Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and the watching crowd was frozen as if Petrified, and of the hundreds in the Hall, nobody seemed to breathe but they two. "Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and sniveled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!"_

 _"You won't be killing anyone else tonight," said Harry as they circled, and stared into each other's eyes, green into red. "You won't be able to kill any of them again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people —"_

 _"But you did not!"_

 _"— I meant to, and that's what I did. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?"_

 _"_ You dare — _"_

 _"Yes, I dare," said Harry. "I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?"_

 _Voldemort did not speak, but prowled in a circle, and Harry knew that he kept him temporarily mesmerized and at bay, held back by the faintest possibility that Harry might indeed know a final secret. . . ._

 _"Is it love again?" said Voldemort, his snake's face jeering. "Dumbledore's favorite solution,_ Love _, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like an old waxwork?_ Love _, which did not prevent me from stamping your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter – and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike."_

 _"Just one thing," said Harry, and still they circled each other, wrapped in each other, held apart by nothing but the last secret._

 _"if it is not love that will save you this time," said Voldemort, "you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"_

 _"I believe both," said Harry, and he saw shock flit across the snakelike face, though it was instantly dispelled; Voldemort began to laugh, and the sound was more frightening than his screams; humorless and insane, it echoed around the silent Hall._

 _"You think_ you _know more magic than I do?" he said. "Than_ I, _than Lord Voldemort, that has performed more magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"_

 _"Oh, he dreamed of it," said Harry, "but he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done."_

 _"You mean he was weak!" screamed Voldemort. "Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!"_

 _"No, he was cleverer than you," said Harry, "a better wizard, a better man."_

 _"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!"_

 _"You thought you did," said Harry, "but you were wrong."_

 _For the first time, the watching crowd stirred as the hundreds of people around the walls drew breath as one._

 _"_ Dumbledore is dead! _" Voldemort hurled the words at Harry as though they would cause him unendurable pain. "His body decays in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle, I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!"_

 _"Yes, Dumbledore is dead," said Harry calmly, "but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant."_

 _"What childish dream is this?" said Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and his red eyes did not waver from Harry's._

 _"Severus Snape wasn't your," said Harry, "Snape was Dumbledore's, Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the one thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?"_

 _Voldemort did not answer. They continued to circle each other like wolves about to tear each other apart._

 _"Snape's Patronus was a doe," said Harry, "the same as my mother's, because he loved her. For nearly all his life, from the time they were children. You should have realized," he said as he saw Voldemort's nostrils flare, "he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"_

 _"He desired her, that was all," sneered Voldemort, "but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him —"_

 _"Of course he told you that," said Harry, "but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him off."_

 _"It matters not!" shrieked Voldemort, who had followed every word with rapt attention, but let out a cackle of mad laughter. "It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great_ love _! Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways that you do not understand! Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! But I got there ahead of you, little boy — I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!"_

 _"Yeah, it did," said Harry. "You're right. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you to think about what you've done. . .Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle. . ."_

 _Of all things that Harry had said to him, beyond any revelation or taunt, nothing had shocked Voldemort like this. Harry saw his pupils contract to thin slits, saw the skin around his eyes whiten._

 _"It's your last chance," said Harry, "it's all you've got left. . .I've seen what you'll be otherwise. . .Be a man. . .try. . .Try for some remorse. . . "_

" _You dare —" said Voldemort again._

 _"Yes, I dare," said Harry, "because Dumbledore's plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle."_

 _Voldemort's hand was trembling on the Elder Wand, and Harry gripped Draco's very tightly. The moment, he knew, was seconds away._

 _"That wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."_

 _"He killed —"_

 _"Aren't you listening?_ Snape never beat Dumbledore! _Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die undefeated, the wand's true last master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!"_

 _"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand!" Voldemort's voice shook with malicious pleasure. "I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against the last master's wishes! Its power is mine!"_

 _"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander?_ The wand chooses the wizard _. . .The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance. . . "_

 _Voldemort's chest rose and fell rapidly, and Harry could feel the curse coming, feel it building inside the wand pointed at his face._

 _"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."_

 _Blank shock showed on Voldemort's face for a moment, but then it was gone._

 _"But what does it matter?" he said softly. "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone. . .and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy. . ."_

 _"But you're too late," said Harry. "You've missed your chance. I got their first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took this wand from him."_

 _Harry twitched the Hawthorne wand, and he felt the eyes of everyone in the Hall upon it._

 _"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry. "Does the wand in your hand know it's last true master was Disarmed? Because if it does. . .I am the true master of the Elder Wand."_

 _A red-gold glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flaming blur, Harry heard the high voice shriek as he too yelled his best hope to the heavens, pointing Draco's wand:_

 _"_ Avada Kedavra! _"_

 _"_ Expelliarmus! _"_

 _The bang was like a cannon blast and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. Harry saw Voldemort's green jet meet his own spell, saw the Elder Wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air toward the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last. And Harry, with the unerring skill of a seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backwards, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward. Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing._

Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse again, and Harry, after catching the Elder Wand, had been thrown backwards by the magical backlash of the spells colliding. . .his battered, broken, and bleeding body hit the wall behind him. When his body hit the ground, unconscious, was when people started to get through the shock of events they had just witness.

Luna and Neville ran over to check on Harry and get him out of the Great Hall quickly. Ron and Ginny were grasped in a grieving Molly's hug, as she checked them over for injuries. The three quickly went and looked for George, Percy, Charlie, Bill, and Arthur—so that they could decide on the Funeral for Fred and grieve as a family. McGonagall and Flitwick were talking to parents, letting them know the children will be sent home with them. Slughorn had decided to resign and hideaway from the world. The other Professors and Madame Pomphrey were busy checking the injured over. The centaurs were taking a break, to gain the strength to return back into the forest. Kingsley had been taken into a separate room, and asked multiple questions before he was placed as Interim Minister of Magic.


	3. Cracking Open the Skeletons

**Betrayal, Secrets, and Time**

 **By Lyz135**

 **Title: Betrayal, Secrets, and Time**

 **Author: Lyz135**

 **Type: Time-travel! fic/ Super! Harry/ Dumbledore/Weasley (minus twins)! Bashing, Lurry!ship**

 **Relationships: Harry/Luna/Neville, Sirius/OC, Blaise/Daphne, Fred/Hermione/George, others TBA...**

 **Summary:** **A few hours after the Battle of Hogwarts (book version just a bit more intense, the movie version is very anticlimactic and boring) Harry receives a letter from Gringotts, summoning him immediately. During the meeting, many things are brought to the forefront leaving Harry feeling broken and betrayed. "Savior of the Wizarding World...Hah! Nothing more than a naïve boy."**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **I have not, and will not, ever own any rights to the characters that JK Rowling has created and used her own plot, anything you may recognize goes to the infamous author. However, I do have a few of my own characters joining the fray and a new plot. THIS IS MY DISCAIMER FOR THE ENTIRE STORY.**_

"regular speak"

' _thoughts_ '

" _ **parseltongue**_ "

( _dedication to the books in which they came from_ )

Lists

 **"Foreign Languages"**

 _ **Devine Entity/Deity Speaking**_

 **A/N: In the last chapter, I had killed off Hermione. That was intentional. I felt like it was completely irrational that during the war, in which the trio played a huge roll in, that Hermione or Ron didn't die; seeing as Harry had walked into a killing curse, talked to Dumbledore, survived it, and then fought again. A little odd, yeah? It completely irritates me. Like, "Yeah, I think I'm going to kill off Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Fred, four people who are close to Harry in some way but aren't really essential to the plot-line." And how they all come out of it relatively unharmed, it completely aggravates me. Like, "hmm. . .that's a good idea. Let's kill off Colin Creevey, a Fifth Year Gryffindor who worships Harry. Or hmm. . .Let's have Fenrir Greybeck attack Lavender Brown, the vain, pretty girl who once dated Ron but we don't know much about." The only character deaths I do approve of in this book, because they are pretty justified are Cedric Diggory, because he was in the wrong place at the right time; Albus Dumbledore, because he's a meddling old coot and could have prevented these issues decades before Harry was born; Severus Snape, because he caused Voldemort to attack the Potters and he was a rotten teacher besides 9/10 spies are caught and killed anyways; and Peter Pettigrew, because he betrayed his friends and set one up to go to Azkaban, while leaving the other to struggle to live life.**

 **Chapter 3) Cracking open the Skeletons**

It was three days after the battle had ended, and Harry's body was finally showing signs of him waking from his slumber. Luna had spent countless hours pouring potions down his throat, and casting several healing charms, the last few days; meanwhile Neville had closed off the room, and warded it to the point of no entry or exit besides the House Elves. Kreacher had all but taken it upen himself to keep "Young Master from dying," he set the room up as a makeshift hospital wing. With its very own potions lab in the corner, and a kitchenette off to the other side. There were three beds, and one was always occupied, while the other two were occupated once in a while.

A twitch of a hand drew the attention of Neville and, by extension, Luna when Neville pulled her arm so that she was facing Harry. A few grumbles and a pained moan escaped the black-haired teen.

"Oh, Harry." Luna breathed a sigh of relief as she saw his body awakening from its slumber. She quickly moved to his side and gripped his hand tightly. "Don't panic, Harry. Stay calm. It will reduce the pain if you don't move."

Neville moved over to his other side, the Sword of Gryffindor being set against the stone wall. "It's over, mate. The war, I mean." Neville grasped Harry's uninjured shoulder, in silent support and then sat down in the chair.

"The Weasleys went back home, and Kingsley is the Interim Minister." Neville continued when he was comfortable.

It took several more hours before Harry had the strength to open his eyes, and with help he sat up. "I..." His voice was rough due to being unused for several days. He cleared his throat and winced. "Bloody hell, that hurt. Anyway, I heard what Neville said, so no need to repeat."

He looked around, and sighed. "Why are you two the ones with me?" He glanced at Luna and then his eyes shifted to Neville. "Ron and Hermi-"

Tears formed in his eyes as he started to remember the last few moments of the battle. "She's gone..? And Ron..he left with his family." and the tears started falling, as he began to feel an immense sense of guilt and grief. A grief-filled scream erupted from Harry's injured body, as sobs racked his body. "They left me-"

Luna instantly climbed on the bed and started humming an old wizarding lullaby as she hugged Harry to her side. "Shh...Harry...all will be fine. Everything will get better Harry."

Harry clung to her, despite the pain from the action and continued crying until exhaustion swept him back into the land of sweet darkness. Luna stayed in her spot beside him, absentmindedly running a hand through his hair as she hummed. Neville stayed in his chair and felt his eyes grow misty as he thought of Hermione. The bookworm, who held the heart of a lion. A fierce warrior, but an even more loyal friend. She was someone who could have changed the wizarding world for the better. And as he thought of all the good times he had seen her spend with Harry, and had witnessed himself, the tears started to fall over the brim.

' _War isn't fair...but taking one of the brightest and best people from us...its abhorent._ '

Luna was thinking of Hermione, as well. Of her first true female friend. Hermione had accepted Luna, magical creature babble and dreamy look. Not once calling her loony, or bullying her in any other way. Hermione even agreed that if evidence was provided for each creature Luna talked about, she would stop questioning the creatures. Luna was planning to give evidence after the war...' _Now I won't be able too_.' At that thought a small sob left Luna's mouth, and she curled around Harry.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

It has been a week since Harry first woke up, he had been able to move around two days later though he still felt incredible pain. Everyone was still mourning the deaths of everyone. Fred...Tonks...Lupin...Hermione...Colin...and so many others. Yet what hurt Harry the most was that the Weasleys had left, without knowing where Harry was. They didn't even ask.

Three days ago, the pain had receded to just a tingling feeling, and was also the day he started receiving mail. Some were red, howlers, and some were letters, thanking him for his selflessness, and others were the more important. These letters were from Gringotts. They were basically the same thing, condemning him for not responding to their letters over the last 17 years.

' _If I had known they were trying to contact me, I would've responded back!_ ' Harry thought angrily, as he also thought, ' _Why the hell am I just now getting these letters? Some of these are dated from years ago! Who was keeping my mail?!_ '

He had pulled out a fresh piece of parchment, and asked if Luna-who had the neater handwriting of the three; to write out the Response Letter. As it were Harry, spent hours thinking and wording his letter, to enforce his gratitude to them for caring for his vaults during his time of blissful ignorance and also informing the Goblins that he had not received any of their letters; he also had to make sure that Luna added in his deepest and sincerest apologies that they robbed and damaged their bank and stole their dragon. He chuckled nervously at the looks sent to him by both Neville and Luna. "It wasn't part of the original plan." He said in explanation as to why they did it.

Today, however, was different. Harry had been summoned immediately, and told to bring only two others he trusted explicitly. With a pang of grief in his heart, he realized that a month ago it had been Ron and Hermione by his side. Now it was Luna and Neville. They nurtured him to health, and are helping him to make things right with the magical creatures of Wizarding Britain and Scotland. So as he gritted his teeth, from the pain of rushing around to make himself look presentable, he had finally finished and stood beside Neville; Luna was just skipping out of the Bathroom. Her hair in two french-braids, her wand tucked behind her ear, and her flowing white-yellow dress made her glow. After she joined them, Harry pointed his wand at the piece of parchment and muttered the activation code, ' _May gold always flow_.'

As they landed from the portkey, Harry looked around. He was still feeling very cautious, and having someone sneak up on him would not be well. He spotted a Goblin Guard standing by a door, and immediately began walking towards him. "Hello. I'm here to see King Ragnok, and Account Manager Ripscale." The guard looked at Neville and Luna, before motioning them to follow him through the winding and twisting halls of Gringotts.

Luna was humming softly, and Neville was shaking his head exasperatedly. Harry was nervous, he could feel a finger or two twitch. The last time he was here, he had broken the treaty between Wizard and Goblin. He hoped he could fix the riff he created.

Luna stopped humming, and looked at Harry, her eyes unnaturally clear; though her voice was still dreaming. "Stop worrying, Harry. Everything will be fine. A few explanations, a few tests, a discussion, and then you can talk options." Harry stared at her with wide eyes.

' _Bloody hell, they never said anything about tests...or options. Only explanations and reparations._ '

He came out of his thoughts as the group came to a halt outside of an office door. and after a swift knock, the Goblin and the three Humans entered the office. The Goblin bowed, introduced the three, and then left. After watching the Goblin swiftly leave, the three turned their attention back to King Ragnok and Ripscale. Harry taking the Goblin's initiative, bowed to the King, and then took a seat when the surprised Goblin King asked him and his friends to sit.

"It has come to my attention, Mr. Potter, that you haven't been receiving your mail. Also, that you haven't take up the title as Head of the Potter and Black families. Normally we would close all accounts and freeze them until you did, but we understand why you didn't. You had a war to fight." The King started, and then turned towards the second Goblin, Ripscale. "I will watch from here. Proceed."

Harry watched in apprehension as a huge stack of paper's fell in front of Ripscale. "Hadrian James Potter-Black, we at Gringotts have been greatly insulted by your lack of response, your disregard for the safety of those who are employed by Gringotts, and that you stole something from our vaults and then rode away on our dragon." Harry was silent as the Goblin read off his actions, that were against the Goblin Nation, and he could've sworn he saw a small smirk on the King's lips. "What do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Potter?"

Harry cleared his throat, and then looked up at the Goblin in shame, "I can only say that had I known that the Goblin Nation had tried to contact me, I would've contacted them immediately. Also, and forgive me for saying this, but nobody...not even the Goblin Nation was safe from the reign of Voldemort. I stole something from the bank, and rode out on the back of your dragon-of which was not the plan-, because there was an object hidden in a Death Eaters vault that aided in the destruction of the Dark Lord." Harry looked down, thinking deeply. "Griphook, he brought us in, and then he betrayed us. We were going to grab the thing and leave. But Plans changed." His fists clenched tightly, nails biting into his school, as he struggled to keep the anger of the betrayal at bay.

"Are you saying, Mr. Potter, that one of our own, of his own free will, helped you?" The King said, sharply.

"Yes, sir. We had Gryffindor's sword. And knew that, even if the sneaky bastard had kept it, we could've called on it at any point. Which we did." Harry couldn't help snarling the last bit. His anger was slowly rising at the Goblin, who caused this.

"What was in the vault that you so desperately needed?" Harry looked up at the Goblin. His mind playing a kind of war, before his rational side won.

"A Horcrux. It was in Lady Hufflepuff's Chalice...We had to destroy it, of course. Because that was the only way we knew how to." Harry said, with disgust in his voice.

"An abomination in my Vaults?!" The King snarled, and Harry shifted to face the King and put himself in front of his friends.

Ripscale looked like he was going to be sick, all color drained from his face. Luna was staring at the King, while Neville moved to Luna's side. Luna then said in her soft, whimsical voice. "All eight of them have been destroyed, King Ragnok. And Voldemort will never set foot on this earth again."

The King gave a start and stared at her. And stared. And finally his brain caught up to what she said. He nodded his head and motioned for Ripscale to continue. Ripscale took a few moments to collect himself, "Now that _that_ is settled, we can move onto our next subject. Your inheritance test, then your ability test, if you need a Healer after that we will assist, and finally we will discuss your accounts."

Harry, still dumbfounded, just nodded at the Goblin. And as he watched the goblin, a ritual bowl and knife appeared on the table. "Mr. Potter, pick up the Cultrum hæreditatem* in your left hand and pull it across your right palm." Harry stared at it for moment, and after a nudge from Neville picked up the knife and pulled it across his palm. "Very good, Mr. Potter. Now place your hand above the Crater hæreditatem*, the wound will heal itself after the correct amount of blood has filled it." Harry watched fascinated as the wound sealed itself when the bowl filled itself two-thirds of the way. "Now, I will place this sheet of paper into the Crater hæreditatem and when it's finished gathering the information we will be able to read it."

So they sat, and watched as the paper sat soaking in part of the blood. Harry was nervous, and his two friends were staring at the Crater hæreditatem hoping it would hurry up. Ragnok, had become interested in the paper, after two minutes of it soaking. Meanwhile, Ripscale was watching the faces of those in the room with a bemused expression. Finally, after another minute in the Crater hæreditatem, the piece of paper floated out and landed in front of Harry. "Would you like me to read out its findings?" He asked towards the King.

The King looked at the paper in thought. "Yes, please?"

Harry took a deep breath and looked at the Inheritance Test.

 **Inheritance Test**

 **Name: Hadrian James Potter-Black**

 **Parents: Lillian Elizabeth Potter nee Evans(mother-** _ **halfblood**_ **), James Charlus Potter(father** _ **-pureblood**_ **), Sirius Orion Black(blood-adopted father** _ **-pureblood**_ **)**

 **Titles:**

 **Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter(Paternal)**

 **Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black(Paternal)**

 **Head of the Most Ancient and Revered House of Peverell(Paternal)**

 **Head of the Most Ancient and Revered House of Slytherin(Magic)**

 **Head of the Most Ancient and Revered House of Gryffindor(Paternal)**

 **Head of the Most Ancient and Revered House of Ravenclaw(Maternal)**

 **Head of the Most Ancient and Most Revered House of Le Fay(Maternal)**

 **Head of the Noble House of Evans(Maternal)**

 **Crowned Prince of Vox Dracones*(Magic)**

 **Wills: Lily Potter's(unread, sealed), James Potter's(unread, sealed). Sirius Black's(read, sealed)**

 **Accounts:**

 **Vault 1: Vox Dracones-Crown, Money, Dragon Egg, Vox Dracones Library, Wand, Heirlooms**

 **Vault 3: Le Fay -Money, Armor, Basilisk Eggs, Le Fay Library, Wand, Heirlooms**

 **Vault 4: Gryffindor-Money, Hibernating Baby Gryffon, Weapons, Gryffondor Library, Wand, Heirlooms**

 **Vault 6: Ravenclaw-Money, Shadow Phoenix Egg, Charmed Clothes, Ravenclaw Library, Wand, Heirlooms**

 **Vault 7: Slytherin-Money, Sphynx Cub, Potions, Potion Ingredients, Slytherin Library, Wand, Heirlooms**

 **Vault 8: Peverell-Money, Chests/Trunks, Elder Wand, Resurrection Stone, Peverell Library, Heirlooms**

 **Vault 131: Black-Money, Furniture, Armor, Black Library, Wands, Heirlooms**

 **Vault 141: Potter-Money, Furniture, Trunks/Chests, Armor, Wills, Portraits, Potter Library, Wands, Heirlooms**

 **Vault 400: Evans-Money, Furniture, Trunks/Chests, Evans Library, Wands, Heirlooms**

Harry was in shock. He had money. Lots of it. He was a heir to three of THE Founders of the school he went to. ' _I'M A CROWNED PRINCE..._ ' Harry felt like he was going to pass out, or worse get sick...he had to get control of himself. Now is not the time to act like a blabbering fool!

King Ragnok cleared his throat. And stared at the young man in front of him. "Mr. Potter, we realize this is a lot. But now, we must have you take the ability test. Before we continue any further. You cannot take up your Lordships until after we have you checked by a Healer as well. Do you understand?" He watched as the boy, took in the words and turn towards him.

"Yes, sir. I understand perfectly." And so they went through another blood ritual with the Cultrum habebat* and the Crater habebat*, and did the waiting process for about the same amount of time as the Inheritance testing.

 **Ability Test**

 **Name: Hadrian James Potter-Black**

 **Parents: Lillian Elizabeth Potter nee Evans(mother), James Charlus Potter(father), Sirius Orion Black(blood-adopted father)**

 **Abilities:**

 **Transfiguration Master(Paternal-Potter)- blocked 100% by A.P.W.B.D; placed November 1st, 1981**

 **Charms Master(Maternal-Ravenclaw)- blocked 100% by A.P.W.B.D; placed November 1st, 1981**

 **Dark Arts Master(Maternal-Le Fey)- blocked 100% by A.P.W.B.D; placed November 1st, 1981**

 **Light Arts Master(Maternal-Evans)- blocked 50% by A.P.W.B.D; placed November 1st, 1981**

 **Master of Death(Paternal-Peverell)- achieved due to collecting the Hallows; May 2, 1998**

 **Parseltongue(Magic-Slytherin)- blocked 100% by A.P.W.B.D, failed; placed November 1st, 1981, failed October 31, 1992**

 **Weapons Master(Paternal-Gryffindor)- blocked 93% by A.P.W.B.D; placed November 1st, 1981**

 **Beast Speaker(Magic-Vox Dracones)- blocked 100% by A.P.W.B.D; placed November 1st, 1981**

 **Metamorphmagus(Paternal-Black)- blocked 100% by A.P.W.B.D; placed November 1st, 1981**

 **Other Blocks:**

 **Magical Core(Grey/Neutral)- blocked 82% by A.P.W.B.D; placed November 1st, 1981**

 **Natural Occlumency- blocked 100% by A.P.W.B.D; placed November 1st, 1981**

 **Natural Ligilimency- blocked 100% by A.P.W.B.D; placed November 1st, 1981**

 **Multianimagus- blocked 100% by A.P.W.B.D; placed November 1st, 1981**

 **Eidetic Memory- blocked 73% by A.P.W.B.D; placed November 1st, 1981**

 **Carrier Gene- blocked 100% by A.P.W.B.D; placed November 1st, 1981**

 **Godfather Bond(Sirius Black)- blocked 100% by A.P.W.B.D; placed September 1st, 1981**

 **Pack Bond(Remus Lupin)- blocked 100% by A.P.W.B.D; placed April 1st, 1981**

 **Creature Inheritance(Elf/Vampire hybrid)- blocked 100% by A.P.W.B.D; placed November 1st, 1981**

 **Alliance Bonds(Longbottom, Bones, Abbott, Lovegood, Greengrass, Davies, Smith)- blocked 100% by A.P.W.B.D; placed November 1st, 1981**

 **Family Bond(Dudley-cousin)- blocked 95% by A.P.W.B.D; placed November 1st, 1981**

 **Family Bond(Petunia-Aunt)- blocked 100% by A.P.W.B.D; placed November 1st, 1981**

 **Family Bond(Hermione-sisterly)- blocked 67% by A.P.W.B.D; placed March 1st, 1992**

 **Soulbound(Neville Longbottom)- blocked 100% by A.P.W.B.D; placed September 1st, 1991**

 **Soulbound(Luna Lovegood)- blocked 100% by A.P.W.B.D; placed September 1st, 1992**

 **Potions/Charms/Spells:**

 **Blood Glamour- placed by A.P.W.B.D; on November 1st, 1981**

 **Loyalty Charm- placed by A.P.W.B.D; on November 1st, 1981**

 **Loyalty Potions Keyed to Ginevra Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Albus Dumbledore- First given July 31st, 1991; Last given December 13th, 1997**

 **Love Potion Keyed to Ginevra Weasley- First given August 5th, 1995; last given July 31st, 1997**

 **Distrust Spell keyed to Severus Snape- placed by A.P.W.B.D; placed on September 1st, 1991**

 **Distrust Spell keyed to Slytherin- placed by A.P.W.B.D; placed on September 1st, 1991**

 **Hatred Potion keyed to Draco Malfoy- placed by A.P.W.B.D; first given September 3rd, 1991, last given June 5th, 1997**

 **Horcrux(Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a Lord Voldemort)- monitored by A.P.W.B.D; removed by Killing Curse on May 2nd, 1998**

Harry could feel a rage boiling beneath the surface, wishing to be let out on the people who've been poisoning his mind and body. Harry didn't realize he stood up until a very pissed off Neville, and a completely stone-cold Luna, grabbed his arms and moved him back to his seat. That however did not stop some of the things around the room from shattering, as Harry's power was released in undiluted waves. The Goblins, could practically taste the anger coming off the magic. Suddenly, it was all gone. There were no torrents of magical power falling off the boy in waves, there was no anger in eyes or on his face, however there was a glint in his eye that promised retribution.

"I'd like to see that Healer now. I would also like for these two to have Inheritance and Ability Tests done. I'd like to know what Dumbledork and his merryband of idiots has done to my soulmates." There was no denying that the man sat in front of Ripscale and Ragnok was pissed. That was honestly an understatement. This wizard was likely to go on a warpath, and soon. King Ragnok tilted his head to the side as a thought flitted through his head. ' _Hmm...maybe that could work, it would gain us his favor and change quite a bit._ ' Ragnok had summoned a Healer, who was on call, to meet the group in the office.

The Goblin Healer came in and bowed to the King, "Sir, how can I help?"

Harry picked up the Ability Test and handed it to her. "Is there anyway you can undo the damage of this, as well as that of long-term abuse?" The Healer glanced across the page, and by the end she was snarling and threatening to raise the dead. She nodded at the Potter-Black Heir and beckoned him to follow her.

Harry turned towards Luna and Neville. His eyes fixated on Luna, "You'll be safe? If something bothers you, tell Neville. Neville will get ahold of me." He turned to his old dormmate, "Neville, protect the little lady. Yeah? I'll be back shortly." He gripped Neville's forearm as a 'goodbye gesture' and then pulled Luna into a tight hug. "You both take the tests. We'll get this handled today." He turned and nodded to the Goblins before heading towards the Healer, who seemed to be losing her patience on waiting for him. "I'm ready, when you are, Ma'am."

She smirked at him, and it unsettled Harry slightly. "Come along then." She turns on her heel and starts walking down the hall, quickly. As he catches up to her, she turns a corner and stops befor a door. "You'll have to go through a cleansing ritual. It'll clear all potions, spells, and binds on you. It'll also fix malnourishment, and any injuries you may have sustained. Of course you'll be keeping all your scars, we don't have anything to remove them. You're eyesight might fix itself as well, Mr. Potter. You'll be in pain as your Creature Inheritance takes action. Strip down, Mr. Potter, and lay in the center of the floor. _Now!_ " She said the last part in a harsh tone and Harry jumped into action, he did not want to piss off someone who was willing to help him, and his soulmates.

The Goblin Healer and a few other Goblin Warriors had begun to chant around Harry, in the shape of a pentagon with him laying in the center of it. He could feel his body tensing as it felt the magic swim across his body, it was not threatening but assessing. Harry willed his body to calm, so that he may concentrate on what was happening. There was a pain forming in his chest; it felt as if someone was squeezing a part of him in hopes that it would explode. Harry realized that it was Dumbledore's magic surrounding his core. He had to remain relaxed, but he desperately wanted to help them rid his-

Blinding white pain flashed through out his entire body as the bindings were shattered, his magical backlash from it sent the Goblins flying back into a wall, knocked unconscious. Harry himself was gritting his teeth in a pained attempt to avoid screaming out. His body felt like it was tearing itself apart and putting itself back together. He remained conscious until his body started to undergo its Creature Inheritance. His back arched off the ground, and a short scream escaped his lips before he clamped his mouth shut, then he welcomed the darkness's embrace of solitude; He could still feel the pain, that was being sent through his body as he continuously healed and grew-in both height and muscle. Hours later, he woke up to the Healer glaring at him as she ran a few health checks over him. Her wand moving in a blur, and shortly after she had finished with her assessment. "Well, Mr. Potter, thank you for the concussion," she said, in thick sarcasm. "But you seem to be healthy, let's get you back to your soulmates and get them fixed up. Yeah?"

Harry wasn't paying attention to her though. His eyes had caught the mirror that was hanging on the door. He looked nothing like James Potter anymore. Yes the resemblance was there, but he wasn't his 'twin' anymore. His eyes were a sharper emerald color, a few shades darker than what his mother's were. His height increased to roughly 6 foot 3 inches; And his arms, legs and abdominals seemed to have gained a lot more muscle. His hair, which framed his face went below his shoulders, and while it was a mass of raven curls, you could see streaks of fiery red; he had some more of his mum's attributes. His face seemed more angelic, it had a soft look to it. You wouldn't be able to tell that Harry was a predator. It almost seemed unrealistic; his movements seemed to have gained a fluidity and grace that probably came from his Creature Inheritance.

He was deadly, yet angelic.

A friendly face, yet dangerous foe.

' _Enemies of the Heir, beware. Indeed!_ ' Harry thought with a smirk, that seemed to sharpen his features slightly.


	4. Skeletons, Discussions & Possible Allies

**Betrayal, Secrets, and Time**

 **By Lyz135**

 **Title: Betrayal, Secrets, and Time**

 **Author: Lyz135**

 **Type: Time-travel! fic/ Super! Harry/ Dumbledore/Weasley (minus twins)! Bashing, Lurry!ship**

 **Relationships: Harry/Luna/Neville, Sirius/OC, Blaise/Daphne, Fred/Hermione/George, others TBA...**

 **Summary:** **A few hours after the Battle of Hogwarts (book version just a bit more intense, the movie version is very anticlimactic and boring) Harry receives a letter from Gringotts, summoning him immediately. During the meeting, many things are brought to the forefront leaving Harry feeling broken and betrayed. "Savior of the Wizarding World...Hah! Nothing more than a naïve boy."**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **I have not, and will not, ever own any rights to the characters that JK Rowling has created and used her own plot, anything you may recognize goes to the infamous author. However, I do have a few of my own characters joining the fray and a new plot. THIS IS MY DISCAIMER FOR THE ENTIRE STORY.**_

"regular speak"

' _thoughts_ '

" _ **parseltongue**_ "

( _dedication to the books in which they came from_ )

Lists

 **"Foreign Languages"**

 _ **Devine Entity/Deity Speaking**_

 **Chapter 4) More Skeletons, Discussions and Possible Allies**

After spending a couple more seconds staring at himself in the mirror, he turned to the Goblin Healer and asked to be escorted back into Ripscale's office. His voice had changed, too. It was soft, yet gravelly-velvet and darkness. He saw the Goblin give a slight shiver, before directing him to follow her. When they got to the office, Harry turned towards each Goblin and bowed. "Thank you for the help." He then turned towards both Luna and Neville, who were staring at their tests in open shock. "What's wrong, Little Moon and Nev?" He seemed to have shocked them, as they jumped out of their seats.

"Bloody Hell, Harry! Don't scare us!" Neville said, with a hand pressed against his racing heart. While Luna simply giggled and walked towards him, to hand him the parchments in her hand.

 **Inheritance Test**

 **Name: Luna Guinevere Lovegood**

 **Parents: Xenophilius Theodore Lovegood(father** _ **-pureblood**_ **) and Pandora Selene Lovegood nee Bledwood(mother** _ **-pureblood**_ **)**

 **Titles:**

 **Heiress of the Most Noble House of Lovegood**

 **Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Bledwood**

 **Accounts:**

 **Vault 333: Lovegood- Money, Furniture, Heirlooms, Lovegood Library, Wands**

 **Vault 141: Bledwood- Money, Armor, Furniture, Heirlooms, Bledwood Library, Wands**

Harry looked up at Luna and smiled brightly, before looking down at the second parchment. Said smile dropped into a snarl.

 **Ability Test**

 **Name: Luna Guinevere Lovegood**

 **Parents: Xenophilius Theodore Lovegood(father) and Pandora Selene Lovegood nee Bledwood(mother)**

 **Abilities:**

 **Divination Mistress(Maternal)- 79% blocked by A.P.W.B.D; placed September 7th, 1992**

 **Arithmancy Mistress(Paternal)- 37% blocked by A.P.W.B.D; placed September 3rd, 1995**

 **Blocks:**

 **Magical Core(Grey/Nuetral)-blocked 47% by A.P.W.B.D; placed on October 19th, 1981**

 **Natural Mind Arts- blocked 100% by A.P.W.B.D; placed on October 19th, 1981**

 **Alliance Bonds(Longbottoms, Potters, Bones, Abbotts, Diggorys, Davies, Greengrass, Davis, Smith)- 100% blocked by A.P.W.B.D; placed on September 1st, 1992**

 **Soulbond(Neville Longbottom)- 100% blocked by A.P.W.B.D; placed on September 1st, 1992**

 **Soulbond(Hadrian Potter-Black)- 100% blocked by A.P.W.B.D; placed on September 1st, 1992**

 **Potions/Charms/Spells:**

 **Blood Glamour- placed by A.P.W.B.D; on February 13th, 1981**

 **Loyalty Charm(for Ravenclaw)- placed by A.P.W.B.D; on September 1st, 1992**

 **Essence of Insanity- First given on September 23rd, 1992; Last given July 31st, 1997**

 **Distrust Spell keyed to Authority- placed by A.P.W.B.D; on November 11th, 1992**

 **Avoidance Potion keyed to Hadrian Potter-Black- First given on September 7th, 1992; Last given on June 17th, 1997**

 **Avoidance Potion keyed to Neville Longbottom- First given on Septmeber 3rd, 1992; Last given on January 17th, 1998**

Harry could feel his anger boiling beneath the surface, but he forced himself to remain calm. THere was no time to be throwing a fit. His other soulmate-that was still a weird thought-still had his parchments. He sighed and gripped Luna into a tight embrace. Not letting her go until he could relax.

Luna had gasped at the tight hug at first, and then her body quickly melded to his. Her hand ran through his soft, silky raven curls. She felt his arms begin to loosen and when she looked up into his eyes she saw a fury there, that she'd never seen before. "Luna, I'm sorry."

And then Neville was beside them. He was looking a bit awkward, but his arm was on Harry's shoulder and the other hand was holding out his parchments.

 **Inheritance Test**

 **Name: Neville Francis Longbottom**

 **Parents: Alice Kellyanne Longbottom nee Prewett(mother** _ **-pureblood**_ **) and Francis Nigellus Longbottom(father** _ **-pureblood**_ **)**

 **Titles:**

 **Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom**

 **Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Prewett**

 **Vaults:**

 **Vault 137: Longbottom- Hibernating Lion Cub, Snips of Rare Magical Plants, money, armor, Longbottom Library, Heirlooms, Wands**

 **Vault 150: Prewett- money, weapons, Prewett Library, Heirlooms, Wands**

 **Ability Test**

 **Name: Neville Francis Longbottom**

 **Parents: Alice Kellyanne Longbottom nee Prewett(mother) and Francis Nigellus Longbottom(father)**

 **Abilities:**

 **Herbology Master(Paternal)- 25% blocked by A.P.W.B.D,failing; placed on November 5th, 1981**

 **Wandless Magic(Maternal)- 100% blocked by A.P.W.B.D; placed on November 5th, 1981**

 **Blocks:**

 **Magical Core(Grey/Nuetral)-blocked 85% by A.P.W.B.D; placed on November 5th, 1981**

 **Natural Mind Arts- blocked 100% by A.P.W.B.D; placed on October 19th, 1981**

 **Alliance Bonds(Lovegoods, Potters, Bones, Abbotts, Diggorys, Davies, Greengrass, Davis, Smith, Patil, Li, Edgecomb)- 100%blocked by A.P.W.B.D; placed on November 5th, 1981**

 **Soulbond(Luna Lovegood)- 100% blocked by A.P.W.B.D; placed on September 1st, 1992**

 **Soulbond(Hadrian Potter-Black)- 100% blocked by A.P.W.B.D; placed on September 1st, 1991**

 **Carrier Gene- 100% blocked by A.P.W.B.D; placed on November 5th, 1981**

 **Family Bond(Augusta Longbottom)- 87% blocked by A.P.W.B.D; November 5th, 1981**

 **Potions/Charms/Spells:**

 **Blood Glamour- placed by A.P.W.B.D; on November 5th, 1981**

 **Fear Charm keyed to Not Doing What is Expected- placed by A.P.W.B.D; on September 1st, 1991**

 **Fear Charm keyed to Slytherin- placed by A.P.W.B.D; on November 5th, 1981**

 **Essence of Introversion- First given on September 16th, 1991; Last given July 31st, 1997**

 **Distrust Spell keyed to Authority- placed by A.P.W.B.D; on November 11th, 1991**

 **Distrust Spell keyed to Severus Snape- placed by A.P.W.B.D; on November 5th, 1981**

 **Avoidance Potion keyed to Hadrian Potter-Black- First given on September 7th, 1991; Last given on June 17th, 1997**

 **Avoidance Potion keyed to Luna Lovegood- First given on Septmeber 3rd, 1992; Last given on January 11th, 1998**

As Harry began reading what was said on the parchment, several things occured. Harry growled continnuously, his magic began flying off him in waves, and then it all just stopped. It was an eerie silence. Like a calm before the storm. "You both will go get yourselves cleansed." Harry said in a tine that broke any arguments they may have wanted to start. They quickly nodded their heads and left with the Goblin Healer.

' _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore...I wish I could tear you to pieces!_ ' Harry thoutght as he started to shake in anger, ' _I seriously need to get my anger under control. I cannot explode right now. I have important things to discuss with the Goblin King._ ' As he was thinging, he was breathing in a way that started to relax him. Harry finally opened his eyes, and was shocked to see the damage done to the office.

He raised his hand and waved it, silently thinking of fixing and repairing all the damage. And to his shock, and the Goblins' awe, the office was back to how it was before all the secrets were laid out. Harry heard a throat clear itself from behind him. "Well Mr. Potter, you certainly do know how to create a stir." King Ragnok said, and Harry turned and gave a sheepish smile.

"My apologies, King Ragnok. I didn't even know this was happening. Makes me wonder what else Dumbledore did with my family name, and other such things."

Ripscale, at this point, stood up and moved towards his filing cabinets near the back wall. When he opened the draw he immediately pulled out files filled with parchments, as well as a black ornate box. When he returned to his seat, he smirked. "Mr. Potter, this box contains your Headship rings. If they accept you, you are the Lord of the House. Once you are the Lord of the House, we may proceed to the Vault Transactions."

As the box was set in front of Harry, he felt the overwhelming need to open it and wear the rings. ' _Compulsions..._ ' he frowned but did as it asked. He lifted the Potter, Black, and Evans rings from the box first. Placing them on his left ring finger, and sighing as he felt the magic crash through himself. His mind filling with information of those three houses; their histories, their magics, their Ancestral Homes. Then he picked up the three Founders Rings and placed them on his right ring finger, they glowed for a minute before accepting him and overriding his mind with all their information-same as the first three. The rings combined themselves into one, and all he had to do was call forth one. He finally placed the last two on his right ring finger, and went through the same process as the other 6 rings. Finally when the box was empty of all rings, a crown appeared. It wasn't elaborate like most crowns, but it held a simple elegance that proved it's own power and significance. He reached out for the crown, and as his fingers closed around it, it felt as if it was judging his magic, _his soul_.

Finally, it glowed a brilliant shade of white, and Harry was able to place the crown properly on his head. "Very well, Prince Hadrian Potter-Black, Lord Potter-Black-Evans-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Peverell-Le Fay."

"Well, that's certainly a mouthful." said a whimsical voice behind Harry. He knew it was _his_ Luna. Meaning _his_ Luna, and possibly _his_ Neville, were finally done with their cleansings. Without a second thought, his body was hurtling towards _his_ Little Moon and Warrior. "My Lord, you look stunning. Regal and poise, as ever." She complimented him, with a curtsy.

"Oh, my Little Moon." Harry said, as his eyes raked over her body. He noticed the changes. Her hair, once a pale white-blonde, was now a silvery blonde. Her eyes were more rounded and had a violet hue to the dark blue orbs. Gone was the dreamy look, and in its place was that of clear certainty and determination. Her height had increased by several inches, making her stand at 5 foot 7 inches. Her chest was curvier than before, as well as her hip area. There was well-defined muscles running up her arms. "You look equally as magnificent."

"I have to agree with you there, mate," the voice was Neville's just deeper, and it washed over Harry. The dark undertones of his voice showing just how angry he was. But Harry's breath caught in his throat as his eyes shifted and roamed over Neville. Neville was a few inches shorter than Harry, but he was stockier. He had more muscle and a strong jawline. His eyes, which had been _dark brown,_ were now a shocking turquoise color. They stood out against his tanned skin, and dark hair. His hair, which had been short and light brown, was now dark brown nearly black streaked with a light blond color. "Little Moon, is equivovably the best looking of us all."

Harry stifled the shiver that wanted to run up his back as Neville moved towards them, out of the walk way. "Of course, _my_ Warrior. She is magnificent. But you hold a different kind of beauty." Harry's hand came up and carressed Neville's cheek. "Now, let's begin with the other business. Yes?" Harry moved back tot his seat, swiftly yet gracefully. While the other two, made their way back to those seats.

"Young Prince, we are glad to announce that the only account of yours that has been having any major activity is your Potter Vaults. We will discuss that after we go over the Vaults, and anything else." Ripscale said as he laid out the nine family account ledgers, each with their family crest on top. Harry picked up the ledger sheet, and with his two companions began reading the parchment.

Harry stared at the parchment, all forms of decorum gone, with his mouth wide open in shock. "Bloody HELL!" Neville twisted to face Harry, "You're rich! And that's without combining all of our families!" He looked just as shocked and then his face turned murderous. "Those fucking Weasleys! And Dumbledork, I'll tear them to shreds!"

Luna, whilst still radiating an air of violent anger, kept a calm stoic face as she whipped around and scoured the rest of the papers. Apparently, the last sheet showed the withdrawals that Dumbledore made throughout the years. "I'll do more than tear them to shreds, Neville." She said so calmly, that it even stalled the Goblin King, while everyone turned their eyes towards her. "If things go to plan, I'll personally describe my plan to you both. Now calm down." And her tone demanded them to try and argue. Dared them too...so they just shut their mouths and faced her. "Ripscale, please do me the pleasure of becoming the Account Manager for Lovegood, Bledwood, Longbottom, and Prewett. IT would be much appreciated. The two men will stay and sign the appropriate papers. King Ragnok, would you walk with me? I've got something I'd like to ask." The two got up and walked towards the door, the Gobling King holding it open for Luna.

While Luna and the Goblin King walked out of the door, Ripscale's eyes followed after them. "I have never seen the King so relaxed in the company of anyone. It's truly amazing." Harry, who had been watching Luna's backside as she walked grunted and then turned towards the Goblin. "I pray, you are ready for the extra paper?"

"If Luna says we must, I'm just going to go along with it, Ripscale. It's better not to question the Little Moon." Neville finally seemed to snap out of his daze and smirked as Harry continued, "No matter how tedious the work is..." Harry sighed as he finished talking, looking at the two stacks of paper that stood a foot into the air.

"Cheer up, mate. Things will be relaxed soon. We just need to finish up here, and then gather what we want and be on our way." Neville chuckled as he pulled the quill and a stack of papers to himself. Harry copied his movements, and spent several hours just signing, initializing, and giving access to each of his mates; while doing so for Luna's accounts as well. "Almost done, it's been hours. What do you think Luna and the Gobling King are talking about, Harry?"

Harry's head tilted, as his aching hand dropped to the table top, "They should be back shortly. But we know Luna. She won't tell us anything until her plan is in motion." He chuckles, "Perhaps she thinks that my bad luck-good luck penchant won't kick in if I haven't a clue what the plan is." He shrugs his shoulders and signs the last sheet with a flourish and a beaming smile. "No more paperwork, hopefully."

Ripscale chuckled at the two young men, seated in front of him. They were young to be warriors, but they were. And they didn't demand the respect some would. They did what they could for others, while maintaining the bond of respect for eachother. While waiting for the King and Luna , their Little Moon, to get back, they talked and asked questions about their lordships, and what it entailed. About thirty minutes after they finished, food and drinks were delivered as well as a note from the King. He and Luna were discussing their plan, before informing the others.

"So, you see, if you cut the bonds of an alliance-if they aren't particularly strong-the other side of the bond can choose a new alliance to profit themselves. This happened with the all of yo-" An hour later while Ripscale was discussing the alliance bonds, the door burst open with Luna bouncing into the room in obvious excitement; Meanwhile the Goblin King entered behind her, looking extremely amused and pleased. "Sir!" the goblin behind the desk jumped up and bowed quickly, while the other two humans bowed as well. The King waved them off with a smile.

 _'Their smiles are more terrifying then their glares.._ ' Harry thought as he stood straight up and walked directly over to Luna, pulling her into a hug. All his worry draining, as he held her. "What's got you so hyper, Little Moon? You didn't eat any puddding have you?" He asked with a chuckle.

Luna's lower lip jutted out as she pouted at him, and while his eyes were distracted at the sight, she smirked and said, "No, Harry. I haven't ate any pudding. We finally have a plan. And I think you'll really enjoy it." She bounced around him and then sat in his seat. He turned towards her and smirked.

"What do you mean, _my Little Moon_?" He purred the last part of the sentence, and sat in the chair between Neville and her. He watched as Neville and Luna both shivered in arousal, if what his scent was picking up from the two. "King Ragnok, what's _my brilliant Little Moon_ been concocting with you?" He smirked, as the shivers got worse for the two.

The Goblin King had to clear his throat before replying, "Well, you see Prince Hadrian, we were simply thinking of sending you back in time. We don't know how far, but we figured you all would like to keep your titles, as well as your aged bodies. So, we can send you to whenever you all think it would be better."

Harry's eyes narrowed slightly, "What's the catch, King Ragnok? Will we be able to clear out the accounts here, and place them into one, when we travel back? Will anyone remember us? Just what does this entail?" Harry's hand immediately went to Luna, and the other to Neville, ensuring that they were actually safe.

Ripscale suddenly felt proud of this wizard. He was asking all the right questions, while ensuring his mates were safely beside him. He turned to stare at his King, and watched as he fidgeted slightly. "Well, you see. I want you, and yours, to start getting Goblins and MAgical Creatures more recognition. If you go back to before your grandparents died, Prince Hadrian, you'd be able to work with the then Lord Potter. You wouldn't be able to claim that title, nor that of Black-unless you contacted Arcturus as well, but the others are yours. You'll need allies while there, so maybe inviting your families into the secret you'll be holding onto will help out. Yes, you can do that. We would be able to make sure at least two goblins, would know who you three were." He stopped talking and stared at the Prince, with apprehensive hope. I could understand why he felt that way. "You may take who you feel is necessary, we know of your Godson, Young Prince. You may take him." Harry's eyes stared piercingly at the Goblin, and it felt as if his very being was being judged.

Harry felt a squeeze on both hands, letting him know they agreed. "I believe, that we have a deal, King Ragnok. I hope we do not regret this decision." Harry paused, looking at his Mates and thinking of his little godson. "I think that that would be the best decision we could make. I can put a stop to Dumbledore, and Voldemort, earlier." He sighed and pulled the Elder Wand out, he flicked his wrist and summoned his Patronus. "Andromeda, please pack Teddy's things, and bring him to me. I'll be in Ripscale's office, at Gringotts."

After sending off his Patronus, the group waited for a responding one, "Of course, thank you Harry." It disappeared, and then Harry turned towards the two Goblins and proceeded to question them about the procedure and where they will come to in the new time. Apparently, they will be dropped into the center of the Teller Hall on the day the choose to go back to. Which happened to December 18th, 1977, the last Christmas break before his parents and their friends graduated; as well as providing the escape the Lord and Lady Potter needed to avoid death.

Luna and Neville could see that Harry was grateful for this, because he didn't want to show up and tell his father and mother that he was their child and that if they trusted Dumbledore to protect them from Voldemort they'd die. They smiled at each other, and then gripped Harry's hands tighter.

They all whipped around to face the door as it was pushed open, their wands pointing at the person walking in holding a baby as well as a trunk. Harry lowered his arm and walked over to them, picking Teddy up into his arms. "Andromeda, I'm so very sorry that you have to deal with the loss of your husband, daughter, and son-in-law. Are you sure that you want me to take Teddy?" He looked at the strong woman, as she started to tremple. He moved teddy to one arm, and pulled the woman closer to him. "Shh...Andy, I know it's hard. You have to take care of yourself."

"Harry, oh you sweet little boy...your mum would be so proud of the man you have become. Please take care of that sweet bundle in your arms. I would be unfit to take care of the baby, it's been difficult this last week." She was crying as she spoke, and Harry felt his heart breal. His resolve solidified, and he pushed her hair from her face.

"Andromeda. You won't see us again. We are about ot do something that is going to change the world for the better." He smirked, and continued. "And not for Dumbledork's _Greater Good_ but for the survival of Magic and freedoms. Teddy will be taken care of by me and my two mates, Luna and Neville. I just want you-" he was cut off by the weight of her body crashing into his side, gripping him tightly.

She kept muttering ' _thank-you's_ ' and ' _you are to good for these wars, I'm thankful that you're going to change things_ ' and of course the usual ' _be carefuls_ ', before she let him go, and turned to Teddy, who was still asleep in his arms. Looking more peaceful than Andromeda had seen him in months. "He's content and feels safe with you, Harry. Please, save whoever you can. But keep you and yours safe, as well, dear Raven." Harry smiled, his lopsided grin, at her before passing the bundle over to Luna.

"We will. You should be getting home, we have much business to attend to before we leave. I can't wait to see you again, Andromeda." Harry gave her a huge hug before he walked her to the door and shut it behind her. "Ready when you are, King Ragnok and Ripscale." The Young Prince said as he turned towards the two Goblins. Luna, who was humming to the sleeping child, walked and stood beside Harry; meanwhile Neville was shrinking the chests upon chests that had appeared in the corner of the room, before packing them all into the undetectable-expanded mokeskin pouch that Hermione had left with Harry. After getting all the damned miniature chests into the bag, he walked over and stood beside Luna. His arm across her shoulders, as Harry's arm slythered around her waist; His hand settling on her hip.

The Goblins looked on as the family of four took comfort in each other; the infant burrowing further into Luna's arms, the two men watching over their loved ones, the young woman, smiling at the baby and leaning into the arms of her mates. They truly were one cohesive unit. The world was in for a rude awakening. "Come, we'll walk to the ritual room. It'll feel uncomfortable at first, would you like to change into something different, before you are sent back?" King Ragnok's eyes glinted in malicious glee. They didn't need to guess into what, they already knew. He wanted them to show up, like the warriors they are. They nodded their heads before going into a bathroom, changing quickly; even putting Teddy in a baby set of armor.

Harry joked, "Would you like to bloody us up, too?" The King's eyes widened and a toothy grin spread across his face and Harry looked at his too eager face. Harry shivered at the look, but couldn't contain his own excitement.

"Luna, would it turn out badly if we went in, looking like we're fresh out of battle?" Neville, always the strategist, asked. When Luna shook her head, as she watched the child, Neville turned towards Harry. "I say, why not give these people a fright?" Harry gave a hearty chuckle.

The two Goblins, who looked like they were just given present early, looked at each other before King Ragnok spoke, "We could cause some injuries, and spill a little blood." His smirk grew malicious, "I cannot wait to watch what happens, and yes. We will be the two Goblins who'll remember who you four are. Do not fret." Harry's head bobbed once.

Suddenly, the two wizards and a witch-still carrying the child- were 'duelling' with two master Goblins. Letting some of the spells hit them. Some being absorbed into the armor, some bypassing the armor and injuring them. Luna kept a shield up some of the time, to make it seem as if the two men were protecting the female and child.


	5. Bloody, Travelling, Surprise!

**Betrayal, Secrets, and Time**

 **By Lyz135**

 **Title: Betrayal, Secrets, and Time**

 **Author: Lyz135**

 **Type: Time-travel! fic/ Super! Harry/ Dumbledore/Weasley (minus twins)! Bashing, Lurry!ship**

 **Relationships: Harry/Luna/Neville, Sirius/OC, Blaise/Daphne, Fred/Hermione/George, others TBA...**

 **Summary:** **A few hours after the Battle of Hogwarts (book version just a bit more intense, the movie version is very anticlimactic and boring) Harry receives a letter from Gringotts, summoning him immediately. During the meeting, many things are brought to the forefront leaving Harry feeling broken and betrayed. "Savior of the Wizarding World...Hah! Nothing more than a naïve boy."**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **I have not, and will not, ever own any rights to the characters that JK Rowling has created and used her own plot, anything you may recognize goes to the infamous author. However, I do have a few of my own characters joining the fray and a new plot. THIS IS MY DISCAIMER FOR THE ENTIRE STORY.**_

"regular speak"

' _thoughts_ '

" _ **parseltongue**_ "

( _dedication to the books in which they came from_ )

Lists

 **"Foreign Languages"**

 _ **Devine Entity/Deity Speaking**_

 **A/N: Review Response below.**

 _ **Beth5527:**_ **I appreciate your approval of this story, and I hope that my works continue to grow better. I hope that this story manages to keep your attention.**

 _ **mckertis:**_ **I simply did not want all four chapters to be one long chapter altogether. I prefer smaller chapters, because they maintain a schedule and way of writing. It takes a certain amount of precision and thought process, when it comes to me planning my stories. I make my chapters between 3,000 and 6,000 words long for that purpose.**

 _ **Guest:**_ **It took quite a bit of time to think of something original, but with a few basic cliches, you know? The Wizarding World Rumor Mill must be going crazy, with the bonded triad of** _ **The**_ **'Crown Prince Vox Dracones' arriving as they had. Anyways, I'm grateful that you like it. I hope you like this chapter, I had to think long and hard how to set it up just right.**

 _ **Silvermane1:**_ **Thank you, very much.**

 **A/N: My thoughts(:**

 **Hello Readers, I hope you all have gotten ensnared by my recent writing. I sincerely hope that you never bore of this story; but alas, sometimes people just get bored of reading sometimes. I take no offense! I hope that you all review at the end of the chapters, so that I know how you all feel about the story. I also ask that you give your own opinions of the going ons in this story. Yes, I have a somewhat formed plan on how to write this, but this story is purely for the readers. If you have an idea, and you want to see if I have the ability to incorporate it into the story, I will try my very best. I also want you all to know, I will allow any form of criticism, so long as it is not cruel and you explain why you are criticizing my works-it will definitely help to make my writing better. Besides those points, I think I'm done talking...well typing. Have a good day, and enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 5) Bloody, Travelling, Surprise!**

As soon as the mockbattle was finished, they all looked like they had just had the most intense battle of their lives. The two Goblins were shocked at the amount of power, speed, and agility the three humans had. They were even shocked that almost every single spell that Luna cast had hit them, as well as her ability to keep the child asleep and safe in her arms as she dueled fiercely. The two men had been hit by quite a few curses and spells, due to them watching Luna. But they were equally as fierce, and even at points better than the Goblins. Which left all of them, bleeding and tired. The three humans were producing an aura of a confident warrior, and the goblins decided to send them off now.

Before the warriors could do anything, they were watching their world spin before their eyes. They watched in rewind; Each others childhoods, each others highs and lows. Then they watched their births, each a bit disturbed at that image. Finally, they felt like they were dropped out of the air. Which was most accurate because suddenly Harry's feet hit the ground while Luna landed unsteadily and leaned against him, as she tried to gain her equilibrium back; meanwhile Neville, who had been holding onto a sword and cleaning it off, slammed into the ground and rolled to his knees in front them. Teddy was still peacefully asleep in Luna's arms, a few scratches littering his body.

Harry was emitting an aura, even though he didn't realize it, that made it aware that they had just fought a battle and survived. His arm automatically surrounded the blonde leaning against him and then used his free hand to grip the kneeling man, pulling him into the embrace. Everyone watching saw his shoulders start to shake, and assumed that it was because he was crying with tears of relief, but two goblins who were watching their entrance knew it was because he was laughing.

Eventually they separated from the hug but not from the blonde. The man who had been kneeling had his arm wrapped around the girl's shoulders, as the man exuding the aura had his hand wrapped around her waist. The child, thankfully not badly injured, was still peacefully sleeping in the woman's arms. Harry's eyes flickered across the faces of those staring at the people who were watching their procession move deeper into the bank. "Prince Vox Dracones!" Came from a younger Ragnok, who wasn't the king yet. With a small smirk on his face, he asked, "What happened to you, Young Prince?"

Harry fought the smirk that wanted to slide onto his face; with his face remaining stoic, he replied. "Just a group of people, they attacked my home. They are no more, of course. You don't get to attack my mates, and child, and get away with it." He bowed to the Goblin. "A pleasure as always, Master Goblin Ragnok. May we proceed to your office? This crowd is much to close for my liking." His arm tightened around Luna, and he felt the tension running through his other Mate's arm.

Returning the bow, he gestured for them to follow him. They did so quickly, knowing that if they took their time, they would be hounded by the people and possibly the press. "Ragnok, you are definitely a cruel Goblin. Calling out the Big Title, like that." Luna said, in her whimsical tone. Earning a chuckle from the Goblin and a glare from Harry.

"Oh, do stop the glaring. It doesn't look good on you." Neville said, patting Harry's shoulder. Harry sighed, and let a laugh out, as his body started to relax. Neville looked to Ragnok. "That was cruel, to send us completely unprepared. But I enjoyed it."

They stepped into the office and awaited Ripscale to enter, because they all needed to be there to discuss the next few steps in the plan to implement. Ripscale entered, with trays of food and drinks. As well as empty folders, that they would place all the signed papers into. And putting a Goblin-made 'Notice-Me-Not' on certain papers, until they made the decision to meet with their respective families. Preferably all on the same day, if they decide to bring them into the secret. There were only so many times they could let the memories of the War be played out in front of them, before they went crazy.

" _My Little Moon_ , what path shall we take?" Harry asked as soon as they were all seated and relaxed into their seats.

He noticed her shiver again at the purr of her nickname. A little breathless, she replied, "We shall call forth a meeting with our families. At the Vox Dracones Castle, and we will only show them the memories once. Ragnok, and Ripscale, shall join us. Shall we call Teddy's grandma and her family, Tonks and Ted?" She looked down at the peaceful baby, with relaxed and happy smile on her face.

Harry watched her as she stared down at his godson, and was eternally grateful that she was one of his chosen mates. He looked at Neville, and saw him nod his head to Luna's question. "Of course we will, Little Moon. My Warrior, you and Little Moon will have to take on a new name in this time. What will it be?"

"Guinevere Vox Dracones, for me, of course. Teddy's will be, Edward Vox Dracones. Nev?" Luna answered, for her and the baby. Harry's heart swelled, with the fact that she was taking on his last name. As he turned to Neville, and saw the young man staring at him intently.

"I'll be...Markus Vox Dracones. You already announced we were mated. Best to keep your last name, Hadrian. That's a nice ring to it. Hadrian Vox Dracones." Neville nodded his head in acceptance, and Harry felt an overwhelming need to claim his mates. But he stamped it down. Now was definitely not the time.

"Ragnok...I'd like for you to take care of the Vox Dracones wealth and Estate." Harry said instantly. "My other accounts can be handled by Ripscale." Harry looked at Neville, and asked for the bag. "Nev, which ones are the Library Chests and Familiars Chests? Those ones will stay in our bags, along with the Armor, Wardrobe, and Weapons Chests."

"Color-coded Harry. Light brown is money, Black is the Families Libraries, Red is Armor, Dark brown is Weapons, Tan is Familiars, White is wardrobe, Teddy's trunk is Blue, Orange w/ family crests are filled with Heirlooms, Yellow with family crests are filled with Wands." Neville spoke, fluidly but quickly.

Harry nodded. He kept two light brown chests, the blue trunk, all twelve black trunks in the bag, all the tan, white, red and dark brown chests remained in the mokeskin bag. That still left about 78 trunks to be deposited. Harry chuckled. "Anyway you can put all of this into the Vox Dracones? And the amount that's in there now spilt into 3 personal accounts? One each for Edward Vox Drocones, Guinevere Vox Dracones, and Markus Vox Dracones. And deposit a chest into each of your own personal accounts." He was getting incredulous looks from each of the rooms occupants. "What? We've got a long time ahead of us, and I say we live it to our best abilities. We will do everything we possibly can, together. Even our two Goblin...friends."

"I'll get that all taken care off, Young Prince." Ragnok said, still looking shocked, and then nodded in agreement. "We shall all take comfort in the fact that we have our memories, and people who care for us." He turned to Ripscale, and smirked, "King Clinknut, shall be getting anxious as to why you have remained in my office Ripscale. We shall endeavor to send off our guests and return to work. Prince Hadrian, Lady Guinevere and Sir Markus, I hope you all have a wonderful day. If you stop at Working Elves, you shall be able to "adopt" your elves. You'll need a lot. Good day, and enjoy Diagon Alley."

Luna bounced out of her seat, gave a curtsy and stepped towards the door. Neville, and Harry, both followed her actions-bowing instead of curtsying, of course. Luna looked them over, and smirked, "Hadrian we're still a mess, we shall have to wait until we get home to clean up."

"Guinevere, I think we should do our shopping after we get the elves. That way they can take it back and set the rooms up." He looked down to her, and smiled. He was excited, and he could tell his two mates were as well.

Neville, still feeling the grief of a war, had yet to crack a full smile; but his eyes glittered with amusement and mirth. "Hadrian, we have a castle. That means a lot of furniture and elves are needed. Thank Merlin you kept two of the bigger Tan chests." He chuckled slightly. "Let's go!" He grabbed Luna's hand and started walking towards the Elf Shop, while Harry walked behind them. Harry admired there walking frames, and was most content to walk behind them.

"Markus, slow down, lest she drop Edward." It felt weird being so formal, but harry was resolute to sound like the Prince he was supposed to be raised as. He wuickly walked up to them both, as they entered the shop.

"Hello, may I help you?" A young woman asked, she was tending to a baby elf that was trying to climb a shelf.

"Yes, I have need of 16 of your best adult elves. We need a few good in certain areas. Such as Kitchen, Cleaning, Gardens/Grounds, Personal/Medical, Nanny, Security, Librarian, and Magical Creatures. I would also like to have 8 of the training elves, as well as 7 infant elves. Mates are allowed." He looked at Luna and smirked. That should definitely be enough for the castle.

' _Perhaps I'll give a full wing to the Elves. Have them study proper english, etiquette, and have a place for themselves and their young. Hmm...Yes!_ '

The woman looked at him in shock, wondering why such a young man would need so many elves, but not questioning him. She had called for the elves and collected the young, and infantile, elves. "Your total, sir, is 330 Galleons.." She glanced up at him, and watched as he counted out the last few coins. "Thank you, sir."

Harry nodded as he turned to the elves, immediately putting up a privacy barrier. "I need three elves, two mature and one training, to go back a clean the castle." He pauses for a second to find the information about the Castle, "Vox Dracones Castle is located on Drake's Island." He watches as three elves leave and starts talking again, "I need three elves, all mature, to go to the castle and study the defences. You three will be the Security Group. Another 3, two mature and one training, to care for the gardens and the grounds. I need two elves, one mature and one training, for the kitchens. Then, I need a trained elf and a training elf to maintain watch over the Library. I'll need three mature elves to be personal elves. To watch over the young elves, and the baby, we need two mature elves and two training elves. And finally, we need two mature elves and two training elves to take care of and watch over the magical creatures on our lands."

Harry's throat hurt from all the talking, so he took a break and looked at his mates. "Well, Hadrian, we definitely will have a fantastic home now. It shouldn't be too quiet." Neville said with a chuckle, before clapping a hand to Hadrian's shoulder. Whilst guiding them out of the store, Markus tore down the barrier.

"We need furniture. Let's go stop at all the available furniture stores. I'm sure we have a lotto pick up." Luna stated and bounced off towards the first furniture store she saw. The boys following behind her quickly. When they got to the store, Luna placed the sleeping baby boy in Hadrian's arms and dragged Neville off to start selecting all of the necessary furniture. as well as grabbing enough to make an entire elf community out of an unused wing of the castle.

 **-Time Skip-**

After a rather long day of shopping, with all three alternating between tending to the newly awoken child and carrying plenty of shrunken bags, inside of shrunken. It was so much that even the shrunken bags were heavy! But, at last, all of the furniture was finished being bought and they could finally step foot onto the grounds of their new home.

Luna, who was completely exhausted, still managed a bouncing squeal of delight as she looked aorund the grounds. Teddy, was pulling her hair, and clapping. While Harry and Neville pulled themselves up off the ground and started setting the bags down.

Almost instantly every elf, except the infants, was surrounding them. Eagerly awaiting their new orders. They had spent hours cleaning, and prepping the castle as much as they could. Harry smiled, and looked around. "I need the Library Elves, to come to me." Instantly the two moved, and stood as they watched their Master pull out all of the black chests. "These are all Books. I need them classified by magical inclination, then by genre, then in alphabetical order. It matters not, if you combine the different family books together. The only thing I ask is that all Family Grimoires be left on pedestals." The elves nodded and popped away with the trunks.

Luna looked at Teddy and smiled. "I need a Nanny to take Little Teddy here to a safe play area. Preferably, in the gardens." An elf pooped next to Luna and took Teddy, who looked at the elf and tapped its cheek, giggling. Satisfied that the baby wouldn't cry the elf popped away. "Next I need the three personal elves to step forward. Take all the white trunks and place them in the appropriate spaces. These are our Wardrobes. I need another Nanny elf, to take this blue trunk and set up Teddy's Nursery, it needs to be close by the Master Bedroom."

Neville grabbed the trunks that contained the Wands, Armor, and Weapons. "I need the Security Elves to take these to a training room. You'll need to ward the room. Please make sure it is a big room." As those elves popped off with the previous trunks Neville summoned the Heirloom Trunks. "These are specifically family-oriented Heirlooms. We need them to remain seperated, but on display. Please place them in a safe room. And ward it so nobody but the three of us can get in." A singular elf stepped forward and popped away with the Family Heirlooms.

"Take these trunks and empty the money out in the smallest room, in the Elf Wing, and ward it as well. Think of it as the elves income to get what the castle needs. I will add to it, once a month." Harry said, and saw an elf come forward and pop away immediately. "The rest of you, take these bags and prepare the house. I look forward to seeing it decorated. One elf remain behind please?"

Luna was looking around the grounds and started walking away from the area; meanwhile Neville was running towards the very noticable Greenhouses. Harry turned back to the lone elf, and stared at it for a moment. "Master wanted elf, Tipsy stay behind. What's can Tipsy do for you?"

Harry sighed. "Tipsy, I want you to spread the word that I want all my elves to speak proper english. That means a lot of study and practice. Second, I want you all in proper uniforms. Not these pillow cases. Third, I want you all to have the furthest wing from the busy life of a human, and make it your home, your community. You are allowed to Mate and reproduce offspring. When you are done informing the elves who need to know, I need you to place Family Portraits on the wall. But they need to be warded, so that visitors don't see what they really are. Can you do that?" The elf was nodding so fast that it's head seemed like it was bobbling. The little elf was excited. And popped off with the three trunks Harry gave her.

' _Now to find his godson and play with him for a little while. Luna and Neville are sur to be distracted until further notice._ '

 **-Time Skip-**

Some hours later found Harry laying under an Oak Tree, with Teddy craddled in his arms. Little did he know his two mates had bought a camera in Diagon Alley, and had just taken a picture of the two. The picture, showed Harry in several lights. He was a fighter, he was a lover, he could handle pain, and he had an aura around him that radiated even in a photo. He looked delicate, yet dangerous, wrapped around the infant who was curled against his chest.

Neville eventually sat down beside them, and ran his fingers through Harry's hair. "Hadrian, come, wake up. It's soon to be dinner. We should all go and clean up." He said as Harry stirred, and started to wake.

Harry groaned in appreciation, feeling Neville's hands running through his hair. "I'm up, Nev. Let's go check out the house, yeah? I've got to stop in the Master Office, anyway. Need to accept the wards, and put them at full capacity. Especially if we are going to have our plentiful amount of familiars running around freely." Harry finally sat up, holding Teddy close to his chest. He rocked to a standing position and carried him all the way up to the Castle; only passing the child to Neville when they entered the Greeting Hall.

"Tipsy," Harry waited for her to come, "Please take me to the Master office. And send my personal elf, please?" He was immediately transported to the newly decorated office, and turned to the stone wall that was covered in runes and gems. He heard the tell-tale noise of a elf pop into the room, "Master Hadrian, Marty bes your personal elf. Wes haven't done our studies yet, master." Harry chuckled and nodded his head in understanding.

"I just needed to know who my personal elf was, Marty. Hurry along and get all the elves trained up. And make sure to get uniforms." Harry said, as he stared at the wall. He lifted his hands in front of himself, one held his wand and the other about to be cut. He cast the silent cutting curse and placed the bleeding hand on the wall. The wards immediately attached themselves to their new master, and sprang to the defense of his home; Protecting all those in his dwelling. After the basic wards were in place, Harry immediately added wards specifically meant to keep people branded with Dark Mark out and many other wards that were made in the years to come.

After making sure his Ancestral Home was back up to par, Harry walked the halls trying to find his way back to the Master Bedroom. Agitated, and slightly annoyed, Harry called for Marty and asked to be taken to the Master Bedroom. Upon entering his room, he noticed that it was huge. The outside wall was made completely of glass and overlooked the West Grounds. It was a beauty. On the opposite wall of the Glass one, sat a huge bed-big enough to fit him and his mates. The bed was covered in Silver and Light Golden blankets and pillows; the bed frame, dresser, and nightstands were all black, and there was an intricate carpet on the ground that had swirling shades of Royal Blue and Emerald Green. The walls were done in a deep Mohagony color, that had a red border along the ceiling and floor. There were three doors leading off the main room; One for the Master Bath, one for the Walk-in Closet, and the final one leading into Teddy's Nursery. Harry didn't spend anymore time observing the rooms, due to him needing to shower and prepare for the evening meal.

Soon, the entire family was seated at a table in the kitchen. Harry considered this the close-family eating arrangements, seeing as they had a large table in the center of a large Dining Room that could hold up to 30 people and multiple ten-people tables bordering the Ball Room. It was a rather lavished home, but that was the style they had to live by with their new Title.

The elves had cooked a rather large four-course meal, that had just begun. And it was silent before Luna let out a giggle. "Hadrian, we will have to get used to using our chosen names in this time. Even when not around those who aren't in the know." She had spoken in between the few bites of food she had taken, looking as elegant as a Queen.

"Very well, Guinevere. What shall we do next? I'm thinking we study as much as we can from the the books we have here, before we begin sending Meeting Invites to all those needing to attend." Hadrian replied, his undertones sounding amused.

Neville couldn't hold in the snort of amusement before replying, "I think that would be best, Hadrian and Guinevere, seeing as we all have had our minds messed with. We might as well get to the point where we could all become Masters, or a Mistress, in certain forms of Arts."

With a nod, they all returned to eating their foods. The food was delicious; For the first course, they had Garlic Bread and Marinara Sauce. The second course was a called Bubbling Cabbage, it taste better than it sounds. The third course was the lamb-steaks and Kidney pudding; it was so mouthwatering they all had seconds. And finally was the desserts, they had treacle tarts, chocolate pudding, and cauldron cakes.

All in all, it was a very tasty dinner with a very amusing conversation. Throughout the meal jokes were made, laughter was heard, and bonding happened. The only thought on all of their brains, at the end of the night, was:

' _Even though Voldemort is at large, we will live a full life._ '


	6. Nerves, Family, and Hopeful Acceptance

**Betrayal, Secrets, and Time**

 **By Lyz135**

 **Title: Betrayal, Secrets, and Time**

 **Author: Lyz135**

 **Type: Time-travel! fic/ Super! Harry/ Dumbledore/Weasley (minus twins)! Bashing, Lurry!ship**

 **Relationships: Harry/Luna/Neville, Sirius/OC, Blaise/Daphne, Fred/Hermione/George, others TBA...**

 **Summary:** **A few hours after the Battle of Hogwarts (book version just a bit more intense, the movie version is very anticlimactic and boring) Harry receives a letter from Gringotts, summoning him immediately. During the meeting, many things are brought to the forefront leaving Harry feeling broken and betrayed. "Savior of the Wizarding World...Hah! Nothing more than a naïve boy."**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **I have not, and will not, ever own any rights to the characters that JK Rowling has created and used her own plot, anything you may recognize goes to the infamous author. However, I do have a few of my own characters joining the fray and a new plot. THIS IS MY DISCAIMER FOR THE ENTIRE STORY.**_

"regular speak"

' _thoughts_ '

" _ **parseltongue**_ "

( _dedication to the books in which they came from_ )

Lists

 **"Foreign Languages"**

 _ **Devine Entity/Deity Speaking**_

 **A/N: Review Response below.**

 _ **daithi4377:**_ **To answer your questions, When I first started I wasn't going to have a bonded triad-that part came of it's own volition. But it's going to stick from now on. Only the big Blue trunk was Teddy's, all of the other trunks came from the Triad's Vaults. No, the line has been dead for a decades-almost a century. So, they have nothing to worry about with the Vox Dracones family. Their real issue will be trying to get their younger parents and their families, and friends, to believe them. Yes, they will save Charlus and Dorea Potter. I think I answered all of your questions? If you have more, feel free to ask.**

 **A/N: My thoughts(:**

 **Hello Readers, I hope you all have gotten ensnared by my recent writing. I sincerely hope that you never bore of this story; but alas, sometimes people just get bored of reading sometimes. I take no offense! I hope that you all review at the end of the chapters, so that I know how you all feel about the story. I also ask that you give your own opinions of the going ons in this story. Yes, I have a somewhat formed plan on how to write this, but this story is purely for the readers. If you have an idea, and you want to see if I have the ability to incorporate it into the story, I will try my very best. I also want you all to know, I will allow any form of criticism, so long as it is not cruel and you explain why you are criticizing my works-it will definitely help to make my writing better. Besides those points, I think I'm done talking...well typing. Have a good day, and enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 6) Nerves, Family, and Hopeful Acceptance**

To the outside world it had been only a week since they arrived; But on Castle Grounds, which were under a few temporary wards that Luna asked to put up, they had spent two years studying and gaining a new repetoire of spells, potions, and charms. They also learned of the Political Society, who was important or not, Etiquette, the Mind Arts, and Mannerisms for someone of their standing; all with the help of their family portraits.

After looking through all of the portraits on the first day, Harry found the two he was looking forward to seeing. His mother and father-James and Lily Potter. They were the last in the hall, seeing as they were of the last generation to pass. It was finally time to come out of their 'hiding' now that they were fully trained. Their minds protected, and their abilities to duel eachother for at least an hour before coming to a standstill or, with some elaborate new move, someone won had made them a formidable opponent and ally.

They had written the letters they needed to send out to the people, and families, that were needed to make an appearance. They also made sure to give Teddy a tiny dose of a permanent de-aging potion, so that he didn't look older than the day they appeared to the world-even if he maintained the lessons he had started. The Castle Elves also made sure to make sure the guest wing was completely set up. The group wanted to make sure that everyone knew that they were welcome to stay, if they needed.

Hadrian looked up at his mates, from his late breakfast, they had gotten closer and he knew that he loved them both. He watched as they joked around and played with Teddy as they ate. He was home, and he wasn't going to lose this. As he observed his family, he took notice of their changes.

Gone, were the starved and wary children. In their place was a set of confident, wary young men and woman; who have all dealt with what happened to them, and grown stronger and closer together. Neville, now known as Markus, had worked his 'new' body and muscle into a mouthwatering state-that normally had all Hadrian and Guinevere drooling; meanwhile Luna, more commonly known as Guinevere, had formed leaner muscles in her arms and legs-she also had a taut set of abs that formed due to training. Hadrian had also noticed the effect his body had on his two mates. His body had filled out, and the muscle grew taut, with all the extra training.

Guinevere caught his eye, and smiled brightly, before standing up and scooping Teddy into her arms. "I'll be taking Teddy to the playroom. Perhaps, you should go find one our flying familiars and ask them to deliver our missives?"

Hadrian sighed, stood up, and walked towards the two, "Very well. I shall go and send them out. Please make sure the parlour is ready to accept gifts, Markus." He kissed Luna swiftly on the lips, and Teddy on the forehead.

"Sounds good, Hadrian." Markus pulled him in for a kiss, before departing out of the kitchen. As they left the kitchen, Harry opened a window and whistled. In seconds, Erebos and Cymopoleia-or Leia, for short; His shadow phoenix, and Luna's water phoenix-of which bonded to her about four months into their stay on the Castle Grounds. Neville's eagle, Osiris, dropped out of the air and landed on the window pane looking at Harry expectantly.

' _These birds are way too intelligent!_ ' Hadrian thought as he picked up the written letters off the counter and walked over to them. He ran his fingers over their breast feather, and smirked as they seemed to relax. "Okay, Erebos you'll take the Potter, Black, Longbottom, Lovegood, Bones, Abbott, Greengrass and Davies family letters, as well as Ripscale and Ragnok's letters. Leia, you'll be taking the Diggory, Davis, Smith and Tonks family letter. Osiris, you'll be taking the Lupin, Patil, Li, Edgecomb, and Snape family letters." He put the letters in the pouches that were attached to the birds and watched them leave. "Great. That's over. Time to get ready. Talia, Marty, and Tipsy," He waited a second for the elves to pop in, "Talia, please keep Teddy occupied until we call for you to bring him to us. Tipsy, make sure the other elves have the food and drinks prepared for the day. Marty, please take me to the Master Suite."

And with those orders, Harry and Marty were out of the room. Tipsy relayed the orders to the elves, who instantly started working; while Talia shooed 'Mistress Guinevere' out of Teddy's playroom so she could get ready for the day. Another elf, went to let Master Markus know that he needed to get dressed.

Harry had a special robe that he had bought especially for this moment. Like with his Rings, he was able to make certain crests become invisible until a time he needed them. He had all of his family crests, except Vox Dracones, invisible. He knew his mates also had all their crests invisible as well. Though, he wore the crown of the Kingdom. Guinevere would be wearing a tiara, and Markus would be wearing an intricate metal band around his head; signifying them both as part of the 'Kingdom'.

 **-Time Skip-**

In Potter Manor, on Boxing Day of the year 1977, the entire Potter family and their extended families were sitting around the dining room waiting for an early lunch to be served. It was silent, except for the low chatter of a few people-namely, Lily and James or Sirius and Remus. It was right before food had been deliverde, that three magnificent birds flew into the room. The Shadow Phoenix, flew straight towards the Lord Potter, while Osiris moved towards Remus. After dropping their letters off to them, the two Phoenixes flashed out, while the Eagle flew out of the open window.

Lord Charlus Fleamont Potter was not one to be taken by surprise, but as he looked at the seal on the letter, he felt the color drain from his face and his hand began to tremble slightly. "Remus, what seal is enclosing the envelop?" When the young man turned his envelop so that Charlus could see it, Charlus very nearly feinted. ' _What did the Prince Vox Dracones want with me, and Remus?_ '

He silently opened his letter, and was once again shocked. "It seems that everyone in this house is invited to the Vox Dracones Castle, as guests, and to hold discussions." He said, almost silently, "Remus?"

"It says the same, it also says that if there is a friend I'd like to invite I may." Charlus nodded his head.

"Don't lose that letter, It's a portkey."

"Dad, aren't you worried that this is a trap?" James looked at his dad in a little fear.

"You can't fake a seal, and you can't seal anything under compulsions James. So, no, I do not think this is a trap." Charlus looked at his son approvingly. And smirked slightly, as Lily smiled brightly at his Heir.

 **-Location Swaps-**

While the Potters had read and discussed their letter, the other families were receiving theirs. They all had varying reactions. Lord Arcturus Nigellus Black had received the letter, and immediately called forh all remaining Black Family members, except Sirius who was staying with the Potters.

As they were meeting and told to go get new robes, the Longbottoms had received theirs. With Alice being a guest for the holiday. Lord Julius Markus Longbottom and Lady Augusta Luneia Longbottom, were sitting across from their Heir Francis Algernon Longbottom and his girlfriend, Alice Prewett. When they read the letter addressed to them, they immediately went to prepare for that evening.

The Greengrass family sat in shock as the Lord, Brendon Jonathon Grengrass, read the letter out to his wife, Lady Malani Calla Greengrass, and his son and daughter-in-law, Jonathon Caiden Greengrass and Iliana Selene Greengrass. Then, as if water was thrown on them, they were all moving quickly.

The same happened at all the other members who were invited to the Castle. Those invited were running around their manors trying to organize their childrens wear or theirs, while also wondering what was so important.

News around the country says this is the first time the Vox Dracones line has emerged, and to be invited to their castle would be a huge honour. And you would be a social pariah had they refused the invitation.

 **-Time Skip-**

As the time neared for the first portkey to arrive, Hadrian stood closest to the the Portkey Entrance with Guinevere and Markus beside him, respectively. Hadrian's eyes kept finding themselves staring at his mates, both looking ravishing in their dress robes. He didn't realize they were having the same issue. A few minutes later a portkey arrived and deposited the first family.

It was the Potters. Hs mother was standing right there. His father, too. And then Harry heard the ward alarm. A Death Eater tried getting in. Harry's eyes slitted as the Potters looked around. His voice cold as he asked, "Which one of you brought a Death Eater? Dirk, bring the intruder." An elf, wearing armor, appeared beside his master. A struggling teen was trying to get away. "Very well. Back to your post."

"Yes, Master Hadrian." The Potter family turned their eyes back to the struggling boy, in shock.

"We had no idea, Prince Vox Dracones." Lord Potter snapped out of his shock, with a cold look on his face. "He wouldn't have been in my manor if I had known. Please forgive my ignorance."

"Dirk, take this Death Eater into a holding cell. In the dungeons, if you will." One second the struggling boy was there, and the next he was gone. Guinevere giggled slightly, as if amused, and everyone's eyes turned to her. "Guinevere, it's impolite to laugh when a guest is apprehended." Though there was a mirth hidden in his eyes, that Markus had seen.

"Right, well. My Prince, might introductions be proper?" Hadrian chuckled and the coldness seeped out of his face.

"Lord Potter," "Lady Potter," "Heir Potter." They shook, kissed knuckles, and shook hands with the three main members of the group. "Sirius Black," "Lily Evans," "Remus Lupin." Another handshake, kissed knuckles, and handshake, later. The entire group still looked stressed and somewhat lost.

"Markus, please escort our guests to the Ballroom." As Markus left with the Potter group, the Black Family Portkeyed in.

Arcturus and Melania Black, Orion and Walburga Black, Regulus Black, Alphard Black, Cygnus and Cruella Black, and Narcissa Black. When no alarms went off, he smiled at the newcomers. He waited for them to approach him. "Prince Hadrian Vox Dracones, It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm grateful to have been thought of during invitations." Hadrian smirked at the older man.

"Lord Black, I hope you'll keep your family well behaved. We will have quite the mix of people here." He shook the males' hands, and kissed the females' knuckles, before asking Guinevere to escort them to the Ballroom.

On and on the process went. Snapes, Abbotts, Lis, Edgecombs, Davis', Davies', Longbottoms, Tonks', Bones', Patils, Greengrass', Smiths, Lovegoods, and Diggorys, and finally his two Goblin Friends. As the last of the guests arrived, he could here his Basilisk, Ares, and his dragon, Apollo, roaring and hissing at eachother. He was sure his guests could see it from the Ballroom, too. Not only that, but their other familiars and 'pets'. The Gryffin, the Lion, the two Phoenixes, the Eagle, and a Sphinx. not to mention the herd of Threstrals, Unicorns, and Centaurs that were slowly edging out of the woods. The entire side wall of the Ballroom was glass.

As Hadrian walked into the room, he looked out the window and sighed. "Markus, why is it always my animals fighting?!" That set Markus into a laughing fit, that had caught the guests attentions. And they were staring at the in shock. "They won't bother you, so long as you don't bother them."

Guinevere came to his side and touched his shoulder. This was hard for them all, and they would get through it together. First though, a party, just to loosen the mood. Markus dragged them towards the buffet. "Hurry up, I'm starving!" Guinevere's tinkling laugh ereuptred, and the sound had set everyone at ease.

 **-Time Skip-**

"Prince Vox Dracones, I-" Lord Black started.

"Hadrian. Everyone in this room, has the right to call me Hadrian." The Lords standing around him nodded. He noticed that his two Goblin friends had vanished into a shadowed corner, hiding away from all the people for the time being.

It had been a few hours, and Harry had looked at four small children, at the beginning of the party, before calling Malia. Telling her to take the kids to the playroom. Now he was standing in a circle of Lords, and he smirked.

"Excuse me. I must go prep for the last of this day." Hadrian made a beeline for Guinevere and Markus who were dancing. "Get the pensive, Guinevere. Markus, make the table pull in closer." The two moved as they separated. Hadrian, was quickly walking out of the ballroom, and didn't stop moving until he was leaned against a wall in the parlour.

His heart hurt, everytime he caught sight of his mother and father. Everytime he looked at Sirius, knowing that if he hadn't fallen for a trap he could've possibly been alive. When his sense of smell picked up Lupin, he immediately was on the move again. He knew if he saw him, before the showing of memories, he would breakdown crying. He almost did during the introductions earlier that day.

He felt the presence of someone he didn't know step into the room. He cleared his throat and the Lord jumped. "My apologies. I didn't mean to scare you. Were you looking for something, sir?"

The Lord, Hadrian noticed, was Lord Julius Longbottom. "It's okay, umm, Guinevere and Markus are asking for you." Hadrian nodded and walked towards the door.

"Thank you, for informing me. We should get back to the party." Without another word, the two left the parlour and silently made their ways to the Ballroom. "Go find your seat, Lord Longbottom."

He was left alone, and slowly made his way to his two mates. Foregoing all decorum, knowing how much this is going to harm his mates, he pulled Guinevere into his arms. He didn't give her a chance to speak, he just kissed her soft but firmly. "Hadrian..." she sighed. Her head fell onto his collarbone, as he dragged Neville into the embrace. He held them for quite a few minutes, his guests watching them curiously; Wondering why the triad was being so affectionate, and yet looked so melancholy.

Markus pulled away first, though still reluctantly. He nodded his head at the basin that was positioned in the center of the circle of tables and chairs. Hadrian let go of Guinevere, and turned towards the basin. He conjured a couch in an open space, deposited the two, and walked up to the basin. He raised his wand to his head and started pulling out his memories. All the way back to the day he was born. He placed them all in the basin. And looked at the assembled crowd, who looked on curiously.

He sucked in a breath of air, and almost froze. "My name is Hadrian James Potter-Black. And these memories are my own. If you do not believe me, I will swear an oath now and when it's over." He looked at the group who looked shocked, and disbelieving of what he just said. "I Hadrian James Potter-Black, swear on my life and magic, that everything you heard and will see is completely true. So I swear it, So mote it be." Seeing as he didn't drop to the ground, that should be proof enough. But he decided to show off a bit and wandlessly cast the Patronus Charm.

Prongs, his father's animgus form, materialized and then ran around for a moment before turning to Hadrian. "There is no threat to me, Prongs. You may go." He heard a gasp from the three boys, turned his head towards them and winked. "I'd say enjoy, but you won't." He tapped a few runes and then immediately moved to the couch between his mates.

 **-Time Skip-**

It's been two hours since the memories started. They started out happy, with Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus all playing pranks and playing with 'baby-Harry'. Then it started getting darker. The Potters went into hiding and still fought Voldemort, then the Longbottoms went into hiding and still fought Voldemort. Then Dumbledore telling them there was a prophecy that had Voldemort going after their families. He wouldn't tell them what it was, he was keeping secrets. Peter started to be late, or not show up at all. Then Peter tell Sirius he thought Remus was the spy, and told Remus he thought Sirius was the spy. Therefore turning friends against eachother. Then they watched the event of that fateful night. Watched it through Harry's eyes. Watched as James, without a wand, went and confronted Voldemort to give her time to run.

Watched as Voldemort gave her chance after chance to step aside, and when she refused, he killed her. Finally they watched as Voldemort turned his wand on Harry. Watched as Voldemort gave a shudder to the look on Harry's face, and then shoot a killing curse at him. It rebounded, removing the split soul from his body. Half leaving the cottage, the other half combining with Harry. They watched as Peter ran in and collected his wand, they watched as Snape came in and broke down over Lily's body, and finally they watched Sirius. THe godfather of the child, walk in scream in grief-filled fury as he saw Lly dead, as well. They watched as he looked towards Harry, and heard the gleeful, relief. Heard him express his joy and watched as Hagrid snatched Harry out of his arms, and then they saw a wand point at Sirius. A wand they all knew very well. Dumbledore's wand. But they couldn't see the rest of him.

"Hadrian! Pause it please!" Guinevere cried into his shoulder, as she watched his childhood with the Dursleys. His treatment was worse than what some of the house elves were treated. Cooking at 4, doing chores at 3, being beaten for even an ounce of magical activity or even asking a question. Finally came the day he received his Hogwarts letter, his plan to act as dumb and not draw too much attention to himself outside of his own 'fame'. "HADRIAN...please...?" With that whimper his wand was out and he paused it, letting what they just witnessed sink into their heads. They were all thinking through hat they just learned, as they stared at the young man comforting his lover. He had pulled the silver-haired beuaty into his lap, and was comforting her. Though they could all see that his eyes were hardened, most likely due to his use of his Occlumency Shields.

After ten minutes letting everyone absorb everything, and comforting Guinevere, Hadrian flicked his wand and the memories started playing again.

They watched as he talked the hate out of placing him in Slytherin. Placing him in the house everyone expected him to be in, had made it so it was easier to stay under the radar. They watched as a Weasley, who obviously was only in the friendship for the moeny and acknowledgement, belittled a muggleborn girl. Watched as that Halloween, Harry forced the redhead to join him on the mission to grab Hermione. They watched as he jumped on the trolls back and accidently shoved his wand up its nose, then as Ron used the one charm he 'couldn't' do that morning. Watched as their friendship formed. . . .

 **-Time Skip-**

After 6 hours of watching his memories, he was an emotional wreck as he relived Hermione's death. As he watched all the people he loved die. As he found out he was betrayed and played with. As he watched his life be a pawn in someone's game. He was angry as well. How could he not be?! How did Dumbledore get away with that?! It's not bloody right! He heard someone clear their throat and Hadrian looked up. "So...umm...Grandson?"

Hadrian looked down at Luna, who was extremely stressed, but had falled asleep after the viewing had ended. He also looked to Markus, but he saw his anger was boiling and he wouldn't be able to contain his anger much longer. "One second, Calla!" An elf popped in, looked at her sleeping Mistress and then at her Masters. "Take Guinevere to my room. Change her, and make sure she has a Calming Draught and a Dreamless Sleep Potion.

"Yes, Master Hadrian. Shall I bring a Calming Draught for Master Markus." Hadrian glanced at Neville and shook his head, he knew it would not help him. He needed to duel, and the only one he'd duel is Harry. The elf popped away with Guinevere.

"Mar-" He ducked immediately, as soon as he saw the bright pink flash, he turned to see the couch disintegrate, "Bloody hell, this is going to suck." Not even getting into a stance, he immediately returned fire with an electric blue flash that was dodged.

Back and forth. Lethal and Gentle. Red. Blue. Purple. Violet. Orange. Pink. Gold. And, finally, the opening Hadrian had been looking for. He dodged, rolled, and cartwheeled to behind Markus. While he had rolled, he had freed his dagger. And now, he was pressing that dagger against his mates throat. Markus' back to his front, both breathing hard and Markus was still struggling. But due to his Creature Inheritance, he was able to hold him in place until he calmed.

"Bloody Hell, _mea eques auratus*_ ," Hadrian looked around, still trying to catch his breath, and look at the damage they had done. Markus sagged in Hadrian's arms, but he was not let go. Hadrian noticed everyone watching them, with their strongest shields in place. They were in a panicked shock, but were coming out of hit. "Are you good?"

At his nod, Hadrian released him and put his knife away, and with a wave of his hand all the damage was repaired. "Merlin's Saggy Balls! You've got to teach us how to duel like that!" Came a shout from Sirius and from the looks of it, the other teens and even a few adults looked eager. He chuckled, and that chuckle turned into a full belly laugh.


	7. Questions, Arguments, and Alliances

**Betrayal, Secrets, and Time**

 **By Lyz135**

 **Title: Betrayal, Secrets, and Time**

 **Author: Lyz135**

 **Type: Time-travel! fic/ Super! Harry/ Dumbledore/Weasley (minus twins)! Bashing, Lurry!ship**

 **Relationships: Harry/Luna/Neville, Sirius/OC, Blaise/Daphne, Fred/Hermione/George, others TBA...**

 **Summary:** **A few hours after the Battle of Hogwarts (book version just a bit more intense, the movie version is very anticlimactic and boring) Harry receives a letter from Gringotts, summoning him immediately. During the meeting, many things are brought to the forefront leaving Harry feeling broken and betrayed. "Savior of the Wizarding World...Hah! Nothing more than a naïve boy."**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **I have not, and will not, ever own any rights to the characters that JK Rowling has created and used her own plot, anything you may recognize goes to the infamous author. However, I do have a few of my own characters joining the fray and a new plot. THIS IS MY DISCAIMER FOR THE ENTIRE STORY.**_

"regular speak"

' _thoughts_ '

" _ **parseltongue**_ "

( _dedication to the books in which they came from_ )

Lists

 **"Foreign Languages"**

 _ **Devine Entity/Deity Speaking**_

 **A/N: Review Response below.**

 _ **daithi4377:**_ **Not just Dumbledore, but Voldemort as well. Only Harry laughed. The younger 'children' of the group were impressed and the first thought that came to thier minds was that they wanted to be trained like that. The adults, are literally holding shields up while in complete shock at what they just witnessed. So I don't think they were laughing, but were too shocked to do anything but watch. But we all do things, when in shock, that are questionable. I tend to laugh, and do so obnoxiously, when I'm scared, hurt, or in complete shock. Yes, Peter was the Death Eater. When I said Snape family, I think I really only meant Severus. But thank you again, I shall endeavor to make it where he suggests they bring the Prince family into any planning they do. I feel like Minerva is too much of a Dumbledore supporter to be of any use to this story, at the moment. So I didn't want her anycloser to the Potter family than her role as Deputy Head will allow. I certainly hope Zachariah Smith won't act like that anymore. Bellatrix, is at this time, already Lady LeStrange. Narcissa's family is talking about marrriage contracts to the Malfoy family. And Andromeda is already married to Edward 'Ted' Tonks, and has a four-year-old daughter, Nymphadora. And the Tonks family is at the meeting. That is the plan. Take down the Dark Lords, and set the world onto a constructive path.**

 _ **Millie**_ **: It is quite unusual, isn't it? Thank you, for such a stellar review! I would certainly hope that families from all three factions would have quite a lot of questions; if they didn't, I'd be highly upset. I feel like this is going to result in a very long argument, between the Die-hard Purebloods, the Neutrals, and the Pro-Muggleborn Purebloods. Especially with Remus, a werewolf-which is considered a dark creature. Lily, a supposed muggleborn-remember she's a halfblood. Black Family outcasts, Sirius and Andromeda, and by extension Nymphadora-for supporting Muggleborn. Goblins, who are very much disrespected and ignored, are friends with the Triad. And Harry, who underwent a creature inheritance, being an Elf-Vampire hybrid. Let's see how this turns out! I certainly hope I'll be able to fit in the political aspect of what's needed in this story, but it'll definitely be there. I don't know if it will be a major play, or a background-'Shadowy' play. We'll find out as it goes. I haven't a clue if there are forums for opinion-sharing, at this time, but I'll look into it.**

 _ **Gime'ss, Mythrica, and Sylvermane1:**_ **I hope you all enjoy the story, and the many installations to follow.**

 **A/N: My thoughts(:**

 **Hello Readers, I hope you all have gotten ensnared by my recent writing. I sincerely hope that you never bore of this story; but alas, sometimes people just get bored of reading sometimes. I take no offense! I hope that you all review at the end of the chapters, so that I know how you all feel about the story. I also ask that you give your own opinions of the going ons in this story. Yes, I have a somewhat formed plan on how to write this, but this story is purely for the readers. If you have an idea, and you want to see if I have the ability to incorporate it into the story, I will try my very best. I also want you all to know, I will allow any form of criticism, so long as it is not cruel and you explain why you are criticizing my works-it will definitely help to make my writing better. Besides those points, I think I'm done talking...well typing. Have a good day, and enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 7) Questions, Arguments, and Alliances**

After his bitter-esque laugh died out, he looked around and caught his grandfather's eyes. "We have a lot to speak about. Please, everyone return to your seats." Markus, was still standing, hands still shaking slightly and eyes still dark. Hadrian gripped his shoulder and moved him to the couch. "There shall be no screaming. The Lady of this Castle, can hear everything. If you wake her, I'm not getting in the way."

The group looked around at each other, all agreeing with the rule. The deadly duel between the men was still on their mind, and if she trained with them she would be a force to be reckoned with. They immediately knew they would be in major trouble, so decided to stay quiet. It was quiet for a moment, while everyone gathered their thoughts, and the first questions came out:

"We can't trust Dumbledore?" Lily asked quietly. Receiving a dirty look from Walburga Black.

"What House Titles do you hold?" Arcturus Black, asked intently.

"Voldemort, is a half-blood?" scowled Orion Black. Dirty looks being turned onto him by his family.

"How'd you make it through all of that?!" came from a distressed Dorea, which was why Charlus was hovering close to her. Even though he didn't reach out to her.

"How does one simply have enough heart to try and stop another war against two Dark Lords, when you just finished one?!" came the sharpest question, asked by a sweet voice that Hadrian recognized. His head immediately turned to face her, and tears started falling.

"THe Daily Prophet says that you arrived in the center of the Bank, and had a child with you, but that also that you all looked like you were in a battle. Is there truth to that?!" The question was voiced by Charlus.

Harry hadn't been given time to answer any of the questions that were being hurled at him and their voices were starting to combine. Questions were being unheard. And if they kept talking over each other, a very pissed off Guinevere will be storming into the Ballroom. Markus had retreated behind his occlumency barriers, so as to not get a headache and to also place his new memories in the correct spaces. Finally, the noise quieted down. All questions had been asked, and Hadrian was rubbing his temples. He gave a groan of appreciation at the following silence, and looked around. "If you're done asking questions, I'll be more than happy to offer explanations and answers."

His face, with tears still rolling down his cheeks, turned to face the room as a whole. And his breathing almost came to a stop as he thought of what he needed to say, and how to say it. Almost ready to speak he glanced at them all, meeting each person's eyes fully before moving to the next.

"In my time, I was, Crowned Prince Hadrian James Potter-Black-Vox Dracones, Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Le Fey-Evans. I am, as of now, Crowned Prince Hadrian James Vox Dracones, Lord Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Evans-Le Fey." He smirked at the incredulous looks he was getting, before continuing. "No. We can't trust Dumbledore. He's as bad as Voldemort. Voldemort, and Dumbledore, are both Half-bloods. I've had some really good friends, and people that I thought could be trusted, helping me through it all. And I'd go thorugh a thousand more wars, if it meant protecting my loved ones. And yes, most of what they've said was very true. We had help from two of the Goblin Nation. I want you all to meet Ripscale and Ragnok. My personal Family Friends, and trusted advisories."

He watched as pandemonium started as the two Goblins stepped from the shadows behind Hadrian. Each wielding a weapon of their choice, and dressed in their Goblin-made armor. They stopped beside Hadrian and turned towards him. "Young Prince, we were not ready for such an extravagant announcement. We are honored, Prince Hadrian."

"Nonsense. Stop using that damned title. It's gonna come back and haunt me." Hadrian chuckled as he waved off the title. It seemed that the entire room fell silent as they watched their interaction. "And, please. Do try not to take me for a fool. I know that you were planning some form of an extraordinary entrance." Making the Goblins laugh.

Everyone was in shock, they'd never seen a Goblin so happy and open. Then Lily, the brilliant woman she was stepped forward. "I'm a muggleborn, though. How'd you get a title for the Evans name?" Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"If you don't know your place, then don't speak, you filthy little mudblood." Walburga spat at the redhead, her eyes gleaming with hatred.

Lily's eyes burned with tears, as she looked at the woman. But what the two didn't see, were the looks of incredulity from the Black family, and Markus gripping Hadrian's arm. Everyone was watching Hadrian, they could see he was struggling as to not hurt his mate. "Markus, let go. Now!" The arm dropped instantly and Hadrian was a blur, only for a second, before he come to stop in front of Lily. He moved his hand to her arm, and had to remind himself to be gentle. "Do not listen to that woman, Lillian Elizabeth Evans. For you are not even a muggleborn, but a child born to squibs." He guides her back to the Potter family. "Lord Black, get that woman under control. Or I'll tear her voicebox out."

Lord Black started for a second before whipping around to face the woman. "Shut your damn mouth woman, or I'll cast you out of this family. Permanently." He walked over to Lily slowly. And bowed his head slightly. "My apologies, for the way my house has treated you." Lily just stared in shock. Sirius had to nudge her in the arm, to get her to respond. After her response, he turned and posted himself beside Walburga.

Watching as Hadrian struggled to regain his calm, Ragnok came forward. "Madam Evans, you may not have known this but the Goblins have an inheritance test many of the pureblood know about. It's uncommon for a muggleborn to know about it, because they're told that they're 'new magical beings'. This cannot be possible. Even back in the old days the Druids could draw on ambient energy to help protect and defend themselves, that energy is what is named as Magic. So any muggleborn has to have an ancestor that squibbed out of a magical family, or has a family member who was disinherited and disowned from their family."

Lily nodded her head, in thought. "Ragnok, is it?" at the Goblin's nod she continued, "Well, wouldn't you be able to recommend 'muggleborns' to take the tests, when you first see them in the bank? They could easily pay for it, with the money they bring to exchange." At seeing the shocked look on Ragnok's face she continued, "Wouldn't that mean that extinct or dormant family lines are brought back to life? Meaning more gold and business for the Goblins again?"

His face broke out into a satisfied smile, and he nodded towards her. "Thank you, for that excellent idea. I shall endeavor to ask the King to see that it happens." He turned to face Hadrian and, with a sigh of relief, noticed that he was back to his calm self. Althought he could still spot the anger in his eyes. "Hadrian, I believe we are making progress!" He said in a cheerful tone.

"Yes, yes, my friend. Indeed we are. It's been hours, and the food and drinks have gone cold. Why don't we all take the night to rest. I would suggest you all staying here for the night so we may discuss this more." Hadrian looked over the assembled crowd, sighing when he noticed they were still broken in their factions. "I shall make sure the rooms-"

He was interrupted by a loud pop, followed by a baby's piercing scream, and ending with, "Master Hadrian, I tried calming the little master. He won't calm down, Master Hadrian." Everyone watching the scene, exhanged a look. They'd never seen an elf speak or look like that, nor had they ever heard a baby scream like that. Instantly their eyes turned to Hadrian, his boiling anger was still beneath the surface but he walked towards the elf.

"Malia, you have done everything right. Please, make sure a late snack is in each of the guest rooms. Then, you may return to the Elves Wing and rejoin your family for the evening. Move along now. Tell the other elves, I'll be making breakfast in the morning. They shall stay in bed and rest with their mates and friends. That is an order. Not a request." He took the baby gently into his arms, and watched the elf pop away. Slowly he stood back up, completely ignorant of the looks he was getting.

Markus observed all of the guests as they watched his mate and his godchild. "Shhh...Teddy. Shhh." He rocked the child while humming quietly. The entire group watched as the child's hair stopped shifting through a multitude of colors before settling on a very recognizable shade of amber and the curly locks of a Black. Hadrian held the child close to his chest and waved the guests to follow him. He didn't give the tour, but showed them the direct route from the Ballroom to the Guest Wing. He opened one of the doors, and showed the adults that their children were in one room. And then moved down the hall, depositing the teens and young adults into their rooms on the first floor of the Wing with Lord and Lady Potter in the largest suite on the floor, before taking the rest of the Lords and Ladies up to the second floor of the Wing. Depositing Lord and Lady Black in the largest suite on that floor, as well. The third floor and up were unneeded as of now. He placed a silencing charm around the baby in his arms, cast a 'Sonorus', and quickly said, "Call Tipsy if you need anything. Hurt my elves, and I'll hurt you. Have a good night, everyone." He removed all charms before heading up to the Family Wing, placing Teddy in his crib, and walking through the door into his room.

He looked at his two mates, as they laid in his bed. He loved the sight of them there. He quickly removed all of his clothes, and placed on pajama pants, before climbing into bed with them. As he settled in between them, Guinevere turned on her side and backed up against his chest as Markus scooted closer to them and wrapped his muscled arm around them.

 **-Time Skip-**

The next morning, after a night of reliving his life through nightmares, Hadrian woke with his two mates clinging to him. He smiled softly and slowly maneuvered himself out of their arms, and watched as they closed the gap between them. He quickly but silently got dressed before going into the nursery to pick up his fussy godson.

After changing his dirty nappy, and promising the baby food, Hadrian made his way down to the Kitchen. Immediately he placed Teddy in his highchair and walked to the fridge to grab the ingredients for the very large buffet he had to make. Before he started cooking the breakfast, Hadrian immediately placed some cereal on Teddy's tray; as the child started munching away, he turned the radio on low and began cooking. As he finished delicious food after delicious food, he immediately began to transfer the finished products into the Ballroom onto the buffet tables-with stasis charms, of course.

He hadn't realized that the time had gone by quickly, and he was thankful that his mates had woken up a little while ago-so they could place the table seating arrangements, the way he needed it. He, also, had the many round tables turned into 2 round tables. One for the teenagers, and young adults, and one for all of the older adults. Whilst the 6 kids ate in the Kitchen, with a House Elf watching over them.

' _I sincerely hope that this gets the adults and teens to work out their bigoted thoughts..._ '

He walked back out into the hallway, carrying the last tray of food, and almost dropped it. He looked at the source of why he almost dropped the last tray of food, and nearly started laughing. He quickly balanced the tray and leaned down, offering his hand, "Nymphadora, please, try to slow down. You'll have a better chance at not being clumsy." He smirked, and helped her up, whilst he stood.

She stood, and bashfully smiled, "I'm sorry, sir. I'll try to take it slower." He noticed she was embarressed, so instantly made his nose and mouth transform into her favorite animal-the duck beak. She giggled, and soon started laughing. Hadrian helped her into the kitchen and placed her at the table beside Teddy, as his face returned to normal."That was so coool. Can you teach me?" Her hair turned a vibrant yellow, in her excitement.

He nodded and whispered, "If it's okay with your mum, I will. Time for me to direct the other kids in, and escort the adults to the Ballroom. See you in a bit, Nym." He quickly left the kitchen, and had to wipe the few tears the escaped his eyes. He looked up, at the cleared throat of an older man; Arcturus Black. "Your seats are prearranged in the Ballroom. One table for teens and young adults. One for us older adults." He nodded, and walked into the Ballroom, with his Lady on his arm. And several of the others following them.

As he saw the last four children enter his vision, he waved them into the kitchen and their seats. He then called Malia to watch over them, before heading into the Ballroom. Everyone was still standing, except his mates. They were seated at the table. And Hadrian swept pass everyone and placed the plate down on a little stand, and made a few sounds-calling forth the familiars that could get in the house. His Basilisk and his Dragon were outside eating what the elves could get them.

The guests watched in awe as the familiars flamed/shadowed, ran or flew into the room; and as the plate was emptied immediately, before the animals disappeared. Finally Hadrian turned towards his guests. "Well. Why aren't you sitting?" His voice was curious, but his eyes dared them to argue with the arrangements. Apparently, Severus had the nerve to dare.

"I'm not sitting with these disgraces. No way in hell..." He continued his rant about the Marauders, the Gryffindors, the people he considered pests. And finally he cut off his rant, as he met the cold eyes of Hadrian.

"If you do not wish to sit with your peers to eat...then you shall not eat until you do." His voice cold, and hard. And his eyes sweeped over everyone. "That goes, for each and every one of you. Now sit your behinds in those damn chairs that have your name in front of them, or go sit in your room."

All of the adults watched as their teens, and young adults, moved instantaneously to their seats; all intermingled together. Hadrian turned his glare onto the adults. "You better move it to your seats as well. I will not have bigotry, hatred, and anger running through my guests in my house." The adults hesitantly moved back to where their names were located.

A whispered conversation, between the triad, had Markus grimacing; Hadrian chuckled softly, before escorting his mates to their seats at the table. To the shock of everyone there, the triad had not been seated together. Instead they were seated equally apart from each other at the table. The adults took in who their neighbors were, and were pleasantly shocked when they noticed their spouses were not to their immediate right but spread around the table. Hadrian raised a hand, "I know many of you are not friendly, but I must insist on civil behavior at the least and the start of new friendships at the most." He gestured to his mates, and smirked, "We have decided that this is how we will eat all meals, simply because it shows there are no betters in these meetings." He smiled slightly, "Please, be seated and begin the feast. Get to know your neighbors." He sat down in between his two closest neighbors, Lord Mikeal Davis and Lady Kailee Bones. With a 'Hello' to the two he began to prepare his plate.

The table was awkwardly silent, with a few questions of food passing, for the first few minutes. Then a throat cleared, from across the table of Hadrian, "So, what is your plan Hadrian?" Asked Lady Vera Li. And he sat for a few minutes, emptying his mouth of food and thinking an explanation.

"Vera, my plan is to flip the ministry completely. With my seats, and the political clout of being a Prince, I could almost succeed. But with the help of those that sit with me today, we could do it, without too much trouble. Of course, we'll need to work on Dumbledore and Voldemort. But we should be able to do it. Some news articles, much training, and our alliance-if that's what this becomes. We could truly be a force to go up against, if you all want that. I plan to take back Hogwarts, and make it the school everyone actually talks about. I also plan to open it up to muggleborn, or -raised, way before the age of eleven to introduce the children into their new world. I have many plans. But those are the main overviews."

Markus looked at him with a proud look, while Guinevere looked at those that were staring at Hadrian-slowly mulling over what they've learned. She liked the looks some of them had. Some looked uncertain, yet. But after multiple questions, and in depth answers given by the triad, everyone was mostly on board. Especially after the last question. "You said training. But to get to the level you're at would take years. How are we going to achieve that?" questioned Lady Augustus Longbottom.

Harry's reply shocked them all. "You'll train here, of course. While on this land, when that specific ward is up, we can spend years in here, while only days or months passed by out there." He smirked at the gasps and was watching the appreciative looks everyone gained. Their gasps had garnered the childrens attentions, but they hadn't been following the 'adult' conversation. "Of course, if you want months to go by out there," Hadrian gestured out the window, "then you need to bring your children home on-" Hadrian was cut off by a shout of pain, that came from the Lord Potter. He was sat clutching his head, and muttering about wards or something. Only those closest to him understood, and were in shock.

Lord Charlus Potter got up from his seat, and quickly walked over to Hadrian. "A word, before we continue?" With a nod, the two walked out of the Ballroom and started to converse. Meanwhile, inside Guinevere and Markus answered some of the Teens questions. When the two Lords returned, the guests noticed how pale Lord Potter was and how pissed Prince Vox Dracones was. Hadrian had a hand on the older Lord's arm, and it seemed to calm Charlus. "Thank You, Hadrian. You have saved my family from demise."

"Charlus, you and your family-as well as your three guests, may stay as long as you need." After receiving a nod from the man, Hadrian turned to the rest of the Ballroom, "As I was saying, it would be best to remove your students from school. They could take their NEWTS, OWLS, and Masteries after their time behind the ward. It is all of your decisions, but we must make it quickly."

' _Hopefully they choose to stay and train. Perhaps, we should take the tour and then take the kids outside._ ' Hadrian had finished his food in between the questions and explanations, as did everyone else.

"Hadrian, why don't I go to collect the kids and then we all go on that tour?" Guinevere said, and Hadrian smirked. She heard his broadcasted thought, and proposed the idea. _My Little Moon._ He smiled, and nodded. "After the tour, we shall leave the families to discuss it on their own." Hadrian watched her walk away.

"My guests, please, stand up and prepare for a lot of walking." As he said that, the children tumbled into the room due to the clumsiness of Nymphadora. They were all groaning and grumbling, about her clumsiness. "Are you all alright?" He asked as he walked over and helped untangle the group of kids.

With a round of 'yes', all the kids ran past him and to their parents-Guinevere stood in the doorway, holding Teddy, and chuckling away. After the reunited families, they went on the tour of the huge castle and were in awe of all the rooms and equipment. After explanations about muggle equipment, many found they liked the idea. They also came across the dueling room, the weapons room, the wand room, the heirloom room, the HUGE Library, the Elf Wing, the Infirmary, the Potions Wing, the 'Classroom', all the different parlours, the kitchen, the dining room, the Dens. Then they went out into the grounds. They saw the wooded area, the Lake, the Greenhouses, the Dragon Habitat, the Basilisk Habitat, the Phoenix Reserve, The Gryffon Habitat, the mazes, and so much more; they had also met the herds of Centaurs and Unicorns. All the guests were very interested in the Castle and the Land surrounding it.

After several hours of walking around, and seeing the place, many liked the idea of staying and training. Others were not yet sure, like Severus Snape and Narcissa Black. But they were all returned to the Guest Quarters and told that an elf will pop in to inform them of Dinner, and to deliver snacks. All the families held similar conversations, and those conversations had similar outcomes. They were going to accept this offer, and offer an Allliance to each House involved but mainly the House of Vox Dracones.

After the very interesting dinner, where all the guests and the hosts were all excited for the next day, when the training would begin.


	8. Training, Bonding, and Family Part One

**Betrayal, Secrets, and Time**

 **By Lyz135**

 **Title: Betrayal, Secrets, and Time**

 **Author: Lyz135**

 **Type: Time-travel! fic/ Super! Harry/ Dumbledore/Weasley (minus twins)! Bashing, Lurry!ship**

 **Relationships: Harry/Luna/Neville, Sirius/OC, Blaise/Daphne, Fred/Hermione/George, others TBA...**

 **Summary:** **A few hours after the Battle of Hogwarts (book version just a bit more intense, the movie version is very anticlimactic and boring) Harry receives a letter from Gringotts, summoning him immediately. During the meeting, many things are brought to the forefront leaving Harry feeling broken and betrayed. "Savior of the Wizarding World...Hah! Nothing more than a naïve boy."**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **I have not, and will not, ever own any rights to the characters that JK Rowling has created and used her own plot, anything you may recognize goes to the infamous author. However, I do have a few of my own characters joining the fray and a new plot. THIS IS MY DISCAIMER FOR THE ENTIRE STORY.**_

"regular speak"

' _thoughts_ '

" _ **parseltongue**_ "

( _dedication to the books in which they came from_ )

Lists

 **"Foreign Languages"**

 _ **Devine Entity/Deity Speaking**_

 **A/N: Review Response below.**

 _ **daithi4377:**_ **I feel like removing the bat from the family, will not happen. But she will likely be put her in place by many of the people surrounding her. Yes, that was Lord Potter's reason. His wards on his manor were attacked, and he felt it. As would any of the other Lords, if their homes were attacked. When surrounded by his childhood enemies, it makes sense that all Slytherin tendencies disappear and the Gryffindor tendencies reappear in him.**

 _ **geekymom:**_ **Thank you! I love when stories pay attention to the little details, so I try to keep them that in mind while reading. Lord Potter's pain was caused by his Ancestral Home and it's wards being attacked. As the Lord of the home, he was informed through his magic. And therefore, caused him a brief flash of pain.**

 **A/N: My thoughts(:**

 **Hello Readers, I hope you all have gotten ensnared by my recent writing. I sincerely hope that you never bore of this story; but alas, sometimes people just get bored of reading sometimes. I take no offense! I hope that you all review at the end of the chapters, so that I know how you all feel about the story. I also ask that you give your own opinions of the going ons in this story. Yes, I have a somewhat formed plan on how to write this, but this story is purely for the readers. If you have an idea, and you want to see if I have the ability to incorporate it into the story, I will try my very best. I also want you all to know, I will allow any form of criticism, so long as it is not cruel and you explain why you are criticizing my works-it will definitely help to make my writing better. Besides those points, I think I'm done talking...well typing. Have a good day, and enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 8) Training, Bonding, and Family Part One**

The next morning was somewhat disorienting, due to Hadrain activating the ward. After he did that, he had to eat a hearty meal and drink a few pepper-ups because he had exhausted himself. As he ate, he glanced up and offered a smile to his mates. Receiving two in return.

When he finished his food, he glanced at the big group seated in his Ball Room. He cleared his throat, and garnered the attention of his guests. "I believe, Guinevere has made the training schedule. And you may not like the lessons, but you better suck it up and enjoy them. Please, _My Little Moon_ , make copies of them and send them out to our lovely guests."

She stood up and magicked a copy to hover in front of each of her 'new students', with what Hadrian and Markus would call a malicious smile. And when each person finally studied the piece of parchment, they glanced with horrified shock. "You have got to be kidding me!?" Was a shout from one of the younger kids. And Hadrian began laughing.

"Sorry. But no. You will all take physical educational classes, art classes, political science, etiquette classes, Hogwarts classes, Durmstrang classes, and whatever else we can make you retain. I hope you are all ready to be completely and utterly exhausted, for a long time." Markus stated, chortling.

The guests were all staring, more like gaping, at their hosts and were thinking furiously about what this could mean. "Why are we taking muggle classes?" asked Arcturus. "There has to be a meaning for this."

"Arcturus, of course there is. You see, if you have a well-rounded study of the non-magical beings, you can hide in the non-magical world-until you are prepared to fight again. We'll have to establish outselves within their databases and things like that, but otherwise, we'd be perfectly well. You'll study the subjects non-magicals study that way you can take their GCSEs and their A-Levels before picking up more schooling afterwards, if you'd like. We encourage you to pick up something you'd like if you were stuck in the Non-magical world." Hadrian said, in response to Arcturus.

The elder man rubbed his goatee and nodded. "I have to agree, that it would be a good back-up plan-should something destroy all your plans." He studies the sheet. "Thank you, Hadrian. For your forethought-and ensuring we do learn everything we must."

Hadrian smiled briefly. "You're welcome. Now. Seeing as my mates, and I, are your teachers, we will be breaking you all into three groups. It will be like this, until we stop training. We will remain underneath this ward until you decide it is time to take it down. I will be teaching Non-magical classes, Languages, Potions, Light Arts, Dark Arts, and Defense Against Dark Arts. Guinevere will be teaching Transfiguration, Charms, Divination, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Curse-Breaking, and Warding. And Markus will be teaching you Mind Magics, Wandless Magic, Herbology, Physical Training, Weapons Training, and Wizarding History. It is up to your parents to train you in proper etiquette."

He frowned slightly, "While there will be hours of training each day, there will be breaks and snacks throughout the day. The training day will end at four 'o' clock pm. And the rest of the day is down time. Feel free to walk around the castle, talk to the portraits, and hangout on the grounds. This is your home. On the weekends, you'll do self-study and if you have an idea or want to include someone to this alliance, bring it up to one of us." With that he stood up and walked over to the door. "Now, you all need to break up into the groups. Please, do so. And your young ones will be learning,too. Nymphadora, will be trained to use her metamorphmagus powers with, as well as Teddy. Remus will be trained to listen to his instincts. And the other little ones will learn the essentials."

He watched as every person moved over to where their teacher stood.

Hadrian's group consisted of Dorea Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Edward Tonks, Severus Snape, Mariah Abbott, Kelcey Janston, Mino Li, Malania Black, Orion Black, Cruella Black, Kara Edgecomb, Mikael Davis, Valerie Caractus, Samson Davies, Malani Greengrass, Iliana Greengrass, Marlene McKinnon, Xania Patil, Kailee Bones, Edgar Bones, Brandon Patil, Cameron Smith, Lylac Lovegood, Joanna Diggory, Amos Limborus

Markus' group consisted of James Potter, Arcturus Black, Regulus Black, Cygnus Black, Andromeda Tonks, Sarah Abbott, Matthew Abbott, Vera Li, Samantha Li, Nora Tollin, Constance Davis, Lina Davies, Julius Longbottom, Alice Prewett, Brendon Greengrass, Devon Bones, Seraphina McKinnon, Abrahan Patil, Oliver Patil, Ysabeau Patil, Miguel Smith, Anna Johns, Xenophilius Lovegood, Jericho Diggory.

Guinevere's group had Charlus Potter, Remus Lupin, Walburgha Black, Alphard Black, Narcissa Black, Nicholas Abbott, Keloh Li, Caleb Edgecomb, Derek Davis, Leroy Davies, Carrie Nimbus, Francis Longbottom, Jonathon Greengrass, Amelia Bones, Eric McKinnon, Maliah Patil, Aife Patil, Joseph Smith, Kerion Lovegood, Pandora Bledwood.

Hadrian looked at his group and smiled brightly, pleased, and then beckoned them to follow him. He led them into one of the old parlours, that he turned into a classroom. He set the stacks of books in front of them all, once they sat in their seats. "With each teacher that you see, they will give you a stack of books. You will complete all the books, practice the application of what you learn in the designated areas, and once you complete one thing you will move onto the next. There is a lot to learn. We will not be playing games, we will not be pulling pranks during the learning periods, and we will not bully people. You will behave, and you will do all the work. We are on a rotation period. You will see me today, and both my mates over the following two days, and then back to me. You will get used to the schedule." He turned back to the board and started writing the lesson plan on it. "First thing: Mathematics, Second thing: Non-magical History, Third thing: Sciences, Fourth thing: English, Fifth thing: Languages, Sixth thing: Potions, Seventh thing: Light Arts, Eighth thing: Dark Arts, Ninth thing: Defense Against the Dark Arts, Tenth thing: Magical and Non-magical Creatures." He held his entire classes attention, with his natural charm and ability to teach; therefore when the learning day ended the twenty six people in his class had spectacular, in-depth notes. And a way better understading of what they learned.

In Guinevere's classroom, she smiled serenely, "Hello, my lovely students. Welcome to my cursing grounds. Misbehave, and you might wind up with a curse to the face." She waved her hand non-commitedly, "Anyways, You'll see me today, my mate Markus tomorrow, and my mate Hadrian the day after. Then you return to me." She looked at the stacks of books, before wandlessly charming them to float onto each desk. "You will receive stacks of books in all your classes. You are expected to read them. Do not slack. You will be tested. You will not perform anything you learn, unless you are in the designated areas. Do not test my patience, because it has spread far too thin already. If you bully, or pull pranks, in any classes you will be reprimanded. Now. . . Let's see how we will do our days together." She rubbed her chin between her pointer and thumb. "YES! First thing: Transfiguration, Second thing: Animagus, Third thing: Charms, Fourth thing: Divination, Fifth thing: Arithmancy, Sixth thing: Ancient Runes, Seventh thing: Spell Crafting, Eighth thing: Curse-breaking, Ninth Thing: Warding." The same could be said for Guinevere's class, though her class paid attention because her bubbly personality and their unknowing of how'd she react if they didn't kept them focused and awake.

Markus had looked his 'students' in the eyes and evenly said, "Before we even leave this Ball Room, you must understand that the majority of the training you'll do with me can be hazardous to you-if you do not take proper care of yourself. Therefore, you will eat healthily, you will shower properly, you will stretch and prepare yourself beforehand, and you will stretch and cool yourself down afterwards. YOU WILL ALWAYS DRINK WATER. Do you understand?" He looked them all in the eye and waited for them to answer. "Samantha, whilst you are pregnant, you will be given a shorter regimen until you can train at full capacity. Simply for the safety of the child." He watched as the younger woman absently patted her small baby bump, and smiled up at him. He nodded to her and turned towards the door. "You will all follow me, I will take you to the main training room." They followed him up two floors and towards a large door, that said "EXERCISE ROOM". He opened the door and led them inside. "You will all take a seat on the floor in front of that whiteboard, while I go and make sure that the gym uniforms are in the Locker Rooms." As he left the main room, and walked into the Locker Rooms, the group moved to sit down. When he came out he had a smile, and a marker in his hand. "This is a Non-magical object. It's used to write on the board. This will tell us what we will do on a daily basis. First thing: Occlumency, Second thing: Legilimency, Third thing: Weight Training, Fourth thing: Agility/Terrain Training, Fifth thing: Reflex Training, Sixth thing: Speed Training, Seventh thing: Weapons Training, Eighth thing: Dance Training, Ninth thing: Wizarding History, Tenth thing: Herbology-both Magical and Non-magical. We do NOT have time for you to mess around. You will do as you're told, or you will not receive the required training. These days will not be jokes. Save the goofing off for the weekends, and your own personal time. For now, you must stay focused. Do you understand?" With a round of head nods, and yeses, Markus continued, "You will read all of these books, and the ones you receive from your other teachers. Yo must complete all the books in a timely manner. If you need something explained more, you have access to the library and you have people who understand the theory surrounding you. Ask questions, and study hard. You will all be going to Hadrian tomorrow, and Guinevere the day after. Then you will be back to me. Worry not about your physical training, with all the moving to your other classes. The classrooms were spread out for that purpose. Hadrian is on the top floor of the castle, and Guinevere is on the ground floor, closer to the Elf Wing." And with that, Markus taught his class the theory behind occlumency and legilimency before teaching them how to use the muggle exercise machines, and ended the day outside showing plants and describing their uses.

Everyone left their classrooms, or garden, with more knowledge than they went in with. They were glad that they all made the decision to remain in the castle and learn what their hosts could teach them, as well as gaining some tentative friendships on that first day of training.

 **-Time Skip-**

It's been a month to the outside world, but on the land surrounding the Castle inside the Ward I had been 4 years. A lot had changed since then. Hadrian and Guinevere were expecting their first child, each. Hadrian was due in a month's time, and Guinevere was due in six months' time. Everyone in the castle was excited for them. Teddy was now four years old, plus his two years before the de-aging potion which makes him six now, and was excited to have siblings. Markus was overprotective of them both but understood their need to be independent.

Charlus, Arcturus, and Brendon were close friends now. Which was a shock, seeing as they are the leaders of their factions. The other Lords and Ladies were friendly, and seemed to have a closer bond.

Out of the young adults, Samantha Li had her baby boy and named him Marun Caster Li. The Li family adored the little guy. James and Lily, as well as Alice and Frank, got closer to eachother-and their relationship was flourishing. They were close to being engaged.

Severus Snape and Mariah Abbott, was a surprise for everyone. They were completely opposite from each other, at least that was what everyone thought. But it took the girl only a few months to talk the boy into showering daily and getting his nose fixed by an adult. Which the Marauders to get a stern talking to by the adults. Matthew had proposed to Kelcey, two years in. And they've been very happy since, with very few spats following.

Remus had finally started coming to terms with his affliction, and since everyone knew about it, could open his heart up sooner. This was a good thing because he started dating a Muggleborn, Nora Tollins. Leroy and Carrie had a falling out, simply because they started to drift apart. Their love for each other simply faded, leaving them open to others affections. Leroy and Narcissa kicked it off, extremely well. And there was talk of marriage already, after only a year.

Iliana Greengrass had her first child two years ago, it was a baby girl. She named her Daphne Iliana Greengrass. Her and Jonathon were doting parents on the little girl. Edgar Bones had started dating Seraphina McKinnon, but soon found himself drawn to Marlene. He found that, just simply talking to both solved that issue. And now he was happily dating Marlene, although Sirius hated that fact-he'd always fancied the one girl who could turn him away.

Xenophilius and Pandora, have weathered the storm so far. And their relationship is as strong as ever. There is talk of engagement for these two, as well. Joanna and Amos were so closely knitted together, you would think their bodies were attached. When they weren't in classes, they were seated somewhere together and talking about what they learned that day.

Cameron and Anna had gotten engaged four months ago. They were extremely happy, even though they always had an argument about something small. Oliver and Aife Patil, as well as Brandon and Ysabeua Patil, were celebrating successful marriages. Even though there weren't any kids yet. Amelia Bones and Eric McKinnon started dating six months ago. They complemented each others' personalities, and showed them in a different light.

Derek Davis and Valerie Caractus had decided they were better off just friends, but very clothes friends. They were seen helping the little kids doing their homework, and showing the young ones around the castle-many times. Regulus Black and Seraphina McKinnon hit it off, after her failed relationship with Edgar. They had both been looking for the same book in the Library. Ever since that, they have been inseperable. Though they haven't yet started dating, yet.

The frienships between the remaining three marauders grew stronger and their foundation was stronger. They had also become, friends with Severus-who took this opportunity as a chance to prove to Lily, that she was still his best friend. Seemed as if James Potter liked his actions because he, with his two friends, welcomed Severus into their circle with welcoming arms. Although there was still bad blood between them.

(THOSE ROUND TABLES MUST WORK! :D)

Hadrian was talking non-magical technology, and walking around the room. When hands raised during his lectures, he would call on the person asking and answer their question in more depth. The pure-bloods seemed to get stuck on non-magical technology, a lot. It matters not, they would end up with the knowledge eventually.

By the end of his class, he was starving and in desperate need of a comf couch to nap. So headed headed down into the portrait room, so he could have a nice chat with the Lily and James of his old time-line. When he walked into the room, a hush fell over the room, but he ignored it and walked over to their portraits. His mother was beaming at him, and his father looked nostalgic. "Congrtaulations Harry. You've avoided coming into this room for uite some time. Is there a reason why?"

He frowned and looked down, "I don't really know. I guess I was scared I wouldn't have you all to myslef. I mean your younger selves are here, in the castle. And we're under a time-dilation. So they are about your age now. It's strange. I'm training my family, my friends, and my allies how to fight two dark lords and how to over throw the ministry. But they are all still training." He rubbed his protruding belly as he summoned the couch from against the wall.

"Oh my darling, little boy. It's okay. We know it's hard. But you got this. Think of it as creating a better world for your children. I hope you have plenty." Lily said sweetly. James looked sad and wwas thinking of something.

"Hadrian. You're not aging are you? If not, then, please bring James and Lily of this time-line. As well as Charlus and Dorea. So they can speak to their portraits." When Harry nodded, and agreed that he would, he changed topics.

That's how Guinevere and Markus found him. Guinevere curled up on the couch, with her head in Hadrian's lap, whilst Markus sat on the floor leaned up against the couch. All sharing their experience of teaching their 'students.' They got plenty of laughs from the portraits, when something funny or interesting happened. They huffed and growled when someone acted with bigotry, that was rarely happening. IT only occured with Walburgha.

After a few hours of chatting with the portraits, the triad left the portrait hall and walked towards the Grand Stair Case. Hadrian had paused at the bottom of the stairs, and stared down at the ground, thinking furiously. "Guinevere, and Markus, I'll join you in the room shortly. I have something I must do." When they nodded, he briskly walked up the stairs and turned towards the Guest Wing. They went up and turned down the Family Wing. They stopped by Teddy's room, gave him a hug and kiss, and told him that Hadrian would be by shortly. Then the left and went to their bedroom.

As they were saying good night to Teddy, Hadrian had knocked on James' door, then Lily's and finally he stopped at Dorea and Charlus' door. He knocked succinctly three times, before backing up. "Prince Vox Dracones? I mean, Hadrian. What do you need?"

Hadrian smiled slightly, depsite the nerves he was feeling. He heard two doors down the hall open and close as two sets of feet shuffled towards him. "Portraits have summoned you. They would appreciate you all going down as soon as possible. Perhaps, bring Sirius as well."

"Will you be joining us?" Came the soft reply, surprisingly coming from Lily. "You look dead on your feet, Hadrian. You should be resting." He waved away her concern.

"I'll rest once I've seen you all settled in to talk to the portraits, if I didn't I'd get an earful tomorrow by them. Let's go shall we?" He offered his arms to the two ladies and watched as James and Charlus fell back.

He escorted them down to the Portrait Hall. "Isn't this your relaxation zone? I thought nobody was allowed in here?" asked James. And Hadrian threw a smile back at him.

"IT was requested that I bring you." He paused to fling the doors open, and said loudly, "More like a pleasant demand, covered as a question. Let's go meet those portraits, so I may go rest."

"Harry, dear. Did I hear you complaining about my question?" Hadrian threw a brilliant grin at his mother, who looked a lot like the woman hanging on his arm.

"Me, complaining. Please, mum, I have much respect for your requests. I've brought your guests." He said sweetly, and summoned two couches towards the couples. "Enjoy your conversations with the dead of my time-line."

He ran out of that room, as quick as he could, before heading up to his bedroom. He stopped in Teddy's room, seeing the light still on. "Come on, buddy, up in bed. You need your rest." He picked the little guy up and placed him in his bed, placing a kiss on his forehead. "It's a full moon tomorrow, isn't it..?" He climbed up onto the bed, "Would you like me to lay with you, Teddy?"

At the meek nod he got in return to his question, he leaned back onto the pillows and removed the blankets from the little guy's sweating body. "Tipsy, can you please make sure cooling charms are placed on Teddy every full moon?"

He pulled Teddy closer to him and comforted him, with a song Tonks used to hum when she was trying to calm Teddy. As the night drew to a close, you could see the family dynamic had changed drastically.

Though, Hadrian will never know what the Potter family, old and new, discussed that night; He knew it had changed things for the good. A good he desperately wanted, and needed. As his thoughts dwindled in the late hours of the night, his right hand carressed his godson's back and his left rubbed circles on his baby bump.


	9. Training, Bonding, and Family Part Two

**Betrayal, Secrets, and Time**

 **By Lyz135**

 **Title: Betrayal, Secrets, and Time**

 **Author: Lyz135**

 **Type: Time-travel! fic/ Super! Harry/ Dumbledore/Weasley (minus twins)! Bashing, Lurry!ship**

 **Relationships: Harry/Luna, Sirius/OC, Neville/Susan, Blaise/Daphne, Fred/Hermione/George, others TBA...**

 **Summary: A few hours after the Battle of Hogwarts (book version just a bit more intense, the movie version is very anticlimactic and boring) Harry receives a letter from Gringotts, summoning him immediately. During the meeting, many things are brought to the forefront leaving Harry feeling broken and betrayed. "Savior of the Wizarding World...Hah! Nothing more than a naïve boy."**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **I have not, and will not, ever own any rights to the characters that JK Rowling has created and used her own plot, anything you may recognize goes to the infamous author. However, I do have a few of my own characters joining the fray and a new plot. THIS IS MY DISCAIMER FOR THE ENTIRE STORY.**_

"regular speak"

 _'thoughts'_

 _ **"parseltongue"**_

( _dedication to the books in which they came from_ )

Lists

 **"Foreign Languages"**

 _Devine Entity/Deity Speaking_

 **A/N: Review Response below.**

 _ **daithi4377**_ **: I hope that this chapter answers some of your thoughts.**

 _ **Shetan20**_ **: You're welcome.**

 _ **geekymom**_ **: Thank you!**

 **A/N: My thoughts(:**

 **Hello Readers, I hope you all have gotten ensnared by my recent writing. I sincerely hope that you never bore of this story; but alas, sometimes people just get bored of reading sometimes. I take no offense! I hope that you all review at the end of the chapters, so that I know how you all feel about the story. I also ask that you give your own opinions of the going ons in this story. Yes, I have a somewhat formed plan on how to write this, but this story is purely for the readers. If you have an idea, and you want to see if I have the ability to incorporate it into the story, I will try my very best. I also want you all to know, I will allow any form of criticism, so long as it is not cruel and you explain why you are criticizing my works-it will definitely help to make my writing better. Besides those points, I think I'm done talking...well typing. Have a good day, and enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 9) Training, Bonding, and Family Part Two**

One morning Walburgha must have been feeling rather defiant, because as they were beginning to enter the room Walburgha started ranting about ' _pathetic muggles and their useless technology_ ' and Hadrian was feeling rather hormonal. His wand came out in a flash and his wand was pressed against her cheek.

"Walburgha, I suggest you shut your mouth. Right now. I am not in the mood to hear your consistent whining, nor your badmouthing. Sit in your damn seat, and I'll explain why we afe learning about 'Muggle Technology'." His wand dug a bit into her cheek as he guided her to her seat. "Please, everyone. Sit."

The group moved to the chairs surrounding the board and Hadrian sighed, rubbing his face in agitation. "What do you know about the muggle wars?"

"Well, I know that during the war against Grindlewald the muggles were in the middle of their own war. That also centered around the country of Germany." Answered Nicholas Abbott, even though he sounded hesitant.

"You are correct, Nicholas. While we wizards were fighting against Grindlewald, the Muggles were fighting against Hitler. Both men were commiting Genocide. Killing off people they dont agree with. Hitler was condemning anyone with brown hair, and brown eyes, to their death because he assumed they were Jewish. Grindlewald wanted to rid the world of Mundaneborns, and all muggles, because he felt they were beneath him." Hadrian leaned against his desk, before continuing. "The muggle world has weapons, weapons that we can't shield against. They have bombs that can level the entirety of Diagon Alley, they have machine guns, that spray metal bullets and kill almost everything in its path. They are dangerous, or they can be allies-albiet allies that are kept at a very large distance."

Walburgha's eyes widened at the amount of damage the muggles could cause, but still was able to keep her Pureblood Haughtiness. "Please like they could do damage to us."

Alphard lowered his head in embarrassment. He knew he had to talk to Arcturus and Orion over Walburgha's behavior. "Walburgha shut your mouth. Before you embarress our family any more. Hadrian could you tell us more? We know that it's not really your place to tell us the history, but I'd like to know more."

Hadrian chuckled darkly. "Oh, Walburgha. The muggles outnumber us. I believe it's one magical to 7,500 muggles. It could be more muggles to one magical. We are the minority in the mundane world. Your behavior is what will get you killed." He turned away to face the board. "Sorry, Alphard. But you'll have to wait for the History Lesson, perhaps go to the Library and look for books on Hitler, and the other wars the mundane have been involved in."

He flicked his hand and paper appeared on their desks. "Pop quiz on everything we've been over. You've got an hour."

After the classes, all the teenagers went outside to socialize with eachother and the magical creatures that were on the grounds. As the teens and young adults were outside, the elder adults met up in one of the Formal Parlours.

Hadrian and Guinevere were exhausted from the day of teaching, and Markus was keeping a watchful eye on his mates. Meanwhile, the rest of the adults were split into different and mixed groups. To the right of the Triad sat Charlus, Brendon, Arcturus, Dorea, Lylac, Augusta, and Constance-they were the closest of friends out of all the adults and were all discussing the Wizengamot and their Political Weight. In one of the corners stood Walburgha, Orion and Alphard-they had a silencing charm up and Orion was looking less than pleased with what Alphard was telling him. In the opposite corner of the Blacks stood Malani, Nirvana, Lina, and Kailee-they were drinking tea, and talking about how far their knowledge went. Devon, Abrahan, Kerion, Miguel, Jericho, and Samson were standing in the center of the room and discussing their careers. Sara, Nicolas, Mino, Vera, Caleb, and Mikeal were discussing about retaking their OWLs and NEWTs after all their training. Julius, Cygnus, Cruella, Maliah, Joseph, and Joanna were sitting silently on the couch nursing their drinks.

As everyone had entered the room, Markus cleared his throat-therefore garnered the attention of everyone in the room. "As you all know, the mail comes to everyone through Gringotts. And is sent at the end of each day. When the Lord of your House is called to the front of the room, he will collect all mail for their family. Any mail that was meant to cause harm, has remained in a vault at Gringotts. You will all be able to obtain it when you leave the ward." He smiled slightly and began handing out mail to the House Lords.

"Err...Hadrian, I have here a letter from Dumbledore asking where my family is and why my child isn't back in the school. He's also asking about Lily, Remus, and Peter." Charlus said. "There's also many letters from Hogwarts for the Children. What should I say?" Several others, who had withdrawn their children from Hogwarts, also held up their letters.

Hadrian sat up straighter, and asked to see one of the letters. "You all simply right back, that you pulled your children from the school and went to a safe location. You can't tell anyone where you are, so that's all you can say. As for the children, they were all of age or you are the parents. Therefore able to pull out the children. Lily, Remus, Severus, and Peter-" he said the name with angered disgust, "were all of age, and made the decision." With nods all around the room, he leaned back into the soft cushion and as conversations wore on, his eyes started to slide shut.

 **-Time Skip-**

The day came. Hadrian Vox Dracones gave birth to a handsome baby boy. He had his father's green eyes and angelic looks, but his other dad's very tan skin and streaked hair that was curly.

"What's his name?" asked Malani.

"Caelum Hydrus Black." He looked over at his mates, smiling. "Guinevere, Markus. Can you call in their selected godparents?"

The two walked out to the hallway and called in Arcturus Black and Augusta Longbottom. "It's nice to see you well, Hadrian." said Augusta as she came to a stop before his bed.

"Augusta. A pleasure, as always. However, I wanted to ask the two of you a question. How would you like to become the magically bound godparents to Caelum Hydrus Black?" He watched as a look of pleased shock crossed Augusta's face, as well as entered Arcturus' eyes.

"The first of your children will be the Heir Black, from your bloodline?" He asked in a whispered voice. He got three nods in return, and the resulting smile shocked the Triad. "I would be honored to be the Godfather of this lovely child." And Augusta gave her own acceptance.

Hadrian smiled. "We'll do the ritual, when I have my energy. Now, if you don't mind, we have the Castle inhabitants that wish to see Caelum and then I need to rest." That got a chuckle out of them both and they went to go let in the rest of the huge 'family.'

Everyone held the little infant, even the youngest child. Harry had let everyone hold the baby once, before calling Malia to take the baby to his crib. His body was officially drained of all energy. Everyone left the room as he fell into a deep sleep.

 **-Time Skip-**

Guinevere was past her due date. And she was a very hormonal witch. The slightest sound made her send a curse towards it. Sadly it had been Lord Arcturus Black who had made the sound that morning. He had chuckled. CHUCKLED. But now he was staring shocked at his conjured mirror. His skin was brilliant pink and his hair was a pukey green. He was sure he'd never such a disgusting combination before.

Guinevere turned a glare towards the older man, "Don't laugh at the kitchen table. It's annoying." She said with a menacing tone, even though she was smiling. It was time for everyone to quietly, but quickly, evacuate the room. Which they did.

Hadrian handed Caelum Hydrus to Markus, as he walked ever closer to his pregnant mate. "Guinevere, my lovely, perhaps we shall cancel the classes and rest?" She glared at Hadrian for a moment, before nodding. As she stood up, liquid dropped to the ground creating a puddle. "Or better yet, let's just get you to the Infirmary. Tipsy, Infirmary please!"

Minutes later Guinevere laid in a bed, sweat covering her forehead and Markus standing back and holding Caelum. The rest of the castle's inhabitants were waiting in the corridor, flinching each time the heard a winded cry of pain. Hours of waiting for most of them, and hours of getting your hand crushed, finally paid off with the sounds of an infant crying. The sound rejoicing. Guinevere held the little girl and smiled. "Hadrian you already know what to name her. Let me sleep." Hadrian, took the little girl, as Guinevere fell into a very exhausted sleep.

While Caelum would uphold the Black tradition, the little baby girl would uphold the Evans and Lovegood traditions. Mariposa Lily Evans-Lovegood. She looked the exact opposite of her brother. She had Silvery, blonde hair with slight red streaks. Her eyes looked to have already want to take on the shade of Guinevere's. Though she did seem to have been cursed with Hadrian's creature inheritance. It made her look angelic, especially with her eyes and hair.

He took the baby out to see everyone, seeing as his mate slept peacefully on her bed. Caelum looked happy to see her, and Teddy wouldn't let her go. This was his family. There were already plenty of photos of all the kids and the adults, through out the castle. Plastered to the walls, to give them some life. It works. It fills everyone up with unbelievable joy.

 **-Time Skip-**

It was Leroy Davis and Narcissa Black's wedding day. Everything was owl-ordered, and sent through the Gringotts mail-box. Narcissa, Alice, and Lily had become very close since that first night they stayed in the castle, all those years ago(inside their time bubble, and only seven weeks to the rest of the world. Narcissa and Alice, were Lily's bridesmaids at her wedding to James. Lily and Narcissa were Alice's bridesmaids during her weddig to Francis. And now, Alice and Lily were Narcissa's bridesmaids. Davies' groomsmen were Xenophilius and Derek. The ring bearer was Marun and the flower girl was Mariposa.

As the wedding parties stood at the alter waiting for Narcissa to walk down the aisle, the attendees could see Leroy fidgeting. When the music started playing, Mariposa started dropping flower petals on the ground as she walked towards the alter in her silver-blue dress. Everyone's breathe caught as Narcissa began her descent down the aisle.

As Leroy caught sight of his beloved, his breath caught in his throught and his eyes gained an itchiness that usually came with tears. He blinked several times, and when she arrived at the alter he helped her up onto the raised dias and shook Cygnus' hand.

The wedding was short and beautiful, nothing like the wedding Narcissa would have been forced to have had she married Lucius. She was exceedingly happy, and couldn't wait to see what the future held for her.

 **-Time Skip-**

By the time fifteen years passed in the castle, only seven and a half months passed. But inside the castle many things had change.

James and Lily were on their second pregnancy. Their first pregnancy resulted with a beautiful baby girl, named Maika Alicia Potter. Their second pregnancy was just beginning. Francis and Alice had postponed having kids until after leaving the time-bubble. But they doted on all the tiny little ones running around. Severus and Mariah, had continued to date. There were many jokes about this being the longest courting anyone has ever seen. But the couple was exceedingly happy, and Severus had finally gotten down on one knee.

Severus, the Marauders, and Lily were all close friends. They got over all their issues a few years ago, when Hadrian and Teddy looked them into a room- and did not let them out until all issues were figured out. Though Lily and Mariah, simply did not get along all that well. But that was simply due to clashing personalities.

Matthew and Kelcey got married three years ago and already had a set of Irish Twins. The two kids were as opposite as night and day. Theodore Mason Abbott was tall, pale, and had dark-brown hair-with briliant hazel eyes. He was active and always running around. Seline Mariah Abbott was tiny, tan, and had ginger hair-with blue eyes. She was always lounging around or walking around with a child's book.

Remus and Nora still were getting used to their whole relationship, especially after remembering that an older version of Remus and Nymphadora had had Teddy. Though they didn't let them stop their relationship from getting serious. You could feel the love the two of them had for each other.

Leroy and Narcissa were simply enjoying the married life. They weren't planning on having any kids until later in life, even though they were planning on having quite a few. They just weren't ready to settle down yet. They still had a lot to do before that came.

Edgar and Marlene were still dating, although they hit a rocky patch when news came through Gringotts. The rest of the McKinnon family had been ambushed while on vacation. They were all dead. This had lead to the three McKinnons being depressed and being supported by the entire castle's inhabitants. Regulus, and Seraphina, were still dancing around each other and their affections-even though they didn't leave each others sides and were always in a secret alcove of the Library. Eric and Amelia were now engaged, although they were hoping to make the engagement last a little longer.

Xenophilius and Pandora had gotten married eight years ago and were now expecting their third child. Their first child was a boy, they named his Domeulus. He had a dark shade of blonde hair, silver eyes, and pale skin. Their second child was another boy, though he had light brown hair and dark blue eyes, and tannish skin. His name was Sebastian Derek Lovegood. Their last pregnancy, has almost come to an end. They knew it was another girl. And they planned to name her Luna Guinevere Lovegood.

Amos and Joanna had tied the knot a year ago, Amos had taken his wife's last name with the promise of their second-born having his last name. They were not looking forward to children for another few years. Cameron and Anna got married four years ago and had one child, her name was Felicia Ysabeua Smith. Oliver, Aife, Brandon, and Ysabeua had made a pact not to have kids until after they had all their tests aced and under their belts. So they were still waiting for children, but their marriages were as strong as they ever were.

Edward and Andromeda had been welcomed back into the family, even though Walburgha was still against it. Orion and Arcturus had bound her to the family's ancient laws. She was no longer allowed to speak out or act against the interests of the family, and by extension the Lord of the House and Lord of the Family Unit. She had been rather silent after that. The couple had had another three children. All males. They were named Kio Aquila Tonks, Phoenix Asterion Tonks, and Austin Julius Tonks.

Many of the new generation of teens in the castle saw eachother as family, so they didnt mess with eachother. Prefering to go out into the world to meet new people.

Hadrian and his mates never aged. Teddy had a multitude of siblings now. The oldest Caelum Hydrus Black, and his Irish twin Mariposa Lily Evans. Then there was Nikole Alison and Niklas Francis Longbottom, twins born from Markus- they had the unruly Potter hair, tan skin, turquoise eyes, and Hadrian's creature inheritance. Then they had Mikaela Rosemary Le Fay-she had Hadrian's green eyes with flecks of Markus' turquoise, she had alabaster skin, with dark red hair that was curly, and Hadrian's creature inheritance. Their next child was a squib child, but as loved no less. By anyone, and the one time Walburgha tried anything, Hadrian threatened to rip her heart out and feed it to Moony. She stopped trying to get rid of the child after that. Salene August Potter. She didn't gain the creature inheritance, because her magical core being to weak. But she was beautiful no less. She had bright red hair, brilliant green eyes, and her mother's structure. Making the girl look ethereal.

The next child, James Sirius Potter, looked like a perfect mixture of Guinevere and Hadrian. One eye was brilliant green and the other was violety, blue. His hair was silvery-blonde but curly. His frame was his mother's but his charm and beauty came from Hadrian and the creature inheritance. The next child was Luneia Venus Lovegood, the child of Guinevere and Markus. She had her mother's eyes, but her father's body build. She had her mother hair, but it was streaked with black. She looked just as beautiful as the other children. The next group of kids were triplets. Hadrian was carrying them, so there were less complications through out it. Though he was considerable more grumpy. The first one, Jasper Arcturus Slytherin, looked much like Markus, with the exception of his frame and the greener tint to his turquoise eyes. His sister, Beverly Karine Ravenclaw, was the exact opposite of him. She had Markus' from and her green eyes had and eerie blue tint to them. Her hair was black, and extremely straight. Her other brother, Gerald Charlus Gryffindor, was a perfect mix between the two. He had brown curly hair, one turquoise eye and one emerald eye, and his frame was a mix of the two. All three inherited their father's creature inheritance. Luna carried a set of twins, both boys. They would inherit the Prewett line. They were both ginger-headed, with light blue eyes-that had a violet hue to them, and their father's muscular form. They were beautiful, amd they had a smattering of freckles across their face. They're names were Avilus Markus Prewett and Brendan Hadrian Prewett.

Hadrian gave birth to a son who was announced a squib, he was devestated. He knew that when the castle wards allowed it, his two squibbed children would likely never return. And it shattered his heart. The boy was James Potter look alike. Even had the same personality as him. He'd miss that smile and the laughs he'd bring, but he'd cherish the time he has now. His name was Lucas Oliver Vox Dracones. Markus carried the next child, and it was a healthy baby boy, who had red hair and turquoise eyes, and Markus' build, but Hadrian's creature inheritance. He was gorgeous. He was named Seth Ren Vox Dracones. Luna carried another girl, and she took on her mother's looks completely. Her name was Jocelyn Clarissa Vox Dracones. And then she carried the last set of boys. Markus Remus and Severus Edward Peverell. This set of twins were due within the next three months.

 **-Time Skip-**

It was time to take down the Time Ward, and all the extended family was sitting in the biggest Family Parlour on the ground floor. Hadrian was beaming at the group while holding Jocelyn in his arms. "You're training has come to an end, my friends. My family. I am proud to say that you would all be able to live in the Mundane World, if forced to. I can also say that you are all master duelists. I expect you all to get Os on every OWL and NEWT you sit for."

Markus, who was holding Seth, spoke next. "We are truly over joyed with the experiences we have made and the bonds we have grown with each and every one of you. I hope that you all feel the same. Who am I kidding, of course you do. Now, we have one last thing to discuss before we lower the Ward."

Guinevere continued from her spot on a chair, her hand resting on her protruding belly, "It is up to you all, but you may take a permanent de-aging potion. To an age of your choosing. Of course, your children are welcome to remain in the castle under the care of those who remain here." She waved her free hand, and a tray full of de-aging potions floated around the room.

The Lords of each house looked at each other and then at the potions. "Guinevere, we keep all our muscle memory? We will just lose a few years of aging?" Asked Alphard.

"Yes, Alphard. The only thing you'll lose is as many years as it takes to go to a younger age of your choosing. No younger than you were before you arrived, though. Please?" She said quietly, whilst watching the children run around the room.

He shrugged, grabbed a vial of the potion, "How do I do this?"

"Just think of the age you wish to be again." Hadrian replied as he shifted Jocelyn and helped one of the younger children back to their feet.

Alphard tilted his head back and gulped the potion down. His face drew into a disgusted look, before his face scrunched in displeasure as his body reacted to the potion. Not much changed for him, but that's not the point.

"Did it work?" When he got several nods from different people, he gave his acceptance of the potion.

After his approval, everyone took it. Hadrian looked at his children, and the children of his extended family. "You will not be taking that potion, kids. You will all grow naturally. If you are pregnant, it will not affect your pregnancy." Hadrian said as he moved to the basinet in the corner of the room and placed Jocelyn into it. "I'll be lowering the Ward now. You are all welcome to stay in the castle, this is your home as well. And it is well protected."

He moved to the hearth and placed his hand on the Vox Dracones crest. He let all his masks drop from his magic and pushed it into the crest. "I, Hadrian James Potter-Black, Crowned Prince Vox Dracones, hereby Dismantle the Tempus Ward. So I say, So mote it be." Abrilliant flash of light encompassed Hadrian, and when it faded he was crouching and panting. "Bloody castle and its grounds are huge!"

He looked at his family, and smiled. Before scanning them over. Many of the teenagers, went back until they were nineteen years of age. They still looked stunning and much more mature. Then Charlus stepped forward. "I am thankful that you are keeping this castle open to us. I have found everyone here, almost as if they were all close family." Hadrian smiled brightly.

"Charlus, it's time to level out the playing field and begin to fix the Wizarding World. We will need these bonds, simply to support ourselves. My home, is your home. Forever. Now it's time to show our faces once again. Since the first thing we must attend to is the Ministry and the Wizengamot. All teenagers, need to take their OWLs and NEWTs. While us adults deal with the Politics."

The 'teenagers' all went and said their goodbyes to the children as the adults gathered towards their original families. Hadrian looked to Guinevere as he helped her up. "Are you sure you can deal with a Portkey and dealing with Politicians, _my little moon_."

She nodded her head as she stood up. "It won't be much more than a bit of motion sickness, Hadrian."

He motioned for Markus to join him by Guinevere. "Make sure that the elves know that we are leaving, and that they need to care for the children, Markus. While I make the Portkeys to take us to London."

He conjured up a large piece of rope and casted the _Portus_ charm on it, before holding it out so the family could touch it. They were all set to go off at the same time, into a large field. "Everyone ready?" He received nods, and he smirked. "Political Smack Down." And they were gone.


	10. Magical Surprises

**Betrayal, Secrets, and Time**

 **By Lyz135**

 **Title: Betrayal, Secrets, and Time**

 **Author: Lyz135**

 **Type: Time-travel! fic/ Super! Harry/ Dumbledore/Weasley (minus twins)! Bashing, Lurry!ship**

 **Relationships: Harry/Luna, Sirius/OC, Neville/Susan, Blaise/Daphne, Fred/Hermione/George, others TBA...**

 **Summary: A few hours after the Battle of Hogwarts (book version just a bit more intense, the movie version is very anticlimactic and boring) Harry receives a letter from Gringotts, summoning him immediately. During the meeting, many things are brought to the forefront leaving Harry feeling broken and betrayed. "Savior of the Wizarding World...Hah! Nothing more than a naïve boy."**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **I have not, and will not, ever own any rights to the characters that JK Rowling has created and used her own plot, anything you may recognize goes to the infamous author. However, I do have a few of my own characters joining the fray and a new plot. THIS IS MY DISCAIMER FOR THE ENTIRE STORY.**_

"regular speak"

 _'thoughts'_

 _ **"parseltongue"**_

( _dedication to the books in which they came from_ )

Lists

 **"Foreign Languages"**

 _Devine Entity/Deity Speaking_

 **A/N: Review Response below.**

 _ **daithi4377**_ **: Think of it. Where do most of the squib-born go when they grow older, simply because of the wizarding world's prejudice? Harry does not, and will not, ever disown his children. Think of what Dumbledore can do with this generation of children, if he can influence them. I've found that with Dumbledore's blatant favoring of Gryffindor over Slytherin, the rivalry just gets worse. As well as his prejudice that Slytherin House prodices only Dark Lords-these are only a few things I have in mind.**

 _ **Beth5572**_ **: Thank you, Terri. I hope they continue in the right path.**

 _ **Millie**_ **: I do that all the time, if I'm being honest. And then have to reread it all over again. Yes, they were. And yes, they will. The triad had, all together, they had 18 kids plus Teddy. The Goblins couldn't help anyone train, simply because they would have been sorely missed at the bank. And that would not be 'good'. Everyone who trained will eventually retake their OWLs/NEWTs. What better way to make a statement, than to have this new alliance be part of the most intelligent and powerful of them? If they had received mail from Dumbledore, then they also would have received mail from the Wizengamot, Ministry, and friends. Voldemort/Dumbledore won't know what hit them in the face, with the families "returning" to Britain. All children, who are fourteen and younger, will either go to a Magical school out of Britain, or be home schooled. To avoid drawing any more unnecesssary attention to the children. Families have the choice to hide in any world, or country, they please. We shall see what happens.**

 _ **mizzrazz72**_ **: No, they don't have too. More like they ight feel better living in a mundane environment, instead of a magical one.**

 _ **geekymom**_ **: And this chapter shall be amazing! This alliance is going to rock the Wizarding World.**

 _ **ellainaparker**_ **: Thank you!**

 **A/N: My thoughts(:**

 **Hello Readers, I hope you all have gotten ensnared by my recent writing. I sincerely hope that you never bore of this story; but alas, sometimes people just get bored of reading sometimes. I take no offense! I hope that you all review at the end of the chapters, so that I know how you all feel about the story. I also ask that you give your own opinions of the going ons in this story. Yes, I have a somewhat formed plan on how to write this, but this story is purely for the readers. If you have an idea, and you want to see if I have the ability to incorporate it into the story, I will try my very best. I also want you all to know, I will allow any form of criticism, so long as it is not cruel and you explain why you are criticizing my works-it will definitely help to make my writing better. Besides those points, I think I'm done talking...well typing. Have a good day, and enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 10) Magical Surprises**

After the portkey transported the families to the entrance hall of the Ministry, Hadrian righted Guinevere and balanced Narcissa. All around him, the members were righting each other and those closest to them. "Arcturus, shall we escort the teens to the WEA? While the rest of you, go to the court room?" Hadrian suggested. Markus had taken hold of Guinevere, one arm around her waist, and nodded his head once. Everyone broke into their groups.

Hadrian walked into one elevator with half of the teens, and Arcturus got into another with the other half. They all met at the WEA entrance and the group of teens started to twitch or mutter in nervousness-while others were trying to keep themselves calm. Hadrian smiled, and waved them into the door way. When everyone was in the waiting room, Hadrian approached the desk. "Excuse me, madam. Would you please give me forty applications, please? I'll return all unused ones." When she looked up in disbelief, he waved his hand at the congregation of teens behind him. She nodded, still in shock, and handed the applications to him.

"Make sure to mark all the classes you wish to take your OWL/NEWT in."

And with that Hadrian walked back to the group, and indicated them to sit in the desks.

"Well, you heard the lady. Fill it out, and I'll turn them all in. Hurry up." Hadrian leaned against the wall with Arcturus. "I sincerely hope they realize that they are way beyond Mastery level in every subject."

Arcturus just chuckled and shook his head. "Hadrian, there are thirty-nine teenagers here. All taught by you and yours. Of course they'll realize that."

Over with the teenagers, they selected all of the options. They realized that they had been taught on basically everything they could be tested on. After filling out the applications at different moments and gave them back to Hadrian. He smirked and walked up to the counter.

He stared at the young woman, with a straight face. When he spoke, it was in the most emotionless yet polite tone. "I expect all of my party to be tested and finished with testing by the time the Wizengamot inducts the returning families. Many need to be there. Hurry up." He twisted to the party. "Do the best you can. Get extra credit, and when you're done, leave in groups. Understand?"

He got nods in return and they went to the individual desks again, which had a large packet of paper sat upon it. Hadrian turned to Arcturus and led the way out of the room. After catching the elevator down to the Wizengamot Courtroom, they walked to the side-chamber. "Hadrian, this is where I leave you. I cannot wait for the storm." Arcturus left and walked into the Courtroom.

Hadrian turned to observe the room, and found a comfortable looking chair. He sat silently, as he waited for the addressing of new/returning families. He heard the teenagers talking in the hallway, an hour or so later, he opened the door and smiled at them. "Be quiet, walk in and sit in the visitors' section." They nodded at him and joined the audience that were sitting in the gallery.

At that moment, the next door chamber door opened and he was called in. He heard Arcturus say, "We have the induction of many houses. I would like to call forth the Lord of these houses." He heard the intake of breath, and as he walked to the door he straightened his crown and robes. He frowned, at the excited noise, before shaking his head and letting the expression slide off his face.

"Yes, please, send the Lord in." The Chief Warlock, Dumbledore, said. He didn't sound pleased. If anything he sounded displeased and shock. ' _Apparently someone doesn't like to be kept in the dark.._ ' was Hadrian's sadistic thought. Little did he know the others of the Alliance also thought something similar.

Everyone was watching the side of the room. They all saw a young man, walking down the side aisle. He was a ethereal looking young man. His facial features were sharp, and angelic. His gait was light, but steady. A willowy structure. He was muscled and tanned, with striking emerald eyes and long-curly, black and red hair framing his face. He was the definition of elegance and grace. He had a crown sat gently on his head, and on his expensive robes there were seven glamoured house crests. He came to a stop in front of the Wizengamot.

Albus Dumbledore stared in shock at the youg man standing before him. He'd never met the child before in his life. He'd also never known someone to carry the weight of seven families. ' _This wizard must be powerful. TOO powerful. He's an unknown. I must make it difficult for the man._ ' As he was thinking, he sat up straighter and stared down, with piercing blue eyes that were twinkling.

Hadrian and the Alliance had been watching Dumbledore's reaction to Hadrian walking forward. They also heard his restrained anger, as he spoke. "Who are you? And which houses are you wishing to reinstate?" Hadrian smirked, and looked around at the Wizengamot.

He quietly cleared his throat, and then stated. "My name is Crowned Prince Hadrian James Vox-Dracones, Lord of the Ancient and Revered Houses of Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Le Fey; Lord of the Noble House of Evans. And my business in front of this esteemed body, is to reinstate my family names." He was laughing maniacally on the inside, but no one would be able to tell due to his emotionless mask. Everyone watching the young man, stared in a stunned silence for a moment before all hell broke loose.

Albus Dumbledore was seething, and having a difficult time hiding it. He thought he had gotten rid of the lines of the revered houses decades ago, shortly after he graduated Hogwarts, but then that blasted Riddle boy came. The last of the Slytherin line. I had to get rid of him some how. NOW this little runt, waltz in and claims to be of an old royal line as well a heir to SIX other titles. ' _HE HAS TO GO!_ ' "Does anyone second his admission or object to his ascension?" Came out the sharp question that quieted everyone that was shouting.

Lord Potter, Lord Greengrass, and Lord Black stood at the same time. All saying in a syncronized fashion.. "I second the ascension." And there went Albus Dumbledore's hastily made plans to gedt rid of the young Lord. He had three politically strong members in his corner. Hadrian turned to them and nodded in appreciation.

"Then please obtai your seat. Unless you have anymore business that needs to be sorted out." Hopefully the young Lord doesn't know that he needs proxies for his other six titles. Then they would be down the six family titles.

Those hopes were dashed as quick as they came as well. "I have other business I need to bring forward to this esteemed body, Chief Warlock Dumbledore." He turned towards the visitors gallery. "I call down Ms. Lily Evans, Ms. Narcissa Black, Lady Guinevere Vox Dracones, Mr. Remus Lupin, Mr. Edward Tonks, and Lord Consort Markus Vox Dracones to step down, please." Hadrian watched with a pleasant smile as his pregnant mate was helped down by his other mate. He welcomed them both with a soft smile and chaste kiss, and a rested hand on the baby-bump. He also gave the other four a brilliant smile.

Albus Dumbledore felt as though he was going to die of a heart attack. This was simply too much to deal with in one day. Although he didn't know it, the surprises were far from over. "Can you tell this esteemed body why you have brought these people onto the floor, Prince Vox Dracones?"

Hadrian glanced at him, "Chief Warlock, I must submit my proxies for the seats I have inherited. Therefore, these are my proxies. Heiress Lily, of the Noble House of Evans, is to sit as Proxy for the Evans Seat. Ms. Narcissa, Daughter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, will sit in as Proxy for the Le Fey Seat. Lady Guinevere, my mate, shall be sitting in as Proxy for the Ravenclaw Seat. Mr. Remus, a family friend, shall be Proxy for the Gryffindor Seat. Mr. Edward, Son-in-law of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, shall be my Proxy for the Peverell Seat. And Lord Consort Markus, my second mate, shall be my Proxy for the Slytherin Seat." He smiled at the blonde relaxed in his arms, and tightened his grip. "I have a few more pieces of business to deal with in front of this esteemed body. But I shall escort my mates and other Proxies to their seats."

Everyone watched as the young Lord swept his pregnant mate of her feet and carried her to the Ravenclaw Seat. On the top tier of the assembled body, and then set the proxies for the the other Most Ancient and Revered House in their Seats. The only ones left open of that Tier were the Seats of Emrys, Hufflepuff, and Mungeaus. Then he deposited the last Proxy on the second to last Tier, the Noble Tier.

Hadrian smiled before walking back to the Floor. "Prince Vox Dracones, what other business do you have to confirm with this esteemed body?"

"Chief Warlock, isn't it your duty to ask what side a Family House wil be leaning towards...especially now that there is a New Lord and Head of the House?" Hadrian watched the old man pale slightly as every Head in the room turned towards him. "Perhaps you simply forgot the rule, but ayways, it is still my duty to inform this esteemed body that my Houses and my Family are strictly Gray. If one sides with the Light or one sides with the Dark, they will forever be disinherited. For they have chosen to forgo their familial matters and follow another." There were several intakes of breath, some reeling in shock of the statement and others feeling disgust.

"You would dare to leave your child nameless on the streets?!" Dumbledore watched in satisfaction thinking he'd just watched the young Lord dig his grave.

"No. That would be disowning. I'm disinheriting. It means that they would forever be unable to make a claim at any money or titles that come with his birthright. They shall always be my child, but should they choose someone over their own family...well they'll reap what they sow." That appeased the masses, and even had some of the Light Families nodding, they'd obviously forgot about that.

' _Damn it, that child...he just saved his arse with out even trying!_ '

"My second piece of business is this, I have recently formed a new alliance. The Families of this Alliance are as follows Royal House of Vox Dracones; Most Ancient and Revered Houses-Le Fey, Peverell, Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw; Most Ancient and Noble Houses-Potter, Black, Longbottom, Bones, Abbott, Greengrass, Davis; Most Ancient Houses-Patil, Li, Diggory; Most Noble-Lovegood, Smith, Davies; Ancient-Edgecomb; Noble-Evans. We will look into the background of a family before we accept them into this alliance, so if you have any hope of joining...well remember you reap what you sow." Hadrian looked up and caught the eye of Arcturus and then Charlus, "We have all taken vows, and any who joins the alliance will take the vow as well."

' _This bloody brat just keeps adding surprises. Will he just shut up and get off the floor?!_ ' "Is that all, Prince Vox Dracones?" Dumbledore caught the young Lord's eyes and he could have sworn he saw an amused glit before it vanished.

' _Old git, trying to get in my mind!_ ' Reinforcing his occlumency barriers, he bowed. "I have no more business, as of this moment. I will take my leave to my Seat, if it is alright with this Esteemed Body."

 **-Time Skip-**

Several hours later the meeting came to an end and many exhausted Lords, Ladies, Heirs/Heiresses, and friends were finally leaving the Wizengamot Chamber. Some were complaining about how boring such an event was, others complaining about how exhausted they were, and many were simply silent and waiting for their family members to join them again. And they did. All of the Alliance met up in the waiting area. Hadrian was walking with his mates on his arm, up to where Teddy was standing. Giving him hugs and kiss on the cheek/forehead; before turning to the other teens and greeting them.

"Hadrian! Did you see the comotion you created?!" James said as soon as he got close enough. James then looked at Guinevere and gave her a quick hug. "Guinevere, you don't even look like you spent six hours sitting in a chair listening to old men argue!" He said accusingly, but was smiling. She laughed, loudly, pulling the other Heads and their guests' attention. They watched as the Alliance finished greeting eachother and the teens. James looked up over Hadrian's shoulder and saw Dumbledore, before making a quick retreat. "I'm just gonna go by Sirius and Severus for the moment, Hadrian."

Hadrian turned around, one hand still wrapped around Guinevere. He could feel her tiredness seeping through the bond. Markus could feel it also, so he was hovering aroud her as well. He looked like an avenging warrior, making many think against visiting the Allaince at the moment. Everyone, except Dumbledore that is. The crowd watched as the young Lord-Prince's grasp tightly on his mate has he adjusted their stance so he was in front of her.

"Ah, Hadrian! It's truly fascinating to meet you! I was just wondering where you went to school?" Hadrian watched as Dumbledore's eyes landed on his face before moving towards his pregnant wife. He had to bite back the snarl. "I see, you are starting your family at a young age. How far along are you, my Lady?"

"Guinevere is almost through the second trimester. A set of twins." Hadrian answered shortly, his body turning more frigid as Dumbledore continued watching them. "As for schooling, my mates and I were homeschooled together. Our parents didn't trust outside influences."

Dumbledore's eye started to tick, and he was frowning. "I wish to set up a meeting with you and the Alliance. It would be best to have you on the side of the Light." Several of the Families were staring at the man, with his gall to ask that after the meeting.

Hadrian started to chuckle, and then it grew to a laugh. Charlus, Arcturus, and Brendon stepped towards the younger Lord-although they looked like they just wanted to laugh as well. "Dumbledore, never have I been so disappointed in anyone...that is until I look at you. I know secrets of yours, _dark_ secrets. I have no desire to align myself or my alliance to you or Voldemort. I am strictly Gray for a reason. The families who are apart of this Alliance are strictly Gray. Should you fail to remember that, every secret you have will be aired. To the _Daily Prophet_ and _The International Wizarding News Outlet_. Good day, Albus Dumbledore."

Hadrian turned his back to Dumbledore and ushered the Alliance out of the reception room and towards the portkey distribution site. In the reception room, all the Lords on the Light and Dark side watched in complete silence as the 'Light Lord' stormed out of the room. And then whispering started up. No body defies both Lords. Does this mean he's taking up the mantle as the Gray Lord? Possibly. What does this mean for everyone else? Many Lords went home and stayed up late into the night thinking.

Meanwhile the Hadrian had sent all of the teenagers home, with a portkey to the castle. He turned to the Lords and Ladies. "Who's up for retaking OWLs/NEWTs? Let's head up now and get finished with this. I'm starving, and Guinevere looks dead on her feet."

Dorea walked up to an empty elevator and held it open for the other adults to enter. "Thank you, love." Charlus said, as he kissed her forehead. Hadrian and Markus smiled at the display of affection and almost lurched off their feet when the elevator slammed to a stop outside of the WEA. "Well, good luck everyone. Although we dont need it."

 **-Time Skip-**

After an hour of redoing the tests, and being extremely exhausted, the Alliance wet down to the Portkey zone and left. They arrived in the reception hall and immediately broke into separate parties. All going in different directions.

(With The Potter Group)

James and Lily sat in a big comfy recliner, while Sirius sat in the opposite one. Remus, Dorea and Charlus sat on the couch. They were all talking about the Wizengamot meeting.

"Lily, did you know that Hadrian was going to name you the Heiress of the Evans Title?" James muttered softly.

She shook her head no. "I figured that would go to Mariposa. Not me." She laid her head on his shoulder. "Why'd he name me?"

Charlus looked up, then. "Lily. He named you heiress because you're next in line. If he were to die, his daughter would simply be too young." She nodded her head. "It's a matriarchal line, so he's acting Head/Regent Lord until you or Mariposa takes up the title. You don't have to because you're married. But now it falls to Mariposa and/or any future daughter of yours or hers."

She nodded her head and leaned against James, taking comfort in his warmth. "I understand."

"MUMMY YOU'RE HOME!" And Lily had just started to relax..

(With Vox Dracones Family)

As soon as Hadrian helped Guinevere to comfortable chair, he swooped his youngest daughter up into the air, as his other young ones came running into the room. Teddy had summoned his chess board, and began a game against himself.

Caelum and Mariposa were attached to each other's hips, as always. Nikole and Mikaela were arguing over what they should be doing, whilst Niklas and Salene walked in reading their selected books. James was attempting to ride his broom inside the castle, which he was costantly scolded for by many people. Luneia was putting together a puzzle on the coffee table. Jasper, Beverly, and Gerald walked toddled ito the room and pulled themselves into a big recliner-ready to take a nap, again. Avilus, Brendan, and Lucas were playing tug-a-war with a teddy-bear on the floor. While Seth was crawling around the floor, and Jocelyn curled up in his arms, Hadrian watched his family with a smile on his face.

"Hadrian, you were really tense when Dumbledore came near us. What's bothering you about him?" Guinevere questioned as she rubbed her belly and sighed as Markus sifted his fingers through her hair.

"We know what he did in our version of the future, and with your ability in divination we will know if something is about to happen...but we don't know what he'll do now. Now that there is a new player on the field." He sighed, and continued. "And I didn't like the way his eyes looked at you, and myself. He's planning something. You're safe here, everyone is...but out there. I don't know."

"Hadrian, love, you worry too much. I blame your personality for that. Just relax. We cannot come out of war unscathed. We didn't last time."

"Uncle Hadrian, can you tell me about mum and dad? The ones that birthed me, I mean." Teddy looked up at him, and Hadrian gave a sad kind of smile. He didn't know it, but one kid in the hallway heard Teddy ask for the question and word spread to all other kids-and theirr parents. So the large den filled quietly and watched as Hadrian debated.

"Teddy, come near me. I need the wall behind you." He smiled at the young man. "Your parents are some of the bravest people I've ever met, ranking up there with my very own." He smiled sadly. He aimed his wand at the wall and conjured colorful pictures of what he was trying to portray.

"The first time I ever met your parents, I hadn't a clue who they were. I barely knew anyone of the magical world, at that time. The first time I met your father, Remus Lupin, he looked like a scratching board for a cat. He was exhausted and dressed in shabby clothes. He was the best defense teacher I ever had, and he defended me against my first dementor. By the end of that school year, my Godfather, Sirius Black, was an 'escaped convict who betrayed my parents' and had been in the school multiple times. Then came the end of the year, my 'friend' Ron had been dragged into a secret tunnel under the whomping willow bya Grimm who was just my godfather in his animagus.

"I will admit, at the time, I believed that Sirius was the betrayer of my family. I had wanted to kill him, to bring some kind of justice to my parents. But I was brought to my senses by Professor Lupin, and a little rat...The rat's name was Peter Pettigrew aka Wormtail...but Ron and everyone else knew him as Scabbers. The little bastard stayed with them for thirteen years! Slept in the same dorm as me for three of those. Your father and my godfather wanted to kill him. I had to prevent that. That night, Lupin forgot to take his wolfsbane and he transformed. Sirius was the only one able to do anything, but the dementors came. That night my best friend, Hermione, and I did something illegal.

"We used a time turner and went back in time, three hours to be exact. We saved a hippogriff from certain death, and my godfather from having his soul Kissed twice that evening. By the time it was midnight, we had helped an escaped conflict fly away on hippogriff. And then ran back to the hospital wing. Your father had to resign from Hogwarts when a bitter Professor Severus Snape leaked it out that he was a werewolf. The parents did not like that."

The pictures on the wall were playing the memories, as if they were a movie. Hadrian took a break to clear his throat, before continue. "I met your mother two years later. They called it a rescue mission. They were taking back to Grimmauld Place, which was headquarters for the Order. She was clumsy on her feet. I think it was due to the Black Family Magic not being able to accept her because her bloodline had been disowned. Anyways, she was funny and exactly what the depressing home needed. She was literally a bright light that illuminated the area. She had a wicked sense of humor, and laughed at herself when she tripped. It was the best time of my life.

"Her favorite metamorph she did was the duckbill, and she let her hair change with her emotions. She was always so bubbly that her hair stayed a solid pink. Except whe you called her Nymphadora, it turned red then, or when she's depressed, it turns a mousy brown color. The next time that I met her, she had just found out news that depressed her. Remus, who after years of being alone, was too stubborn to accept her affections. But she still came when she heard that Remus was back and injured. She worked for months to get him to accept her affections, and when he did...well they had a tiny wedding and an even smaller honeymoon. It was the middle of a war at any point. It truly was astounding.

"Your mother was just as stubborn, just as brave, and even more loyal than your father, Teddy. She was a force to be wreckon with and she was a fierce protector of what was hers. She had found out she was pregnant and decided it best to tell your father that she was...the man that I knew wasn't the man I saw after that. The man who came to me, begging to be able to help, simply because his wife was pregnant and he couldn't bare to see what he goes through put onto a child. One of his own creation at that. I punched your dad in the face. Called him a bloody coward. Told him my parents and Sirius wouldn't be proud of the way he was running with his tail tucked between his legs.. Hell my hand hurt from the punch, knocked him clear off the chair and into a wall. Seemed to knock sense into him, because he ran back to your mother and asked for forgiveness. Of course your mom accepted him back aand gave that forgiveness.

The next time I saw Remus..it was right before we robbed Gringotts and right after Hermione was tortured by Bellatrix. He came bearing a picture, a picture of turquoise haired infant that was small and chunky. We were all automatically in love with you, through a picture. Remus left the picture with me. Said that I was godfather of the child, and then left. He had grown very protective of his last remaining pack. I was parft of it, but he knew I couldn't be protected. The last time I saw them.. It was the beginning of the last battle. The Battle of Hogwarts...where three thousand came altogether, dark and light, and only two hundred survived. Your parents were not among the ones who lived. They died in the first wave of the Battle..Remus was hit by the killing curse, when he jumped in front of three first year Slytherins giving them the chance to get to safety. Which they did. With help from Tonks. She got them to the Room of Requirements, which was the only way of safe passage out of the school.. before she was struck from behind with a dark cutting curse. When I saw them after that, somebody had cleaned their bodies and someone laid them next to each other and loosely holding hands."

Hadrian had moved his Teddy closer to him and was sifting his hand through his amber curls and continued, "Every day I look at you, and I see the Remus and Tonks that I knew. They loved you so much. Tonks told me, as did Remus, that they chose what was right...not what was easy. Fighting in this war...they didn't need too. I could've found a way to smuggle them out of the country. To America. Anywhere. The last conversation I had with Remus was when I was on my way to meet Voldemort. I accepted that I needed to die. I'm happy that I didn't. But That conversation it literally almost broke me. I would have left you alone in the world. I told your dad that I was sorry. Sorry for Tonks and him dying. Sorry for walking into a known trap-although I didn't have to voice it. He told me himself, 'I am sorry, too. Sorry I will never know him...but he will know why I died and I hope he will understand. I was trying to make a world where he could live a happier life.'( _Deathly Hallows_ )" Hadrian finished, although he had choked out the last few lines.

He sighed as the images came to a stop and the wall went blank. He could feel Teddy shaking, he knew it hurt him. Knowing that this Remus and Nym weren't _his_ parents, rather than just his _friends_. Knowing that _he_ wouldn't be born to Remus and Nym, or to anyone again. There was a possibility of there never being an Edward Remus Lupin. So, Hadrian pulled Teddy closer to him and tightened his arms around him. He could feel the tears soaking his shirt, and feel eyes boring into his back. He normally only told Teddy bits and pieces of the story, never the full story. And never in the Parlour, this is something he would talk to Teddy about in his room. "Uncle Hadrian, I'm never going to be born in this new time-line, am I?" came the broken-sounding question.

"Teddy, your counterpart may not be born.. simply because this Remus and Nym are not the same ones that had you. Lupin was well into his thirties, and Tonks was in her twenties. Lupin fought in two wars and dealt with not having a pack for so long he was alost broken...and Tonks was used to being used as a 'change and modify' kind of person by many people, but had just recently started fight the war. The two you know, haven't even begun fighting this war." The reaction was a sob and arms tightening around him. Hadrian smiled sadly shifted Teddy into his lap, and proceeded to stand up. "Come, Teddy. Perhaps it is time to rest?"

As Hadrian left the room, it became eerily silent.

"Go on, you too. Hadrian will answer your questions, don't ask Teddy anything." Guinevere turned her eyes onto the two teens who were staring at the door. They nodded and walked out of the room.

"Hadrian has never told the child the full story before..has he?" whispered Dorea, into the once again silent room. Guinevere climbed of her seat and walked over to her.

"Dorea..If you adopted your godchild, right after the deaths of their parents...would you be able to tell the child? Especially if you thought you were to be blamed...because the opposite side of the war is after you." Guinevere looked at everyone, as she watched dawning horror crash onto their face. "Exactly. That Hadrian told him, means he's finally starting to heal."

Markus was standing next the triplets, frowning in thought. "Not exactly a bed time story, but the kids all fell asleep except Jocelyn." He called for several House Elves to take sleeping children back to their quarters. "Even with so many people in the castle, now, there are still more rooms on the other side as well." He said with a chuckle, whilst picking up Jocelyn. "It's bed time, you little punk!"


	11. Wizarding Visits

**Betrayal, Secrets, and Time**

 **By Lyz135**

 **Title: Betrayal, Secrets, and Time**

 **Author: Lyz135**

 **Type: Time-travel! fic/ Super! Harry/ Dumbledore/Weasley (minus twins)! Bashing, Lurry!ship**

 **Relationships: Harry/Luna, Sirius/OC, Neville/Susan, Blaise/Daphne, Fred/Hermione/George, others TBA...**

 **Summary: A few hours after the Battle of Hogwarts (book version just a bit more intense, the movie version is very anticlimactic and boring) Harry receives a letter from Gringotts, summoning him immediately. During the meeting, many things are brought to the forefront leaving Harry feeling broken and betrayed. "Savior of the Wizarding World...Hah! Nothing more than a naïve boy."**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **I have not, and will not, ever own any rights to the characters that JK Rowling has created and used her own plot, anything you may recognize goes to the infamous author. However, I do have a few of my own characters joining the fray and a new plot. THIS IS MY DISCAIMER FOR THE ENTIRE STORY.**_

"regular speak"

 _'thoughts'_

 _ **"parseltongue"**_

( _dedication to the books in which they came from_ )

Lists

 **"Foreign Languages"**

 _Devine Entity/Deity Speaking_

 **A/N: Review Response below.**

 _ **Daithi4377**_ **: I am happy that you have been following this story. Dumbledore is quite hilarious when there is new and unaccounted for "chess pieces," isn't he? He has always been wanting to control the 'popular vote' or 'popular opinion' since he was placed into the positions of power. It's about time there's a new 'Political Leader.' He's in for quite the shock, and Harry won't let anything happen to his beloved Guinevere—and anyone who tries will be faced with a very pissed off and over-protective husband, or two. Can't forget about Dear Markus (Neville), he's right up there with Hadrian.**

 _ **Mizzrazz72:**_ **He definitely better, he doesn't know who he's messing with. It'll be hilarious when he finds out though** _ **.**_

 _ **Guest**_ **: Thank you for Reviewing. I'm glad you like the book, so far.**

 **A/N: My thoughts(:**

 **Hello Readers, I hope you all have gotten ensnared by my recent writing. I sincerely hope that you never bore of this story; but alas, sometimes people just get bored of reading sometimes. I take no offense! I hope that you all review at the end of the chapters, so that I know how you all feel about the story. I also ask that you give your own opinions of the going ons in this story. Yes, I have a somewhat formed plan on how to write this, but this story is purely for the readers. If you have an idea, and you want to see if I have the ability to incorporate it into the story, I will try my very best. I also want you all to know, I will allow any form of criticism, so long as it is not cruel and you explain why you are criticizing my works-it will definitely help to make my writing better. Besides those points, I think I'm done talking...well typing. Have a good day, and enjoy this chapter.**

 **Also, I deeply apologize for such a long wait between these updates. I've been busy, a lot, lately and there's been no drive for me to update. I hope you guys aren't mad. Please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11) Wizarding Visits**

"Hadrian, dear, perhaps we should all leave the castle some more. Be seen wondering around the magical world." Guinevere said as she stood beside his desk, while he worked out the proper paper work. "It would do everyone a bit of good."

"Guinevere, I don't have time right now. Please go speak to Markus about this." He heard her huff and walk out the door. It clicked sharply, as the door closed. "Bloody hell... I've gone and annoyed her again."

Hadrian shook his head as he focused back on the paperwork in front of him. _Hogwarts Letters for the kids between eleven and seventeen, Wizengamot bills on all sorts of things, the drafts for marriage/betrothal contracts—I gotta let my kids make the choice between a political marriage or a loving marriage, and now I have to make plans for a special outing to get back on my pregnant wife's good side. Hopefully she doesn't exaggerate to Markus..._

He worked his way through the bills, making notes and decisions based on what information the bills provided. Werewolves, should be free to work anywhere and should be adequately taken care of on the Full Moon. Elves, should be treated fairly and with respect. Vampires, should be left to their own covens and governments. Each should have their own Housing Areas. These were bills he could agree and vote on. British Heirs should also be able to choose what schooling they wanted.

He set the Letters and Contracts to the side of the desk, to be discussed with his family and Allies. That was something he had to discuss with them after making sure his mates weren't too upset with him.

What Hadrian hadn't noticed was that hours had passed since he last seen Guinevere, and he also had to plan the outing, and make sure not everyone was all together at the same time. So perhaps going in groups to the Alley and to Hogsmeade?

He sat at his desk with a Quill in his hand, and started to make a plan. He sighed. Now it's time to put it into action.

As Hadrian stood from his desk, he called for a House Elf, "Marty!" The elf popped into the room, and Hadrian smiled at him. "I would like you to inform everyone to meet in the Hall. Please and Thank you."

After that he walked throughout the castle and towards the back gardens, Guinevere's favorite spot, and stopped to watch her as she relaxed with her Phoenix. "Guinevere, I have made the plans for the outing you requested. Let's meet everyone in the Hall for further discussion. For we have a lot to discuss."

She looked up at him with an exhausted smile, and nodded. She stood slowly, with her hands rubbing her belly. "I'm sorry about storming out earlier, Hadrian. I was just upset." He chuckled and moved to her side.

"It's okay, Guinevere. Let's head into the Hall." He led her from the Garden all the way into the Hall, with a smile on his face. When he seen every one, he stopped for a second, before stating they needed to discuss somethings.

James looked at him and smirked, "What do we need to discuss?" Before his ribs got an elbow to them, courtesy of Lily.

"James, behave. It's probably important. Come sit down and talk to us, Hadrian."

Even though he was technically older, and she hadn't given birth to him, she was still his mother and he was still going to obey her. Which meant that he and Guinevere found Markus and sat beside him. "First, we need to discuss Hogwarts. And then Betrothal Contracts, and finally a visit or two into the Wizarding World again."

All the younger kids looked excited and stared at their parents, while the parents stared at each other. "Which of the children were invited to go?" Melania questioned, from her spot with her great grandchildren.

"Dad?" Hadrian looked over at Teddy and smiled slightly.

"The children who are now between the ages of Eleven and Seventeen have been invited to the school. With a personal letter from Dumbledore saying that any future children will be invited to Hogwarts." Hadrian sighed, and rubbed his forehead. "This is going to be his way of trying to get information and what not about this Family and Alliance. You have to be vigilant, and always alert."

The kids all nodded their heads and looked at each other. "It also shouldn't matter what house you're in. Because everyone will try and tell you who you can and cannot be friends with. You must ignore them, and stay strong together." Hadrian summoned the Letters from his office and started calling out names.

"Evans-Lovegood, Mariposa," she giggled as she raced forward to grab her Letter.

"Black, Caelum," he calmly leaned forward to collect his letter.

"Li, Marun," had shouted out in joy when his name was called.

"Li, Nera," had silently stood up and reached for the Letter.

"Patil, Celia," laughed in joy as she was passed her Letter.

"Davis, Dakota," chuckled when his Letter was summoned into his hand.

"Smith, Sally," scooted forward to reach for her Letter.

"Edgecomb, Jaxon" he had to wade his way through children to grab his Letter.\

"Diggory, Jessica" shrieked in joy as she bounded forward and grabbed her Letter from Hadrian's outstretched hand.

"Vox Dracones, Edward," he hardly reacted when his Letter landed in front of him.

All the kids' names that had been called, were staring at their letters in awe. Before handing the letter to their parents. Mariposa's, Teddy's, and Caelum's went to Hadrian, Marun's went to Samantha, Nera's went to Mino and Vera, Jessica's went to Jericho, Sally's went to Miguel, Celia's went to Abrahan, Dakota's went to Mikeal, and Jaxon's went to Nirvana.

All the parents looked nervous, but excited for their children. While the younger siblings of each Hogwarts student look slightly jealous. "Hadrian, now that that is discussed we should move onto the next topic of discussion." Charlus said from his seat surrounded by his family. You could see that he looked much more relaxed now that his family was safe. And the Potter name wasn't close to extinction.

Hadrian sighed and signaled for all the children to gather around him. Mostly his children, and the other children followed behind them. "I want you all to know that it is not required of you to want a Betrothal Contract. You can deny one, until the day you marry the one you love. Betrothal Contracts are there as an insurance of Alliance, Marriage, and Protection. It's a political move, but also one that could prove fruitful in many ways."

The kids all nodded as Hadrian took a breath and looked them all in the eyes, "You needn't make a choice until your fourth year at school. This will give you time to assess possible Suitors, and choose from there. It doesn't matter what family they are from, or what house. It only matters about you."

He turned to look at the eldest of the children, "Nera, Jaxon, Jessica, Teddy and Dakota. You guys are going to have the toughest decisions to make. If you choose a Betrothal Contract, you'll have to pick younger years as your Betroths, if you choose to fall in love and marry than you have all the time in the world. I promise you all, right here and now, that you will not have to marry someone you don't want to."

All the kids nodded in agreement with those terms and moved back to their original positions. Their parents were staring at the children, with looks of admiration—the children had taken that extremely well.

Guinevere stared at her husband and could see how much he'd grown over the years. He was more the Lord he should've been years ago, and less of the damaged boy he used to be. Markus had noticed the same thing, and smiled brightly at his two lovers. "Hadrian, why don't we finish talking and discussing the visits out into the world." Markus suggested as his hand rested on Guinevere's bump and his other arm was cradling Jocelyn.

"Right, so we can't all go out together. There's too many of us. We'll need to go out into groups. I'll be heading up to the castle to drop off the Letters, and introduce the new students to their new Professors." Hadrian looked at his mates, Markus stood up next.

"I'll be taking a bigger group throughout the village, mostly the little children and a few adults to keep them together. We'll be giving them a tour, and eating at the Three Broomsticks. Hopefully Guinevere will agree to go with us." He looked at his wife, with a mischievous smirk.

Charlus and Arcturus looked at each other and nodded. "We'll be taking a group out into Diagon Alley. Do some Christmas shopping and what-not. So, all those who need to do shopping and don't need a babysitter are welcome to join."

Dorea and Melania chuckled, "Most of us Older Ladies will be going on a shopping spree." The smirks on their faces left many of the men feeling afraid of being left with them. Lily shook her head fondly and leaned into James, who was shying away from his mother.

Hadrian stood up and pointed at the ten children he'd be taking with him and looked at the group before requesting Malani to join him in his visit. Markus, Guinevere, Brendon, Julius, Francis, Maliah, Xania, Seraphina, Amelia, Constance and Anna took the twenty-three younger children with them. Strapping Jocelyn, Seth, Lucas, Seline, Theodore, Brendon, Avilus, Gerald, Beverly, and Jasper to their chests. The other thirteen children held hands and were surrounded by the adults. Charlus and Arcturus was standing with their group of twenty-nine were going to be going through each of the stores of Diagon Alley at different times, in groups of five to seven.

All the groups had a portkey that would take them to their designated location. With a smile to everyone, and from everyone, they were off.

 **Outside the Hogwarts Gate**

All the kids landed shakily on their feet, looking quite sick, while Malani and Hadrian were standing straight up and staring at the impressive gates. Which had swung open recognizing its rightful Lord, and knew that he meant no harm. He helped all the kids to steady themselves, before leading the group through the grounds and up into the Castle's Great Hall.

The professors and students that stayed at the castle over Yule Break were shocked to see the group make their way to the High Table, and stop in front of Headmaster Dumbledore. Hadrian, looked at the Headmaster while he removed the Acceptance Letters from hid pockets. "The kids desired to see the castle, and I prefer to send the Letters face-to-face."

Dumbledore took the stack of Letters and counted them, before counting all of the children. He nodded. "Very well, Hadrian. Shall we give them the tour, and speak in private?"

Hadrian scowled at him, " _Albus_ , I don't recall giving you permission to use my first name. If you forgo your manners, it gives me the right to call you by your first name." Dumbledore looked miffed for a second before he nodded, and stood up from his seat.

"Well then, let's head out into the hallway and explore the castle." Hadrian and the group followed after Dumbledore. "Are these all the children that will be returning? I thought Lily, James, Narcissa, Severus, Remus, Frank, Alice and Sirius would return as well."

Hadrian chuckled. "No, they thought it best to take their NEWTS earlier than the end of year. Start out careers sooner and make a difference. Not that it's any of your business."

Dumbledore seemed even more putout that he couldn't get answers from Hadrian, so he turned his attention to the kids. "So how about you all introduce yourselves and tell me something about yourselves?"

Hadrian kept a blank mask on his face, but inwardly he growled in frustration. Dakota stepped forward first and started the introductions, "Dakota Davis, Seventh Year, and I grew up with all these children."

"Edward Vox Dracones, Sixth Year, and yes, I'm the eldest son of my father."

"Jessica Diggory, Fifth Year, and I've always been homeschooled."

"Jaxon Edgecomb, Fifth Year, and I prefer my books over people."

"Nera Li, Fourth Year, and I'm very protective of my family."

"Sally Smith, Third Year, and I prefer to work hard and avoid drama."

"Celia Patil, Third Year, and I like facing something that scares me."

"Marun Li, Second Year, and I'm Nera's cousin and I like to sit in the shadows and observe things."

"Caelum Black at your service, First Year, I was trained by my father and I'm the younger brother of Edward and Irish twin of Mariposa."

"Mariposa Evans-Lovegood, First Year, Irish twin to Caelum and younger sister to Edward."

Dumbledore's eyes had widened with each introduction, _I have Edward Vox Dracones! But apparently Hadrian has been more active than I thought, with Caelum and Mariposa plus twins on the way! He seems to be very connected to those families—his children share their last names! And all these new students are part of the Grey Faction._ Hadrian could practically feel Dumbledore's joy and weariness of his newest group of students.

Hadrian cleared his throat briefly, "Dumbledore, will you please get on with your other questions? We have places to be, things to do." Dumbledore nodded quickly, leading them up a few staircases with a few comments about the common rooms and the magic of the castle, and other such things.

As soon as everyone was in his office and he made enough sitting space, he started his questions. "How would the students like to be introduced to the school? Do they wish to be sorted in private or at the Returning Feast? Which electives will each of you be taking?"

 **Hogsmeade Village**

Markus and Guinevere were having a blast with all of the little ones. The other adults in the group were also having fun despite chasing children around. Guinevere and Anna had taken the elder four of the group off to Honeydukes; while Markus, Brendon, Julius, and Francis took the next five eldest to Zonkos. Maliah, Xania, Amelia, and Constance took the last four of the children and let them wonder and play in the grass, until it was time for them all to meet up again at The Three Broomsticks.

Guinevere was standing next to Anna near the door as their tiny group ran throughout the store. Buying everyone's favorite candies for the Yule Break. They were running down each of the aisles and throwing a bunch of candy into the bottomless bags.

Nikole and Niklas were quickly filling up the bag they had and brought it to the desk before grabbing another one and restarting the process. Whilst Kio and Domeulus were slowly going down each aisle and stuffing candy into their two bags, so that they didn't have to go back to the desk. The clerk at the desk looked as amused as Guinevere and Anna.

"Lady Guinevere! We're almost done combing the aisles!" shouted Kio as he dashed around and stopped in front of her, with a bright smile on his face.

"Well let's pay for it, and head out to see what the other two groups are doing! Perhaps it'll be time to eat soon." She said with laughter in her voice, as Anna broke into peals of giggles at the other kids.

The guys were being kept busy with the other children. Chasing them around the store and giving advice on what to get the other members of their family. Since it was a joke shop, most of the stuff they were getting could be used to prank people. It was beginning to get fun.

Each guy was chasing one of the kids, while another one always snuck off to get something that they were steered away from. The store clerk was just watching in fascination as each of the kids took off in a sprint in different directions, leaving the adults in a mass of pure confusion before they took off after one of them.

It. Was. Pure. Madness. WHY? Why did they have to raise the children around such trouble making offsprings!? They are now little demons with perfected looks of innocence. Markus froze when a thought struck him, _If McGonagall thought the Trio and the Marauders were bad, then she's gonna be pulling out her hair with the next several generations of students!_ He let out a cackling laugh that scared everyone near him.

Brendon and Julius were watching as Francis shot down another aisle, seeming to lose one of the boys for another one to pop up right in front of him. They sighed, and hoped that the day was close to ending.

Finally! All the shopping was finished! All the children were exhausted and had finished ravishing the poor store for Joke and Prank items.

As they left the store the men all had one question on their brains. _Why are we always left with the Rambunctious Little Brats?_

The entire group met up with the rest of the Ladies and the youngest of the group. Each of the adults that took kids to stores were laden-down with bags. The Ladies with the young toddlers were stifling giggles under their hands, and were rewarded with glares. The kids all gathered together to talk about what they did and then run around playing tag.

All of the children were rounded up shortly after an hour of playing together. Guinevere and Markus immediately gathered them up and herded them towards the Three Broomsticks so they could eat Lunch and then head back to the Castle.

Madam Rosmerta was looking at the group in shock before recommending a room with quite a few highchairs and enough table and seating space for them. After getting situated in the miniature dining room, they order the food and drinks.

 **Diagon Alley**

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Nora separated from the group and immediately went into the Apothecary. Ordering Brand New Clippings from each plant for each of the new students, as well as three extra clippings each for the Castle.

Severus, Mariah, Leroy, and Narcissa went to pick up the sets of books for each of the students. Starting with First Year Materials, and ending with Seventh Year Materials, for each kid. As well as any interesting books they may have found in the shop.

Charlus and Arcturus went to the Bank, to do some business. And while they did that, Alice, Iliana, Jonathon, Edgar and Marlene went into the Quidditch shop. They bought two teams worth of the newest brooms, two sets of the newest gear, a new training ball set, and the newest version of the Professional Ball set.

Xeno, Pandora,Amos, Joanna, and Cameron were at Madam Malkins buying several sets of gloves, hats, scarfs and boots for everyone. While Eric, Ysabeau, Brandon, Aife, and Oliver were at the Trunk Store buying eleven trunks that were multi-compartmental and easily travel-distance between them—each of the kids could add their own protections to the trunks.

Meanwhile Regulus and Andromeda were using their pureblood upbringing to buy furniture and food to fill each of the trunks. They had taken Ted, Keloh, and Samantha with them so they could get and carry as much as possible. Which turned out to be a lot! Especially when you had expansion charms and shrinking charms.

All the elder females had their non-busy husbands helping them on their shopping spree. They went to Muggle and Wizarding London, just to shop for clothes and accessories. They also made a stop at a restaurant to eat in, they found that the food there was absolutely delicious and ordered extras to take home to the family.

 **Back at the Castle**

Everyone returned home at different times, the first group to return was Hadrian and the Hogwarts Students. Hadrian was annoyed that the Headmaster was trying to play chess with his children and Nieces/Nephews. But he was equally proud that they had been able to be subtle and leave the Headmaster guessing.

The next group to arrive back was the group that went to Hogsmeade. The adults all looked exhausted, and were covered in food. The children were even messier, and were instantly elf-popped to their respectful bathroom to shower/bathe. Hadrian looked at Markus and Guinevere, a question in his eyes. "Hadrian, we don't even know how it started. They're all a bunch of heathens! McGonagall is gonna have a blast." Markus said in a tired tone.

The last two groups to arrive, arrived at the same time. The Ladies' group, and the Diagon Alley group, were laden down in bags and looked utterly exhausted as they called for the elves not busy to take the bags to the extra ball-room. When they got looks everyone said at almost the same time, "There's a lot of stuff there."

 **A/N: Sorry about such a long wait between updates! I hope you enjoy this, even though it seems kind of choppy in my opinion. This has been the first time in a while that I have felt any real desire to write anything. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! And I hope you enjoyed Halloween, All Hallow's Eve, and Samhain.**


	12. Chapter 12: AN

**Hello my lovely readers! I'm so sorry on the wait period since my last updates!**

 **You see, there have been a lot of changes in my life. Starting from Early July last year, and still Continuing.**

 **I feel I owe my readers an update, as to why they have been left without an update to the stories. OR why the last time I updated these stories, it seemed a bit rushed and what not.**

 **Back in July, of 2018, my then boyfriend, Ryan, asked me to move with him and his family. Until we could find a spot to try and settle down. We had only been talking for 2 months at that time, and I'm a huge risk taker—apparently. I told him I'd love to. We had a strong connection in the beginning of our relationship. We both loved to be outdoors and to hike and see new sceneries. Sadly, when we moved to Rio Rancho, NM we found out I was expecting a baby... that quickly made us stress out, rush our relationship.**

 **We couldn't hike as often as we loved to, we couldn't go to amusement parks or to the new trampoline place—that had just been built. We only had each other's promises... And the need to TRY to be a family. I was having difficulties finding a job, and so was he. The stress levels were high and excruciating.**

 **We moved, again. Shortly after finding that NM wasn't for us.. We landed ourselves in Amarillo, TX. It is beautiful there, but it was missing something. It didn't exactly feel like home. We were still staying with his family. We both finally found jobs. Admittedly, my job was little more than extra cash for bills and whatnot. He was paying the rent for our new home, which we got in December. We were both so stressed, and needing the comfort of a companion, that we failed to realize our relationship was falling apart. We'd found out that we were expecting a Baby girl!**

 **We thought about baby names for the longest of times. When we settled on one, was when things started going downhill. Ryan would stay out all night with his friends, he started to ignore me, and he was changing. I didn't want to break up, I wanted us to try for our daughter. It apparently wasn't meant to work out that way, because February 15** **th** **found me on a plane heading home to my family, in TN.**

 **He's not a bad guy... He just wasn't ready for the level of commitment meant for a family. He got scared off, and our relationship was nothing more than us sharing a bed and holding each other on our bad days. We both did not want to admit that we were losing our once, burning connection. We were holding onto something, that wasn't there. IT was just time to let go, and see what path we will find ourselves on. We are still friends, and talk whenever we feel like talking to each other—somedays, we never want to talk to each other. And I'm okay with that, right now.**

 **Our daughter will be born, within the next 14 days! We are both super excited, and can't wait for our precious daughter to be in our arms. Hopefully, one day we can come back together. With a stronger connection and a growth behind us, that makes it easier to discuss these sorts of things with each other.**

 **Anyways, that's the explanation behind such a long wait period. IT's very personal and stuff. But I owed my followers a true reason behind the lack of updates. I am NOT abandoning my stories. I just have not had time to put my thoughts to the keyboard. I plan to resume my writing once I have gotten into the routine of work, baby, sleep, and relax time. I'm sure it'll take a bit, but hopefully I will be back soon.**

 **Once again, I apologize for such a long wait time. I hope y'all aren't too disappointed that this isn't an update. Love, Lyssa135.**


End file.
